From Here Until Eternity
by BeautyHeldWithin
Summary: Sequel to We Did It Our Way. Kurt and Blaine have been married for five years, but they are about to experience massive changes in their lives. Will success bring them together or tear them apart? Rated M for language and smut.
1. 5 Years Later

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to get something up before I started classes this week. Some of you mentioned your dislike in the last story for Kurt taking Blaine's last name. I understand, but I absolutely HATE the hyphen thing, so he is Kurt Anderson in this story. Hummel hasn't gone away, though! Get ready for surprises, smut, a little drama, and a lot of fluff! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I'm home!" Blaine chorused over the sound of the vacuum.

Kurt poked his head around the corner, "Great! I just finished putting all of the finishing touches on the living room!"

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing at his temple. "Show me around?"

It had been five years since Kurt and Blaine got married, and it took them that time to remodel the kitchen, master bedroom, master bath, and now finally the living room of the apartment. They still had both guest rooms, the den, and the office to remodel, but Kurt was taking things one-step at a time.

Blaine had not been allowed to enter the living room for a few days because Kurt was finishing up, and he was pretty excited. He didn't want to admit it, but the fact that a lot of the apartment was still the same way it was when his late grandparents owned it stung a little bit.

"Okay, but you have to promise to love it!" Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Blaine smiled as Abu came running up to him, "Hey boy! Did Daddy K take you for a haircut today?"

"I did. In between decorating the room. Now, come and look at it!" Kurt whined, shooing Abu away.

Blaine grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be led into the room. He felt his breath catch. The room looked amazing. The walls were a soft gray color with crossed stripes. The red couches that Kurt instantly fell in love with popped. Even Blaine, who wasn't a fan of them at first, had to admit they looked good. They were really comfortable too. Blaine couldn't wait to sit on one and put his feet on the black coffee table. The large wall had several lights hanging that shot the light upward. The far wall with windows had a huge picture of Kurt and Blaine on their wedding day. The third wall had some sort of modern art that Blaine didn't really understand, but it was red so it matched the sofas. It also had their flat screen mounted on it. There was also Blaine's favorite part of the room, the fireplace. He couldn't wait to spend romantic evenings with Kurt in front of it. "This looks amazing, Kurt!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "You're so talented!"

Kurt blushed, "You're just saying that. Oh, and I wanted to show you something, but you can't freak out okay?"

Blaine nodded, moving towards the kitchen, "I'll be in the kitchen. I figured I should start dinner since I have that concert to go to tonight."

"Is that tonight? I thought Regina was going to that one."

"No, she's having problems finding a sitter for the baby. She doesn't want just anyone watching him." Blaine called over his shoulder, pulling out some avocados.

"How old is Ethan now?" Kurt asked while cleaning some lettuce for their salad.

"About 6 months, I think."

Kurt smiled thoughtfully, "We could always babysit. That way you could get your baby fill and we could spend more time together."

Blaine frowned at Kurt's words but nodded, "We could do that," for the past two years they had been arguing off and on about one key thing – children. Blaine wanted them, Kurt still wasn't so sure that was for him. "I thought you had something to show me?"

"I do," Kurt said quickly, "But I'll save it for after dinner." He smiled at Blaine before walking to the wine rack, "Do you want anything specific?"

"Whatever works for you. I'm not picky." Blaine started chopping the chicken. It had taken them almost two years of cooking lessons, but he was finally getting to know his way around a kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, they sat at their dining room table, eating their chicken avocado salad quietly. Though their lives were hectic, they both enjoyed the meals when they could just sit there together and hold hands. The best days were those when they didn't have to say anything.

"Did they sign that band you found a few weeks ago?" Kurt broke the silence.

Blaine nodded, swallowing, "They did! I'm really, really excited to hear what they are going to do. I'm telling you, these guys could change everything about popular music today. They are fantastic."

"That's great! Will I get a sneak peak?" Kurt smiled flirtatiously at Blaine. He knew it was technically against the rules to play music for anyone not involved at Sony, but he usually got Blaine to break.

In the past five years, Blaine had managed to find seventeen different bands that were extremely popular in mainstream music currently. He'd traveled the country and met countless celebrities.

"Maybe," Blaine blushed, "they were thinking about recording one of my songs."

Kurt put his fork down, "Really? Baby, that's amazing!"

"Well, don't get your hopes up," Blaine murmured, turning red. "Let's talk about something else. How's that dress going?"

Kurt sighed and sat his fork down again, "Horribly. The boning is too long and I can't cut it because then the edges will poke through the satin. I just…I don't really have enough technical skills to pull this sort of thing off."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked like he was going to say something, but he returned to his dinner.

"What was that?" Kurt picked at his salad again.

"Kurt, you're so talented. I don't understand why you're still working at Hayden's store…"

"But I'm making clothes now instead of selling hers!" Kurt defended himself.

Blaine grabbed his other hand, "I know, I know. However, I can't help but feel like you should be doing more. I've seen your sketches, Kurt. They're amazing. I know it's May, but can't you find some classes or something? Ones that help you with sewing and construction?"

Kurt bit his lip, he knew now was the moment. "I was actually thinking about that, Blaine." Kurt stood and walked briskly to the den. He grabbed the pamphlet and the folder he kept important papers in. "I got an application to this intensive craftsmanship class. It's twelve weeks, and it starts in June."

Kurt watched as Blaine looked over the application and the pamphlet, "Is this what you were worried about showing me?"

Kurt nodded, "It's just…I'd have to stop working at Hayden's because we're there from eight to three daily. It's literally like a school for fashion design. I know we've been spending quite a bit of money to remodel the apartment so I know it isn't the ideal time to take some time off from the store…"

Blaine held up a hand, "Kurt, if this is what you want, go for it! We have more than enough money to last us for three months."

Kurt knew this was true, when Jack Sr. died four years ago, and Angela followed a few months later, they had inherited quite a bit of money from them. Truth be told, the men probably could have lived off of the money and never worked, but Blaine insisted they invest it.

"I know…but what if I'm not good enough?" Kurt asked, feeling himself redden.

Blaine stood and moved around the table, kneeling in front of Kurt, "Hey! You are an amazing, amazing designer," he took both of Kurt's hands in his, "I've seen women stop and just stare at your dresses at Hayden's store, wondering what it would be like to own one. You have watched me do what I want for over five years, and now I want to watch you do what you want to do. I want to watch you achieve your dreams." Blaine kissed both of Kurt's palms before surging up and kissing his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt sighed at the loss of contact.

"So you're going to send that in, right?" Blaine grinned.

"Yes," Kurt replied, flabbergasted.

"Good. What do we have planned for this weekend? I'm totally free!" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt.

"I have to finish this jacket I'm making for a customer," Kurt dreaded the thought; his fingers were filled with pinpricks.

"Speaking of which, I picked up your nametags the other day from that shop." Blaine carried their plates to the kitchen and grabbed the box off of the front table. Inside were 200 labels that read _Hummel. _Kurt decided about two years into the marriage that he missed his last name. However, he hadn't wanted to hurt Blaine, so he just used his old last name as the name in his fashions.

_Hummel _clothing sold about fourteen items a month from Hayden's store, and he got 90% commission from it. He now hoped to open his own store after attending classes.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled and tucked the labels into his sewing kit. "I'm going to take Abu on a walk, want to come with?"

"Let me do the dishes and change, and I will." Blaine did the dishes hurriedly. He hated using the dishwasher because there were so few dishes, and he hated the smell if they sat.

After putting away the dishes, he slipped out of his work clothes and into jeans and a v-neck.

Kurt grabbed Abu and his leash and walked hand in hand with Blaine down to the local dog park. "What time do you have to leave for the concert?"

"I have about two hours, and I'm going in this so don't fight me." Blaine swung his hand slightly, bumping into Kurt.

"Who said I was going to?"

"Your expression when I walked out of the room." Blaine knelt and let Abu run around the smell fenced in park with the other dogs.

Kurt blushed, "I wasn't looking at you like that because you looked bad."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt, pressing him against the metal of the fence. He placed either hand on each side of him, trapping him between his arms and hips.

"You looked so good," Kurt murmured against his lips, wrapping his arms around Blaine and putting them in his back pockets.

Blaine just groaned and pressed into him more, forgetting momentarily that they were in public.

"EXCUSE ME!" A voice yelled at them. "EXCUSE ME SIR," the woman poked her arm into Kurt's shoulder.

The boys jumped apart, both expecting to get reprimanded about their public make out session. "Yes?" Kurt asked sheepishly, keeping his hands in Blaine's pockets so that he couldn't pull away, he needed to block the problem Kurt currently had.

"Could you please remove your mutt from my purebred?" The old woman asked, "And what gives you the right to use this dog park?"

"Remove my mutt…" Blaine muttered and turned to see Abu on top of a small poodle. "OH MY GOD ABU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Kurt, however, glared at the woman, "What gives me the right to use this park down the street from my apartment? Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

Blaine ran over and stopped three feet short of Abu, "I don't want to do this," he whined to no one in particular. "His first time should at least be special." Blaine tiptoed backwards, shielding his eyes.

The old women scoffed, "Well I'm sorry. But I know plenty of young people use this park and don't live around here. I'm just protecting the neighborhood."

Blaine tried to block out the noises he heard as Abu and the small poodle continued their rendezvous in the park. He silently thanked God they were the only two in the park.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the woman, and pulled Blaine towards him, "Well maybe you should think before you judge."

The woman turned on her heel just as Abu and the poodle finished, she grabbed her dog and carried her out the south exit of the park.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and started laughing. Abu came running over to them and started pawing at their legs.

"You know this is your fault," Blaine commented, putting the leash back on Abu.

"How?"

"You wouldn't let me get him neutered. You didn't want him to lose his manliness." Blaine threaded his fingers with Kurt again, taking off towards home.

"Do you want me to cut yours off?" Kurt grimaced at the thought.

"I think you'd miss it too," Blaine untangled his hands and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "Right?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt's eyes turned dark but he laughed, "I cannot believe you turned that around. But I would."

Blaine leaned over and nipped at his ear, "I thought so."

"Why do you have to go to this concert?" Kurt whined, "Stay home and in bed with me."

"I can't, but I'll make it up to you tonight." Blaine promised.

**Later**

Kurt settled into bed around 11:30, figuring Blaine wouldn't be in for another four hours. Therefore, he was surprised when not even an hour later, Blaine came into the bedroom.

"That bad?" Kurt asked, knowing that if Blaine was home early, the band had to have been really bad. Blaine usually gave them the benefit of the doubt.

"That bad," Blaine said, stripping off his shirt.

Kurt groaned from his place in the bed. Though it had been five years, barely anything had changed about Blaine. He had slightly more hair peppering his chest. "Come here," Kurt ordered.

Blaine crawled up the bed, kissing Kurt's lips softly, Kurt didn't care that he had just showered, he needed to touch Blaine. He immediately grabbed Blaine's hand.

Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair, "You smell so good."

Kurt smiled while still kissing Blaine.

"I love it," Blaine whispered, taking his hand and trailing it up and down Kurt's chest and stomach, dipping his fingers only slightly under Kurt's pajamas.

"Mmm, I love you. I love it when you're here with me," Kurt muttered, arching into Blaine's touch. "I love it when you touch me…."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked. He trailed his fingers down Kurt's sides, "Like this?"

"Yes," Kurt whined, willing Blaine to put his hands lower.

"I love touching you too," Blaine told him.

Kurt smiled, because even though they'd been together so long, it felt nice to know Blaine still felt the same way. Kurt trailed one of his hands up Blaine's arm, feeling the smooth skin and muscles underneath his fingers.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"…"

When Blaine didn't answer, Kurt turned and looked at his husband. Blaine put a hand to Kurt's face, tracing his thumb down Kurt jaw. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's forehead, his eyes, his nose, each of his cheeks, and then his lips softly. He pulled back and just looked into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt looked back and ran his fingers softly through Blaine's curls.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt lifted his head from the pillow and swept Blaine's lips up in a kiss. He meant it to be a soft kiss, and kiss that told Blaine that he loved him too. He pulled away and then leaned back in, causing Blaine to moan lightly. Kurt couldn't help it and he deepened the kiss. Blaine's arm slid under Kurt's shoulders to pull him nearly on top of him and Kurt wrapped his own around his husbands' warm back, holding onto him tightly. He ran his hands down Blaine's back, feeling the muscles twitch.

They pulled away again and just looked at each other. Even though it had been five years, they still loved each other more every day. Moments like this weren't frequent, and they wanted to cherish the moment.

But both men knew they needed each other. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine again.

Blaine groaned and reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out the small bottle because they neededthis and they needed to be closer. Blaine wanted to be as close to Kurt as he possible could. He passed the bottle to Kurt.

"Please," Blaine begged.

Kurt nodded and they removed the rest of their clothing. Kurt began slicking up his fingers as Blaine bent one of his legs up. Kurt slid his hand between them, past their erections and in between Blaine's legs, finding his entrance and easing two fingers inside. Blaine hissed slightly and Kurt kissed his should, sliding a third in slowly.

Neither said anything, only breathless little sighs and soft moans until eventually Kurt urged Blaine to turn onto his left side, facing away from him while he slicked himself up. He peppered Blaine back with more kisses. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's chest and pulled against him so Kurt's chest and stomach were flush with Blaine's back. Blaine lifted his leg up and over Kurt's thigh as Kurt angled himself accordingly. Blaine gripped the hand Kurt had pressed against his chest, threading their fingers together as Kurt pushed himself through Blaine's ring of muscle, both of them moaning and gasping as he moved further in.

Kurt let Blaine adjust, kissing his neck as Blaine ran his other hand down Kurt's side, feeling his soft skin.

Kurt pulled his hips away and thrust back in again, the sensation seemed to intensify and Kurt buried his face in Blaine's hair, breathing in the scent that was purely Blaine. That familiar smell accosted his senses, and he was breathing it, breathing in the scent of Blaine. It grew stronger and Kurt moved slightly faster, heart pounding in his chest.

He rocked his hips and Blaine tightened his leg around Kurt's thighs. They were as close as they could be, and their sweat was mingling, but Kurt kept up his steady pace.

"I love you," Blaine said brokenly, "So much."

"Shh," Kurt soothed, tightening his hand in Blaine's trembling one.

Their moans echoed off the walls and their candles were running low. Kurt's grasp on Blaine tightened as his body tensed with his sudden release but he was encouraged by his name tumbling from Blaine's lips.

He felt Blaine's body sag in his arms and he raked his fingers through the now sweaty curls. They fell asleep that way moments later, reveling in the feeling and smell of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!<strong>


	2. Housewarming

**Hello everyone! I know not everyone reads Author's Notes, but I thought I'd let you know that I won't be updating this story quite as frequently as I did the others. I'm taking five courses this semester, I work 20 hours, and I'm on the executive board of several clubs. Plus, I do have a social life (I promise). I'm going to try for 3 a week, sometimes there will be more, sometimes maybe less. Just a heads up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kurt, Blaine, and Abu met with their lovely neighbor and her poodle seven more times in the doggy park.

"Kurt, can't we just switch parks? There are about twelve within walking distance," Blaine asked three weeks later over lunch at a café one Saturday morning.

Kurt chewed on his falafel sandwich thoughtfully, "We could. But why? She is a stuck up old woman. Her dog obviously enjoys it and so does Abu."

Blaine grinned devilishly, "I thought you didn't want children. You know, if Abu gets Antoinette von Miller," he paused for Kurt's usual snort at the poodle's name, "pregnant, you will technically be a grandfather."

"I'd be the best looking grandfather around," this earned him a glare from Blaine, "after you, of course." Kurt continued chewing his sandwich.

"Still. If I have to get reamed out by grandma again I'm going to scream. Every single time, she yells at me to pull Abu off of Antoinette von Miller, every time. I think she's jealous," he was used to saying the full name because the woman yelled at him every time he shortened it, "and I just feel bad. Plus, he humps the pillows at home then. We can't keep buying new pillows."

"Especially because these new ones are specially ordered from India. Do you know how long that fabric takes to make? Weeks. We can't have a couch without accent pillows either. It would look positively ugly." Kurt shook his head quickly, "We should be working on those other four rooms, by the way. I was thinking of keeping only one guest room and turning the other into a closet. Then you can have an office and I can have a sewing room."

Blaine frowned but quickly put a smile back on his face. Kurt was too busy picking at his sandwich to notice, "Yeah. I mean, for my office we can just keep it the way it is."

Kurt's head snapped up, "No we can't! I was thinking about going with a black and silver metal themed room. Masculine and strong. But it needs to be bright so you don't go crazy, so that's where the metal comes in. I figure the closet can be the last thing we work on. I'll probably use it for my clothes as well as the clothes I make if I get into this seminar."

"What are you going to do with the room if you don't?" Blaine asked, tactfully avoiding eye contact.

Kurt paused, "Do you think I'm not going to get it?"

"No no no!" Blaine said quickly, grabbing Kurt's hands, "But I was just wondering…" he trailed off, looking back down at his lap again.

"Wondering?"

Blaine thought quickly, he didn't want to have another fight about a baby. "Well, I was considering getting some exercise equipment…"

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "Don't you like our gym? I think the new steam room is nice, plus the yoga instructor is phenomenal. We can look into other options if you want. But I mean, you only really use the weights so they're practically the same everywhere, right? I could see if you used the equipment, but you run outside like a crazy person instead of in some climate controlled environment…" Kurt continued ranting for nearly twenty minutes about how nice their gym was, and how Blaine shouldn't get exercise equipment.

"Well, then what would you like to do with the room?" Blaine asked, pulling out his card to pay the bill. "If it doesn't become a closet, I mean."

"Well, I suppose we could use another guest room? My parents don't come up a lot and yours have the apartment only twenty minutes away." He thought for a few moments, "I guess I'd put it another bathroom? That way if we both want to show you don't have to go to the guest room to shower." He waved his hand, "But you don't have to worry. I'm getting into that seminar."

He was right, when Blaine and Kurt arrived back home and checked their mail, and acceptance letter into the seminar waited for them.

Blaine wrapped and arm around Kurt, "Baby, see, I told you that you had nothing to worry about. How about we go in, make ourselves some tea, and look at some treatments for closets?"

"Treatments? I see you have been listening to my discussions with you about décor. I will take you up on that offer. I'll make the tea while you take Abu out. Keep him away from Antonio." Kurt purposely came up with new names for the poodle on a daily basis.

"Antoinette von Miller," Blaine corrected with a teasing smile, "She's royalty. Related to the grand supreme winner at the dog show," Blaine recited this like an Ivy-League graduate. That was part of the speech they got every time Abu was carried away with his affection, so they both knew her credentials.

"At least he has good taste. I think he got that from me," Kurt scoffed, "Now take him out before he Antoinette von Pees all over the new carpet."

It took nearly twenty minutes to get Abu down and back up, mainly because he kept trying to drag Blaine to the doggy park. When Blaine finally got the dog back into their apartment, Abu ran into the least used guest room and whined. "Kurt, I feel like a horrible person. He just wants to be with Antoinette von Miller. Who are we to keep them apart?"

"Blaine, he's a dog."

"But dogs have feelings! He loves her, and we are the jerks that keep him from being it the poodle her loves. We are the Montague's!" Blaine ranted, "Soon he's going to try to break out of the house and be with her. Then they'll run away together and we'll never see him again!"

Kurt just stared at Blaine before opening his mouth, "Blaine, he's a dog. Yes dogs may have some feelings, but they aren't as complex as ours. He is not heartbroken about not being around Andrew."

"Antoinette von Miller," Blaine correctly without meaning to, "let's just get to work on this closet."

Kurt paused, "Actually, can we shop for my sewing room first? I figure it's more important that I have that set up so I can actually make the clothes that go into the room."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, "I can sit here and pretend to help you with that, but I can't promise to actually be of any help."

Kurt let out a laugh, "That's true. I guess sewing machines and bobbins aren't really your thing. Do you have any work to do?"

Truth be told, Blaine was aching to sit with his guitar and just write. It had been weeks since he wasn't filing through papers and videos of different bands approaching Sony to sign them on a permanent or temporary basis. He did have about twenty papers he needed to fill out for bands that were going into the recording studio on Monday, though. "I have some papers to fill out, yeah. I'll go get my lap desk."

When Kurt got Blaine the lap desk about two years ago, he had resisted. He thought it was dorky and too juvenile, but now he used it religiously – for popcorn, for work, for playing games.

Kurt was already sitting down on the couch so Blaine curled himself around the taller man, nestling in and allowing Kurt to wrap and arm around his shoulder. Instead of working on his paper, he glanced at Kurt's laptop. "Damn. Those are expensive."

Kurt nodded, "I know, I don't know which one to get. There are so many options."

"Get the best you can," Blaine offered, "I mean, it's your dream. If you want your dream come true, you need to try your hardest and work with the best materials."

Kurt nodded, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he thought through about fourteen different sewing machines. "This one says price on request…"

"That means it costs more than our rent in our first apartment," Blaine was filling out a form and concentrating on getting all of the band members' names right. This wasn't a band he signed, but he took over from Regina who needed to lighten her load until she found a proper babysitter.

Kurt was typing away furiously at Google, trying to find the approximate value of the sewing machine. From the way Kurt was looking lovingly at the picture, Blaine knew it didn't matter if the thing cost a million dollars, he was going to buy it. "Well…that's reasonable, I suppose…"

"$9,000 for a sewing machine?" Blaine asked, stunned.

"But it's an Ellisimo Gold!" Kurt was literally salivating. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "It looks like a robot."

"A beautiful robot," Kurt corrected, "A beautiful robot that I would like to own."

Blaine shrugged, "If that's what you want, buy it, you don't need my permission."

Kurt gave out another squeal. "You are the best husband ever, you know that, right?"

"I try." Blaine stood up and stretched, neither had realized it, but they had been on the couch for nearly three hours. "Do you want to go for a run?"

"I think I'll stay here and buy some more stuff," Kurt pointed to his computer screen.

Blaine ran to change into gym shorts and a torn t-shirt. "Okay, I'm taking Abu with me. He needs to get out of the house. Maybe running will give him endorphins so he doesn't miss Antoinette von Miller anymore. I don't want to have to pay for a dog psychiatrist. Can you imagine the shame?"

"Blaine, you're babbling."

Blaine frowned, "I know. But it's just that can you imagine what people will say if they find out we made our dog so depressed that he had to go to a dog hospital? All I'm saying is that some exercise will help him run off the blues. It's simple science, Kurt."

"Blaine, I know you're taking Abu down to the dog park," Kurt added a few dress forms to his online shopping cart.

Blaine stopped talking, "No, I'm not…I mean, I may pass it on the way…"

"Go be the dog's fairy godfather," Kurt laughed, "But know that you have to be back and ready by seven for Hayden and Santana's housewarming party."

"Okay, are you dressing me again?" Blaine was stretching, apparently he really did plan on running at some point.

"Don't I always?" Kurt's mind immediately went from the online store to Blaine's closet, which was now littered with clothes Kurt picked. Blaine hadn't gone shopping by himself in some time, though Kurt thought he could probably do so soon.

"That's why I love you," Blaine said and then he left, letting Abu lead him towards the park.

* * *

><p>"You look nice," Blaine looked up and down Kurt with an appreciative eye. Kurt was wearing tight dark wash jeans, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up, and a checked scarf. He was wearing brown oxford shoes, something he had picked up from Blaine. "I look stuffy."<p>

"You look fine," Kurt murmured. Truth be told, he loved dressing up Blaine so much that he tended to overdress his husband from time to time. Blaine was wearing gray tweed pants blue and red striped polo.

The men walked quickly down the five blocks to the brownstone that Hayden and Santana had moved into. Though it wasn't very different from Hayden's old one, it was closer to Hayden's store, Blaine and Kurt's house, and also Sony, where Blaine got Santana a job as a backup singer.

He was currently trying to get the company to sign her as a developing talent, and was very close to making the deal. However, she didn't know that.

Hayden was running around the house, making sure no one entered the coatroom without permission and no one got anything on the carpet. "Clear liquids only!" Santana was snapping at people. "If you want to drink anything else please stay in the kitchen or dining room! This has white carper, people!"

Hayden grinned when she saw Kurt and Blaine, "Thank god you two are here! Kurt, can you please come look at this stove, it isn't working. Blaine, darling, there's a leaky pipe…"

"I've got it," Blaine headed towards the main bathroom in the house, grimacing when he realized what lying on a bathroom floor would do to his clothing.

Twenty minutes later Blaine came down the stairs, slightly rumpled but still fresh and he gave a little scream when he saw Regina and her husband Johnny. "Give me my godson!" He made his way towards the tottering eleven month old, who let out a shriek when Blaine picked him up, "Hey Ethan!"

The baby giggled and grabbed at Blaine's hair, successfully catching a chunk and pulling. "Ethan, no!" Regina untwined his fingers and placed them into one of Blaine's fingers.

"Don't yet at him. It isn't his fault it looks like a Chia pet," Blaine threw Ethan slightly in the air, caught him, the boy giggled again, and drooled a little onto Blaine's clothing.

"Careful," Kurt warned as he walked next to Blaine, "That's Valentino."

"It's just some baby spit," Blaine said in his best baby voice, "It doesn't hurt anyone!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, "I think you just took over babysitting duty for the night," he motioned to Regina and Johnny who were talking to Santana about the latest lounge show and Johnny's bar. Blaine knew they wanted her to perform in the show, mainly so Blaine could get more footage of her singing.

"That's fine! Come on, Ethan, I think I saw your favorite fire truck in your mommy's bag!" Blaine carried Ethan until the floor was relatively clear, then he put the baby down and let him walk.

"Wouldn't it be easier to hold him?" Kurt followed behind them, watching as Ethan fell every three steps.

"It would. But then he wouldn't get practice. He's going to be a baseball player, aren't you, Ethan?" The boy only giggled in response, falling onto his diaper and clapping his hands.

"Baseball?" Kurt sat on the ground next to Blaine, who was pushing the fire truck down the hallway and watching Ethan sit on top and scoot his way back to Blaine.

"Football players are usually jerks," Blaine reasoned, kissing Ethan on the head, "And my godson is most definitely not a jerk."

"Right, yeah. Football players are assholes." Kurt said, checking his phone to see the time.

"Language, Kurt! He's going to start repeating words soon enough. He's already talking a little," Blaine pushed the fire truck further down the hallway now.

"He is?" Kurt crooked an eyebrow, "I haven't heard any of it."

"Watch," Blaine looked down to the tottering boy who was now trying to straddle the fire truck, "Ethan where's mommy?"

"Mamamamamamamamamamamama" the boy babbled, scooting along the carpet.

"Blaine Anderson, if that makes lines in my brand new rug I swear to god I'll kick your…" Hayden paused, "booty. I will kick your booty."

"He's the one riding it!" Blaine reasoned.

"Oh yeah, Hobbit, blame the baby," Santana laughed, lacing her fingers into Hayden's, "His parents are both out on the patio if you want to rejoin the adult world."

"Do I have to?" Blaine looked at Ethan who was currently sucking on the wheel of his fire truck.

Kurt looked at the baby is disgust, "Isn't that dirty?"

Blaine jumped up and took the fire truck, "Probably. Ethan and I are going to go play…"

"Find his mommy and daddy so Mr. and Mr. Anderson can play twenty-five year old childless husbands," Kurt butted in.

Blaine frowned but actually wasn't too upset, "Fine! Take away from Ethan time." He turned to the baby who was chewing on a button near Blaine's shoulder, "Isn't he a big old meanie?"

Kurt decided it was time for a drink and moved towards the kitchen, "When you lose your playmate, come get a drink."

Blaine found Regina and Johnny, who were more than willing to take their son back. "There's our perfect baby!" Regina cooed when she saw Blaine holding the boy onto his shoulders. "And his perfect Godfather," she amended.

Blaine blushed and swooped Ethan off his shoulders, "He's quite a handsome boy already," Blaine laughed, "I guess he takes after his grandfather…"

"It's a shame he isn't related to you," Johnny joked, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. "Hey, could you do us a favor?"

Blaine saw Regina give Johnny the stink eye but didn't comment. "Sure, what do you need?"

"This Friday, Reg and I want to go out for our anniversary…would you be willing to watch Ethan for a few hours?" Johnny didn't quite meet Blaine's eyes.

"Tell him the whole truth, Johnny," Regina warned.

"Okay, will you watch him overnight? We haven't been able to have a full night together since he's been born…and we really want to. I know Kurt doesn't particularly like children…but…" Johnny faltered.

"Sure!" Blaine adored Ethan and wanted to spend more time with him, "Ethan and Abu love each other, and Abu's been depressed lately so perhaps they can cheer each other up."

"What's wrong with Abu?" Regina bounced Ethan on her hip, he kept trying to jump back to Blaine.

"He's having woman problems," Kurt said, handing Blaine a drink and wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist.

"He's in love," Blaine corrected, "And her owner doesn't approve."

"Neither do I. I don't want him having puppies with some hoity toity purebred bitch." Kurt smiled at his own joke.

"Well, I think our dog can love whoever he wants. Sure, I'd prefer he love someone whose mom doesn't look like the crypt keeper meets Betty White, but that's who he chose." Blaine joked with Kurt, pressing a kiss into his temple.

"You two need to have children ASAP so you stop treating the dog like one," Hayden said as she joined the group on the patio.

Kurt snorted something that sounded mighty close to: "Not going to happen."

Blaine just scuffed his shoe on the ground.

Regina nodded and pulled back on Ethan again. "Seriously. I think Blaine has more maternal instincts than I do."

"Or me," Hayden laughed.

"He definitely has more than I do," Santana joined in.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Can we talk about something else that doesn't include something that isn't going to happen?"

Summer share in the Hamptons?" Santana tried.

"I have a child, children don't work in the Hamptons," Regina pouted, "Plus, we don't have that kind of money."

Blaine turned to Kurt, "I think we're out too because Kurt is taking some classes…"

Hayden's eyes opened wide, "On what?"

"Erm…sewing." Kurt shrugged, "I didn't want to tell you tonight, but I'm going to need some time off…"

Hayden nodded, "Of course. I always said you didn't belong in my shop. You belong out making your own clothes. We sold your purple handbag by the way."

"The leather one?" Blaine grinned at Kurt, "That one was gorgeous. If I could carry a purse, I totally would have carried that one!"

"You can carry a purse, Blaine, fashion knows no gender." Kurt used his hip to nudge his husband, "But who bought it?"

"Some Stepford Wife from California."

"You mean people will see my designs in California?" Kurt's eyes were wide and shining. "Like, not just a few dozen people in the city?"

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck, trying to hide his proud smile, "I told you, Kurt. Everyone loves your designs. You just need to find what you're passionate about and make that. Soon people will be carrying your designs in Australia and Brazil!"

"Let's not get carried away," Kurt waved away the compliment.

Regina was still fighting with Ethan, who literally was trying to jump from her arms to Blaine. "Give me him," Blaine laughed, cradling the baby in his arms. Ethan immediately calmed down and put his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Aw, he's sleepy," Blaine whispered, "I'm going to go carry him into the bedroom to see if I can put him to sleep." Blaine left the patio, whispering to the heavy-lidded baby.

"Go follow him," Hayden urged, winking at Johnny and Regina.

"I know what you're trying to do," Kurt chided, "You think if I see him with a baby I'll immediately want one. But I've seen him with Ethan before, and mostly I just feel awkward."

Hayden rolled her eyes but didn't give up, "Just go follow them."

Kurt crept up the steps, dodging around the various people still at the party. Kurt made a mental note to reprimand Santana and Hayden for spending too much time talking to them on the patio. When he finally found Blaine, he saw him cradling Ethan, who was now wrapped in a blue blanket. His eyes were closed, and his thumb was in his mouth.

Kurt was about to speak when he heard Blaine's voice ring through the air.

_Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top  
>When the wind blows, the cradle will rock<br>When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
>And down will come baby, cradle and all<em>

Blaine repeated the verse until Ethan appeared to be fast asleep. He laid the baby down onto the guest bed, putting pillows all around the bundle just in case he rolled over. Blaine placed a kiss on his godson's forehead.

When he turned, he started, "Kurt," he whispered, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few seconds," Kurt lied.

Blaine frowned, "Oh. Do you want to head home? I know you wanted to stay out later, but I'm tired already."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. Let's just go say goodbye to Hayden, Regina, Johnny, and Santana."

The husbands said their goodbyes and headed towards where Ray was waiting for them. When they got into the shiny car, Blaine immediately put his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt raked his fingers through Blaine's hair, "What's wrong, baby?"

Blaine shook his head, "Nothing. Just silly stuff I let get into my brain."

Kurt frowned, and worried that if they kept this up, he would get frown lines. Nevertheless, he knew what was on Blaine's mind. Kurt pulled away and put his hand under Blaine's chin, "Hey. We'll be okay. We already have a family. You, me, and Abu, soon we'll probably have Abu's illegitimate puppies. We're enough, Blaine."

Blaine nodded sadly, "I know. I love you, Kurt. I just always thought I'd have kids. But I won't give you up just for a son or daughter." He snuggled back into Kurt, closing his eyes and humming.

Kurt wanted to ask Blaine one question, but didn't have the heart to: Was Blaine's love still strong even though Kurt was tearing one of Blaine's dreams out from right under him?

* * *

><p><strong>Revie<em>ws <em>Please!**

**Tumblr is crissmedarren**


	3. Big Breaks and Huge Fights

**I don't have much to say here except thank you all for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kurt wiped the sweat from his palms and checked his hair using his cell phone for the hundredth time that day. He quickly crossed and uncrossed his legs. There were still twenty minutes until the instructor had to be in class, but almost every desk had a student in it.

Kurt noticed, with some pride, that most students had lesser sewing machines that he did. True, his weighed a lot and Blaine warned him about switching sides so that one of his arms wouldn't be bulkier than the other, but his was still better.

Except for the one man near the back, who had the exact same machine Kurt had. Kurt caught his eye and gave him a quick nod. He found his enemy for that class.

Blaine told him before he left that he needed to find an enemy for the class because that was when Kurt worked hardest.

The instructor swept into the room, trailing a long teal scarf behind her. She appeared to be in her mid-forties. "Welcome to sewing class. You were all picked for your promising portfolios, delightful designs, and scintillating sketches. However, none of you are on par for your sewing skills. We will fix that in this class. Your fingers will bleed, your ears will ring, and you will get many sleepless nights. But you will also get your foot in the door. We will have many guest teachers that are here to look at your designs, to track your skills. This isn't basic sewing class," the woman eyed a few women with small machines, "if you can't do basic stitches, please move to our lower classes."

Kurt gulped, this was going to be far harder than he thought.

"I'm Mrs. Kohler, and welcome to my class. First thing is first, we have a guest joining us, Mr. Brian Lewis, who currently works with Michael Kors. If you will, Mr. Lewis." She took a seat in her plastic chair.

Kurt nearly fell off his chair when the man he had labeled as his enemy stood and moved towards the front of the classroom. "What I've learned from my years in this business is that everyone can sketch a design that looks beautiful. However, whether or not that design is creatable is a different story. If the execution of a garment is poor, it will never sell. First, what I'm going to do is go around and look through each of your sketchbooks, and I will tear out anything that is impossible to make. Those of you in the back, impress me and rip them out ahead of time. You," he looked directly at Kurt, "are my first victim."

Kurt should have learned in high school that sitting in the front row was always stupid. But he grabbed his sketchbook and flipped through the pages, wanting to kick himself for the couture gowns he attempted to draw a few weeks ago.

Mr. Lewis pulled another plastic chair to the opposite side of the desk, "Your name please?" he eyed the list.

"Kurt Anderson?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

Kurt's mind snapped, "Telling you."

"Alright Kurt, show me what you have, there's no backing out now." The long haired man took the book and started flipping through the pages. His brows furrowed as he slammed the book down. "Didn't I tell you people to take out anything that would be impossible?" To Kurt's horror, he started ripping page after page of drawings out of Kurt's book.

Kurt found his voice: "Hey! Can you at least let me keep those?" He was seeing red, some of those drawings had been from high school yet. He knew some of them were impossible, but with the right tools, anything could be possible in the future.

"You want to keep these? Fine. But don't bring them to this class. You need to learn to make practical clothes before you can make anything like this. Who exactly do you think you are?" The man slammed his book down and moved on to the next student, who was now cowering in fear and ripping pictures out.

Kurt gathered his drawings and tried to tame the frayed edges of his papers. He sat there silently and seethed. Who was this man to tell him he couldn't do any of these designs? Kurt knew he had to prove him wrong.

The man continued his assault, and some people even left the classroom, muttering that it wasn't worth the money.

But Kurt stayed.

Most of the first class was spent going over their different sewing machines and learning parts. Kurt thought it would be a waste of time, but actually found himself learning more about his machine than he knew.

Mr. Lewis sat in the corner the entire class and just stared at the remaining students.

When the four hours were up and it was time to go to lunch, Kurt stood and gathered his materials. He had a pattern making class in two hours, and the instructor assured him that he could keep his sewing machine in the room. Kurt breezed past Mr. Lewis, sticking his chin in the air and decided not to make eye contact.

"Mr. Anderson," he said, quickening his pace to catch up with Kurt, "your drawings impressed me."

"Yet you tore them out of my notebook," Kurt mused, "Somehow I don't think that was an appropriate reaction."

"I was protecting you," Mr. Lewis smiled easily, "In the next class you are trading designs. You don't want anyone stealing those designs, do you? Because you can put them back into your book."

"Didn't you just do that for everyone though?" Kurt started to walk away and Mr. Lewis kept pace, "Mr. Lewis…"

"Call me Brian," The man smiled, "Look, Kurt, you're talented. I think you're more talented than anyone in there, and that confused me, because someone of your caliber should be in the industry. So I looked at your record. You spent two semesters at a no-name college and then you quit. Now you're working in a boutique where you sell only a few pieces a month? What the hell kind of blip is that?"

"It's a long story," Kurt adjusted his bag, "It just wasn't the right place for me."

"I figured as much. You seem like much more of a free spirit then you let on." Brian held open the door for Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip, "How can you tell that from talking to me, notice I said talking to me and not yelling at me, for five minutes?"

"I know my designs, and your designs tell me a lot about you. That copper dress was phenomenal. What was your inspiration?" Brian turned right, and Kurt was obliged to follow.

Kurt felt himself blush, "My husband's eyes in the morning, as corny as that sounds."

"That isn't corny, it's actually romantic," Brian smiled softly at Kurt, "so you're married?"

Kurt couldn't help but think that this conversation was getting far too personal for a mentor and student. "I am, for about five years." He couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips.

"What's his name?"

"Blaine Anderson, he works as a talent manager at Sony," Kurt wasn't sure he got Blaine's job title right, but he figured it didn't matter.

"Anderson? He took your last name?" The man seemed impressed as they both ordered sandwiches at the deli he directed them to.

"Actually, I took his," Kurt shook his head a little, "Hummel, the name of my designs, was my last name."

"I wondered where you got that from. It's unique, I like it. You don't seem the type to take someone else's last name though." Brian led them towards a small table.

"Once again, for someone who doesn't really know me, you're making a lot of assumptions." Kurt regretted his snide comment as soon as he made it. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I just wanted Blaine and I to be complete, and his name sounded dreadful with Hummel so there it is. Very romantic, if you ask me."

Brian laughed, "It is, actually. My wife hyphenated our names. I'm not going to lie, it hurt me a little. But, we make sacrifices for those we love."

Kurt almost choked on the word "wife" but kept his composure, "Exactly."

"So Kurt, I have to tell you, I shouldn't be doing this, but tonight there is a party for some pretty big names in fashion. Would you and Blaine like to come join us? It will be civil, seeing as it's a Monday night. I'd like to meet the man that inspired the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. Plus, there are some people you need to meet." Brian held out a card with an address printed on the back, "This is the address of the party and my number is on the front."

Kurt nodded, "Sure, we'd love to go. Does this mean you're going to go easier on me in class?"

Brian stood, "I'm not actually going back. I'm a guest mentor, remember? But I'll see you tonight Mr. Anderson." Brian held out his hand, shook Kurt's hand once, then turned to leave, walking the opposite direction they came from.

Kurt wasn't sure what just happened, but he wasn't going to complain.

* * *

><p>Blaine could hardly believe his ears, a band that he found was finally singing his song. Blaine adjusted the headphones around his ears and listened to the lead singer belt out the final verse.<p>

He wanted to cry, but knew no one would approve of that.

"Okay guys, we're going to take it again, but this time I need to pronounce the end of the words. Remember, those are important." The producer leaned back and looked over at Blaine. He motioned for him to take off his headphones. "You know, this is a good song."

Blaine blushed, "Thanks."

"No, like really good. I have a feeling someone is going to convince them to use this as a single. It has so much potential." The man started bobbing his head to the beat, "you kept the rights to this, right?"

Blaine nodded, "But I doubt they'll use it. I'm a no name really. They have songs written by people with much more credibility to their name. I'll be surprised if it doesn't get cut." The years had turned Blaine into somewhat of a realist. This wasn't the first time someone had tried to use one of his songs, actually it as the fifteenth time. So far, he had no song on an album.

He was somewhat numb to the pain by now; he knew that this was just the way the industry worked. But this song meant more to him. He hadn't even wanted anyone to see it, but someone did, and they requested it.

Blaine tried to pay attention to the singing, but found himself imagining video treatments and concert performances of the song.

The song ended and Blaine started clapping for the band, before he realized they couldn't hear him. He shot them a thumbs up instead.

Mr. Parson walked in, "Hello boys. Just doing my customary sweep of the studios. Congratulations, this is the only studio that sounded promising. What was that song?"

"It's called "Maps" sir," Blaine tried to sit up straighter in his chair. He silently cursed himself for not putting more gel in his hair.

Mr. Parson snatched up the music sheet and glanced over the words, "This is nice. Who wrote it? Shirley? Tim?"

"Me," Blaine said quickly, and immediately felt his blush return. "I mean, I wrote the lyrics…and the guitar parts…"

"He wrote the whole thing. I didn't even change a word," the producer butt in, "I added some decent piano and drum parts though."

Mr. Parson nodded, grabbing headphones, "Play it back for me."

Blaine wanted to crawl into a little ball while Mr. Parson listened to his song. He mentally kicked himself for parts of the song he wasn't completely happy with. But Mr. Parson just nodded along to the song, his face relaxed but his eyes darting around the room.

The band was sitting in the booth, drinking water. Blaine knew they could see Mr. Parson, and he wondered if his expression matched their panicked ones.

Mr. Parson took off his headphones and nodded towards Blaine, "Send me the rest of what you have. O'Brien," he nodded towards the producer, "get me a polished copy of that song next week. It goes out to radio by the end of the month." Mr. Parson his the button so the band could hear him, "Congratulations, gentlemen, I do believe you just found your first single." With that, the man left the studio, and in his wake left an astonished band, a busy producer, and a shell-shocked Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine both slid into the town car around seven that night, both giddy from their respective days.<p>

"I can't believe everything is falling into place for us, Blaine!" Kurt jumped a little in his seat. "I mean, this probably means nothing but at least someone said I have talent!"

"I've been saying you have talent for year," Blaine countered, squeezing Kurt's hand. "But I guess since I'm only your husband, I don't count."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "Well, I mean I guess you do. By the way, that tie? Phenomenal! Who's the designer?"

Blaine put on his thinking face, "You know? I don't remember his name! Henry? Hamburger? Bah Humbug?"

"Bah Humbug. I always liked his designs!" Kurt leaned into Blaine, tucking his chin over the shorter man's head.

Blaine loved wearing the things that Kurt designed just for him. He always knew what colors made Blaine look best, and Blaine loved how proud Kurt looked whenever he walked out in one of Kurt's originals.

Tonight, he wore a vest and a tie made by Kurt. He figured if Kurt got them invited to an industry party, he might as well wear his clothes.

The boys both decided that to celebrate their day, they would go for a light dinner, then go to the party, and meet up with Santana and Hayden at the diner later that night for some greasy food.

They both deserved it.

Blaine untangled his hand from Kurt's, "Don't be nervous, handsome," he whispered, cupping Kurt's face and kissing him lightly.

"How do you know I'm nervous?" Kurt gave a trembling grin. He knew he would be just another no name face at the party, so he had no reason to feel nervous.

"Your hands sweat when you're nervous," Blaine answered, interlocking their fingers again.

Kurt wrinkled his nose and pulled his hand out of Blaine's raking them down his pants. "That's disgusting. Great, they're going to think I have a gland problem."

Blaine snorted and grabbed Kurt's hand again, "They won't even notice. I only noticed because I was holding your hand. I hope you don't plan on holding hands with anyone else here." He raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Well there was this one cute guy at the sewing class..." Kurt started, putting a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh really?" Blaine shrugged, "Maybe you should ask him out on a date." For a brief moment, Kurt saw Blaine not as a twenty-five year old man, but as the seventeen year old boy who used to flirt with him without even knowing it.

"Maybe I should. He'd probably say yes." Kurt leaned closer to Blaine, snuggling into his neck.

"I'd say yes," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

Kurt's heart flew to his throat, "Still?" What was meant to be joking quickly turned serious as they turned down the final block near the party.

Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes, "Without a doubt."

Kurt felt himself choke up more and he glanced towards Ray, "Hey, Ray, can you take us to the nearest movie theater?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine snapped his head towards Kurt, "What? Kurt, we need to go to this party. You have to socialize. Ray, please go to the party."

"Sure thing, Mr. Anderson."

"Blaine, no one is going to know who I am before or after this party. I need to get ahead using my designs, not a man who only thinks I'm good. I'm not ready to go out into the world yet. I want them to be wowed when I do," Kurt's eyes pleaded with Blaine. "Ray, movie theater."

"Sure thing, Mr. Anderson."

"Blaine Anderson, will you go on a date with me?" Kurt's eyes were wide and clear as he stared at Blaine.

"Of course, Kurt, I would love to go on a date with you." Blaine blushed slightly as Kurt took his hand and kissed his finger over his wedding ring.

It took only ten minutes for them to get to the movie theater. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and ran towards the sales booth, "What movie is the least full?" Kurt asked, trying not to be totally obvious that they probably wouldn't spend their time watching the movie.

"_Dumb Blonde in 3D _starring Jessica Simpson starts in five minutes and there is no one in the theater," the young boy droned.

"Perfect. Two please." Kurt tapped his foot anxiously. He grabbed the tickets and pulled Blaine through the theater.

"If this was a date, we'd get popcorn," Blaine tried to pull Kurt towards the concession stand, but he was too weak.

"We are meeting Santana and Hayden for dinner, remember?" Kurt handed their tickets over and pulled Blaine to the theater.

"You are really excited to see this movie," Blaine babbled, acting like he was picking a seat. "Where do you think the 3D would look the best?"

Kurt realized Blaine wasn't going to make anything easy, so he grabbed his hand and pulled again. They sat at the top of the theater, and Kurt pushed the arm rest up, snuggling into Blaine. "I love you," he murmured, kissing Blaine lightly.

"I love you too…but I have to ask, what brought this on?" Blaine allowed Kurt to open a few buttons on his shirt.

Kurt paused, his finger rubbing against Blaine's thigh, "I just realized I wanted to be with you, alone, not with a group of people. Plus, we haven't done this since before college." Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine full on the lips as the previews started.

Blaine moaned softly and maneuvered Kurt until he was straddling his hips. Blaine pushed up into Kurt, who decided this was better than any party.

* * *

><p>An hour and half later, Kurt and Blaine met Santana and Hayden at the fateful Christmas diner.<p>

"Nice hickey, Hobbit," Santana laughed, winking at Kurt.

Both boys turned a bright red, but grinned at each other. "Is it that bad?" Blaine asked.

Hayden laughed, "You could always say you lost a battle with a vacuum." She reached over and adjusted Blaine's collar, trying to hide most of the bruise.

"Great," Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's neck, "I get to do this to you when we get back," he whispered.

"Get a room, boys!" Santana warned.

"Jealous?" Kurt countered, grabbing Blaine's chin and kissing him quickly.

"No," Santana did the same to Hayden, who laughed into the other girl's mouth.

"Ew, girl kisses." Blaine wrinkled his nose and buried his face deeper into the menu.

"Good evening, guys!" their waitress stood in front of the table.

"Oh! Sally! It's great to see you!" Hayden smiled at the waitress. She was their usual but she had been out on maternity leave for a few months.

Blaine snapped his head up, "Sally!" he jumped up and hugged the woman, "Do you have pictures?"

She knew exactly what he was referring to and pulled out a plastic carrier. She had three dozen pictures of a tiny baby with dark hair and dark eyes. "She's gorgeous!" he cooed, "if you ever need a babysitter, let me know!"

Sally laughed, "I don't think Kurt would like that too much."

The group gave the woman their orders and received them quickly. About halfway through the meal was when trouble started.

"Sally's baby really is adorable," Blaine commented, "Thank god she doesn't look like her dad," he whispered.

Santana nodded in agreement, "Yeah. That would be unfortunate. I sometimes wonder why people reproduce and run the risk of having ugly babies."

"I thought you were all for babies?" Kurt blurted, eyeing Santana.

"For you two, I am," Santana shrugged, "But that's only because I know how much Blaine wants it. Plus, like either of you would create an ugly baby."

Blaine smiled, "We would both create some pretty cute kids. Maybe someday," he shrugged.

Kurt didn't say anything but continued picking at his food.

"You really don't want kids?" Hayden asked him softly, "Even if Blaine does?"

Kurt looked up, he was tired of having this argument. "I don't know," he answered finally.

Blaine tensed for a second beside him, seemingly caught between terror and happiness.

"Kurt, you have to have kids. You have to at least let Blaine look into adoption. Look at how much he wants it!" Hayden blurted.

"Can we stop having this conversation every single time we're together?" Kurt was at the point where he didn't want to see his friends anymore because it was all that was on their minds.

"Kurt, you're being selfish!"

Kurt felt his eyes start watering, and he was about to unleash a verbal bitch slap onto Hayden.

But Blaine beat him to it, "Kurt, let's go. Hayden, I understand you just want me to be happy, and I love you for that. But my happiness means Kurt's happiness too. He doesn't want to have a baby right now. I accept that. Maybe one day he'll change his mind. Maybe he won't. However, you don't need to keep bugging him every single time we're together. This doesn't involve you. It involves Kurt and myself. I can accept that maybe I won't ever be a dad, why can't anyone else?" Blaine slammed money on the table, grabbed Kurt's hand, and pulled him out of the diner.

"Thank you," Kurt sniffled.

Blaine rounded on him and wrapped his arms around Kurt, "Baby, please don't let anyone get to you. I don't really know what's going on, and you don't need to tell me, but I know you'll come around."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Blaine bit his lip and knew he said too much, "Kurt, before we got married…hell before this year, you always wanted to have children. You told me once that you wanted a child with my hair. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't get my hopes up. I don't fully believe that you completely changed your mind, which means you're worried about something. You don't have to tell me today or tomorrow or even next week. But will you tell me what changed your mind?"

Kurt nodded and the two walked in silence to their apartment, both needing the walk to clear their minds.

"Kurt…why is our door open?" Blaine asked as he led Kurt down their hallway.

Kurt stopped walking, "Blaine, please don't go any closer…"

Blaine stopped, "Kurt, go back down to the end of the hallway. I'm going to go in and see if everything is okay."

"Blaine…no. Please. Can't we just call the cops or something?"

Blaine shook his head, "What if one of us just left the door open. I was the last one out and I honestly don't remember closing the door."

This reassured Kurt slightly, Blaine had done it before. While Blaine had matured in the past few years, old habits were hard to break. "Fine, but please hurry. If someone is in there and he kills you, I will kill you."

Blaine laughed, "Thanks, love." Blaine ventured into the apartment and looked around. He covered every room quickly, and everything seemed to be where it was supposed to be until he realized one thing that was missing.

Abu.


	4. Finding Abu and Showertime Fun

**Hello everyone! I just have one quick announcement - I did something in this chapter I said I wouldn't do. There is smut in the middle of the chapter instead of at the end. I'm terribly sorry. Also - don't be so mad at Kurt yet, he has his reasons for why he is acting the way he is. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice broke out in a panicked sob.

Kurt's heart sped up at the sound of Blaine's voice and he ran into the apartment, expecting to see things broken or stolen. Nevertheless, when he ran through the door he almost knocked Blaine over. Everything seemed to be in place, but Blaine's face looked heartbroken. "What's going on?" Kurt tried to peer over his shoulder to see what was making Blaine so upset.

"Abu's gone!" Blaine cried, "We have to go find him! I can't believe I left the fucking door open. I'm such an idiot."

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's chest to soothe him, "Blaine, he probably is just running around the neighborhood. It's New York City, there are tons of people walking around outside, maybe someone found him."

Blaine had tears running down his face; the mill of emotions from the night rendered him unable to contain himself. "Kurt what if he's hurt? What if we don't find him?" Blaine slid down the wall he had been leaning against. "It's all my fault! I'm such a freaking scatterbrain!"

Kurt's heart panged against his chest, he hated seeing Blaine bring himself down, "Baby, everyone makes mistakes. We were both so excited to go to that stupid party that we weren't paying attention."

Blaine sniffled, "A party we didn't even go to."

Kurt used his thumb to brush away tears from Blaine's cheeks, "Go walk around the neighborhood, okay? I'll make some phone calls to our neighbors and see if they saw him."

Blaine nodded quickly, "Call Beatrice von Miller first."

Kurt shuddered but nodded, "Of course. We'll find him, Blaine."

Blaine stood and grabbed a flashlight from the closet. "I have my phone," he placed a gentle kiss against Kurt's lips and whispered, "I'm sorry," before he ran through the door.

Kurt watched Blaine sprint to the stairs and let his own tears fall. He had tried to be brave for Blaine, but what if Abu really was gone? In the city that never sleeps, traffic was just as heavy at night as it was during the day. Kurt tried to push aside the feeling and started looking through his phone for the numbers of his neighbors.

First he called Mrs. von Miller, who answered quickly, "von Miller residence?" She sounded like she just woke up, and Kurt realized that calling the older woman near midnight probably wasn't going to win them any points any time soon.

"Mrs. von Miller, hello, this is Kurt Anderson…uhm, you might remember my dog Abu…"

The woman snorted, "I do remember your mutt. Now why are you calling me near midnight? You young people these days have no sense of respect…"

"Mrs. von Miller, I do apologize, but Abu has gone missing and we thought perhaps he had gone to find Antoinette…" Kurt mentally cursed himself for calling the woman. Of course Abu didn't know where the von Millers lived.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry but I cannot help you, and I would hope you won't call again with such trivial manners. Antoinette von Miller has practice tomorrow for a show and she needs her beauty rest. I own a show dog, not a mutt, remember that." The woman abruptly hung up the phone.

"Shit," Kurt spat, looking through his phone for more names he could call. He hoped Blaine would find Abu soon, because one of the down sides of living in a better part of the city was that everyone around them was older, and most of them were already in bed.

* * *

><p>Blaine panted as he ran down the streets, shining his flashlight in every alleyway and on every doorstep. People were looking at him like he was crazy, but it didn't bother him. He needed to find Abu.<p>

He picked up his pace as he got closer to the doggy park, because if Abu wasn't on his way there, then he definitely found a way into the park.

Sure enough, as Blaine got closer to the park, he saw a telltale pile of dirt on the sidewalk and a burrow path under the gated fence. Blaine slowed down and peered through the bars. "Abu!" he called, seeing a shadowed lump under the fence.

The dog merely whimpered and continued to lie under the bench. Blaine groaned because he realized he would have to either scale the fence or jump over it. Mentally cursing himself for being so short, he tried to stick his shoes into the groove between bars, to find that his feet were too wide. "Abu! Get over here!" he yelled again, bending down and whistling low to the dog.

Abu stayed put.

"Jesus," Blaine muttered, backing up and trying to use his upper body strength to get himself over the fence. He tried to swing his leg over the wrought iron, but merely smacked his shin off the bar. He jumped around on one leg for a bit, cursing himself and swore he would go to the gym Monday morning.

Blaine was about to attempt another jump when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it quickly, "Kurt! I found him. But I can't get to him to see if he's okay and he won't come to me."

"Where is he?" Kurt voice was filled with a mixture of happiness, tiredness, and fear.

"The park. I can't get over the fence!" Blaine groaned again, peering around the corner to see if there was another way in, "I can try to pick the lock I think…"

"Don't," Kurt said quickly, "That would only ruin it. I'll be there as soon as I can. I can probably get over the fence."

"Damn you and your long legs," Blaine cursed.

"You like them," Kurt chided before hanging up quickly.

Blaine nodded to himself before attempting again.

This time, he was able to pull himself up, but he hung precariously in the air for a few seconds before kicking one foot over the fence and rolled over. He landed with a thud on the ground, and laid there for a second, the wind knocked out of him.

Abu, upon seeing Blaine on the ground, trotted over and checked to make sure he was okay.

"Abu," Blaine sighed, sitting up and burying his face deep in the dirty fur, "Why did you leave?"

The dog merely whined and laid his head on Blaine's leg, curling up beside him. Blaine felt the tears well up again in his eyes as he cuddled his dog. He scratched Abu behind the ears to calm the dog down, "Please don't do it again, Abu, I don't think I could ever lose you." Blaine cried again, though now he wasn't sure what it was for.

He thought he'd lost Abu, which was possibly the closest thing he'd ever get to a child.

Kurt ran down the street, panting when he finally got to the park. He saw the dirt, but didn't see Blaine. He ran down the side, expecting to see Blaine at another entrance. He then saw a gate that wasn't locked, so he figured Blaine found that gate and was inside. Opening the gate quickly, he ran towards the front, the only place they'd ever really taken Abu.

When he got closer, he saw Abu and Blaine huddled together on the ground. Blaine's back was completely covered in dirt and Abu was filthy, but as soon as Kurt got near them, he fell to his knees and hugged them close.

"Abu," he cooed, allowing Abu to lick his face, something he rarely didn't allow to happen, "Abu I'm so glad Daddy found you."

Kurt felt his tears give way again at the look of pure contentment and happiness on Blaine's face as he wrapped his arms around his husband and dog.

They sat there in silence for a while, until Kurt realized that it was nearing 2 AM and they were both technically illegally in the park.

"How'd you get in there anyway?" Blaine asked, linking his fingers with Kurt's as they led Abu back towards the apartment, "You don't even have dirt on you."

"The open gate on the east entrance," Kurt laughed, "Please tell me you found it."

Blaine shook his head, "No…I actually have dirt down my pants right now because I fell down the fence."

Kurt bumped into Blaine, "Well, you found him. That's all that matters."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I should have at least looked around. I'm so dumb sometimes."

"Hey now," Kurt stopped walking, pulling Blaine towards him, "You are not. You forget things and get lost in the moment, but you aren't dumb. Don't say that, please."

"But what if Abu had been…."

"Don't bother yourself with what ifs Blaine. You're allowed to make mistakes." Kurt pulled Blaine down the street, "Let's get you and Abu to the showers okay? Everything is fine."

Blaine nodded, smiling slightly at his husband, "I love you, you know that, right?" Blaine still felt the sting from the fight with Hayden earlier that night.

"And I love you," Kurt returned, returning the smile softly. He knelt down, "and I love you," he said to Abu who just licked his face again.

"You're spoiling him. I thought only I was allowed to do that," Blaine said innocently, not quite meeting Kurt's eyes.

"If you ever licked my face, I swear to god Blaine…" Kurt put his finger in Blaine's chest, "Don't even think about it."

"You like the dog more than you like me!" Blaine acted shocked.

Kurt leaned close, "You get a shower and then I'll show you how much I like you," he whispered hotly in Blaine's ear, the lust from earlier running through his veins.

Blaine quickly got Abu into their apartment building and they took the elevator – something Blaine hated doing because he hated being lazy, but he wanted to get upstairs as quickly as possible.

"Are you going to give Abu a bath or do I have to do that first?" Blaine asked, already stripping off his pants.

Kurt was going to make Blaine give Abu his bath, but one look at Blaine standing there caused all of Kurt's blood to boil, "I'll do it. Just go get clean."

Twenty minutes later Kurt finished giving Abu the quickest bath of his life. Kurt looked at his arms and undershirt – they were completely coated with dirt and mud. Kurt was about to jump into the guest room shower when he had a better thought.

He made sure Abu was asleep in his bed in the second guest room and made his way to the master bathroom. He could hear Blaine singing over the stream of the shower.

Kurt poked his head in the bathroom and saw Blaine's shadow and could distinctly make out what appeared to be a mohawk.

Kurt pulled off his clothes and slipped in behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine jumped and turned around, his eyes wide.

"Kurt! Shit! You almost gave me a heart attack! You could've been a murderer or something!" he shouted, hand flying to his bare chest. "Dear lord after the night we just had.."

Kurt silenced Blaine's unnecessary panic by cutting off his rant with a hard kiss. He tangled one hand in Blaine's hair, ruining his mohawk and bringing him even closer as he ran his tongue over the other man's bottom lip.

He steadied the other hand on Blaine's exposed, wet chest feeling his racing heart beneath his own. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth and sweeping it around sensually. "Are you that upset?" Kurt murmured into the kiss.

Blaine didn't answer and instead nibbled his upper lip while moving his hands down Kurt's back and grabbing Kurt's ass, sending warm sensations straight to his cock. Kurt broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Blaine's neck, sucking and even biting as he went lower.

He latched onto one spot on Blaine's collarbone, causing Blaine to move his hands on the wall, trying to find something to hold on to, he settled for putting them back on Kurt. Kurt kissed down his chest and stopped at his nipple to draw it into his mouth and suck it until he could feel Blaine go stiff against him.

"Oh my god, Kurt," moaned Blaine softly when Kurt turned his attention to the other nipple, running his tongue over it while still kneading the other. Kurt pushed Blaine up against the tiled wall roughly.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine as his moved down his chest until he was eye level with Blaine's cock. He studied it for a moment - relishing just being able to look at it and appreciate it - before running his tongue slowly over the tip; tasting a mix of precum and soap.

He felt Blaine shudder and groan.

"Fuck, Kurt. Don't tease me like that." Blaine's eyes were completely blown black with lust as he thread his hands into Kurt's hair.

Kurt ran his lips over the tip again, just to taunt Blaine and show him who exactly was in charge before suddenly taking the whole thing into his mouth. Blaine let out a strangled breath and splayed his hands against the wall as Kurt started moving his mouth over him.

Kurt's hands rubbed Blaine's thighs and cupped his ass as he took him deeper into his mouth, running his tongue along the length of his hard cock until Blaine was panting. He took his mouth off of Blaine to give him a sexy smirk before putting his lips at the base of the shaking man's erection and licking up until he reached the tip which he sucked briefly before standing up and kissing Blaine hard on the mouth, placing his hands on either side of his face and drawing him closer.

Blaine could taste himself on Kurt's tongue and pulled him closer, rutting up against the taller man. They kissed desperately - teeth clashing and biting each other's lips until they were sore.

Blaine reached down to wrap his hand around Kurt's now painfully hard erection while simultaneously tangling his tongue with Kurt's. He felt the taller man stiffen and let out a low groan into his mouth as he began moving his hand on Kurt's wet, stiff cock.

Kurt was close to coming from the second Blaine touched him, but Blaine seemed to realize this by giving Kurt's dick a final squeeze before letting go - much to Kurt's disappointment. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, looking his husband deep in the eyes.

"Blaine, what the hell?" he whined, the tables now turned as he leaned against the tile wall, letting the water run over his body.

"You want it to be over so soon?" laughed Blaine darkly before sticking his fingers in Kurt's mouth.

As they kissed, Blaine moved his hands down Kurt's porcelain body until he reached his entrance and tentatively thrust a finger inside while pressing up against the other man's cock.

Kurt bucked at the intrusion and moved his hips against Blaine's skin, hoping he could sense his growing desperation. Blaine didn't pick up on the hint though, and was kissing Kurt's neck, momentarily distracting him.

"Another, please Blaine, shit," he whimpered. Blaine carefully entered another finger and started moving them faster while moving closer to Kurt's lower half to make things easier. With his other hand, he took Kurt's erection into his hand once more, pumping furiously until Kurt was moaning loud and unashamedly.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Kurt," he said bluntly. "I want to hear you," he added harshly, and Kurt simply nodded quickly.

"I need you inside of me now Blaine, please," he whispered hungrily.

Before he could give Kurt a chance to recover, Blaine spun Kurt around so that his chest was up again the cool tile. There would be no time for lube, and Blaine knew from previous experience that water would be enough.

Blaine lowered his mouth to Kurt's entrance and swirled his tongue around until it was inside. He thrust his tongue in and out until he was sure he wouldn't hurt Kurt too much.

He used his hands to slowly guide himself inside Kurt and he felt the man take in a sharp breath of pain. He moved his hands to Kurt's waist to steady himself and kissed the back of his neck gently and nuzzle into his hair, "Are you okay?" he muttered against his pale skin.

"I'm better than okay," Kurt said as he pressed his cheek to the tile and Blaine inched deeper inside of him, pulling back every few centimeters as he continued to stretch Kurt out. After what seemed like an eternity, Blaine has worked his way all the way in, loving the Kurt felt around his cock.

He bit down on his lip, trying to contain the urge to ravish Kurt hard and fast just yet.

Kurt whimpered, pressing his cheek into the cool tile wall. "Fuck, Blaine. Start moving, I'm begging you."

Blaine held tighter onto Kurt's hips as he started moving in and out slowly at first. Kurt's breathing hitched and he started bucking back into Blaine slightly once the movement became increasingly easier and the pain started fading away. Kurt groaned against the wall, relishing the feeling of Blaine hot against his back and the cold tile pressing into his chest.

Just the way he was panting and pressing against the wall was almost too much for Blaine to take as he started thrusting faster and faster until they were both groaning loudly.

"Fuck Kurt, this feels so good. I'm close." Blaine shouted in a husky voice.

"I know how you feel," panted Kurt. Blaine wanted to heighten Kurt's pleasure so he grabbed Kurt's cock as he started practically slamming into the taller man, jacking him off quickly - his hand moving easily and fast, slickened with water.

"Blaine! Oh god!" Kurt cried out suddenly as he came all over Blaine's hand.

It took only one more thrust until Blaine was coming inside of Kurt, long and deep as he let out a loud cry.

Blaine slid out, causing Kurt to hiss. He turned Kurt around and kissed his husband, using all the strength he had left to hold Kurt up.

"I was almost clean," Blaine chastised.

"Well, I'll just have to help you," Kurt giggled, grabbing the soap and winking at Blaine. The two boys spent the rest of the shower flinging bubbles at each other and laughing.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came far too quickly for both men.<p>

Kurt had a day off because of the fashion shows in the city, and he had planned to use that to put the finishing touches to their separate workspaces. It had been a slow process, but he was almost done. He also had insisted that Blaine take the day off as well.

Blaine mixed the green peppers into his egg mixture when Kurt came into the kitchen. "You're up early," Kurt mentioned, pouring himself some coffee and pecking Blaine's cheek.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," Blaine smiled, "Your phone has been ringing by the way."

Kurt grabbed his phone and realized he had five missed calls, all from Hayden. Kurt figured she wanted to apologize for being so rude two nights before, so he perched himself on the couch and hit her name.

"Hello Mr. Anderson," Hayden greeted him, her voice sounding tired.

"Hayden, you rang?" Kurt still wasn't over the sting of her words.

She sighed, "A bunch of your pieces were sold this morning. Do you want to come pick up the money?"

Kurt nodded and then realized she couldn't see him, "Yeah. Let me eat breakfast with Blaine and then I'll be over. We need to talk."

He heard her sigh again, "Okay. Bye."

Blaine came through carrying their plates to the dining room, "What was that about?"

"Hayden said she sold some of the things I made. I told her we needed to talk." Kurt winced, he didn't want to start this conversation with Blaine on a day when they both had so much to do together.

Blaine nodded, obviously having the same thought as Kurt. "She just let her emotions get the best of her, she'll apologize."

Kurt shrugged, getting up and following Blaine.

They sat together holding hands in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other.

Kurt felt like he either had to spill everything to Blaine or keep it all inside, and he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

Blaine felt like he knew Kurt needed space. He also knew that whatever Kurt decided, he'd be with Kurt until Kurt decided he didn't want him anymore.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up together, still not saying anything. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it just was.

Kurt leaned against the counter, "I'm going to go, I guess."

Blaine nodded, "Hey," he lifted Kurt's chin, "Be excited. You just sold more of your stuff. Your name is getting out there. Don't let other things get you down."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "I love you so much, you know that right?"

Blaine wrinkled his nose, "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt decided to walk towards Hayden's instead of taking the car. He needed the crisp morning air to clear his head.

He needed to figure out what he really wanted.

He slipped into the boutique and saw Hayden handing a bag to a customer, smiling at them.

When the customer left, she smiled slightly at her friend, "That was another one of your pieces. The red skirt, the one that took you ages."

Kurt smiled, "Hayden….we can't do this. You're the first friend Blaine and I made here. Please don't let this little fight tear us apart."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Hayden gushed, "It's just…you said before you wanted kids and I got really excited because you two would be great parents. And kids need great parents, you know? I lost my parents when I was really young so I know what it means to need parents. So many kids have parents that suck, Kurt, and you and Blaine could be great. God, I'm lecturing again." She clapped her hand over her mouth.

Kurt leaned against a display, surveying her with his eyes, "Why does everyone have to remember me saying I wanted kids?"

"I think because we all want to know why you changed your mind. Even Blaine." Hayden always had a soft spot when it came to Blaine.

Kurt's eyes locked with her blue ones, and he felt like she knew everything that was going on inside his head. He bit his lip and looked away, "I…Hayden I can't have this talk with you before I have it with Blaine."

Hayden nodded, "That I understand…but can you at least tell me why you changed your mind?"

"I didn't." Kurt said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Kurt hiding? Will Abu and Antoinette von Miller always be apart? Could Blaine really stand not being a daddy?<strong>


	5. Conversations

**Hello everyone! This chapter should clear some things up - but I've left it a little muddy for some future chapter conversations between our men. Sorry it took so long! Two weeks until Glee is back! Sorry this is so choppy, a lot of it is transitioning to the next part of the fic. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**3 Weeks Later**

Kurt awoke at 7AM to the vibrating of his cell phone next to his head. "Hello?" he muttered, rolling over and finding Blaine's arms open, ready for him to cuddle into them.

"Kurt! You'll never guess what I found out yesterday!" Rachel Berry's voice rang through the phone, high pitched as ever.

"What, Rachel?" Kurt was slightly irritated to be awoken fifteen minutes before his alarm. Throughout the years Rachel stayed friends with them, often getting them tickets to the previews of her shows on and off Broadway.

Kurt knew she was supposed to start rehearsals for her newest show, and he tried to be happy for her but it was early.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed through the phone, "Pregnant!"

Blaine's hand, which had been moving up and down Kurt's arm slowly stuttered, but he kept his pace.

Kurt bit down on his lip hard to stop himself from screaming at Rachel. He didn't want to talk with Blaine yet, he didn't want him to have to continue trying to convince Kurt that he was okay with the current decision. He was frozen, and he knew Rachel would soon question his silence.

Blaine grabbed the phone out of Kurt's hands, "Congratulations!" He said, grinning widely, "How far along are you?"

Kurt half listened to the conversation as his heart hammered in his chest. He wanted to scream, cry, or run away. He couldn't keep this game up, not when he heard the insincerity in Blaine's voice.

He knew Blaine was hurting and putting on a brave face for everyone. Blaine liked to pretend that he didn't let disappointments bother him, but he wasn't fooling Kurt.

Blaine ended the call and just stared at Kurt, who was trying to hold his tears back. "Kurt, baby, what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Blaine put his hands to Kurt's face, lifting it slightly so he could look into his eyes. "Kurt, come on, don't close up on me."

"You're acting like it doesn't bother you that Rachel is pregnant. That a lot of our straight friends are having kids. I know Blaine, I know it's killing you." Kurt shook his head, "I was trying to save you from this."

"Save me from what?" Blaine tried to control his anger and he stood up, putting his hands on his hips, "Save me from feeling like the one dream I really wanted isn't going to come true? Kurt, you're the one who decided you all of a sudden didn't want to have kids!"

Kurt stood across the bed from Blaine, "Blaine, please understand," he pleaded, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Blaine clenched his jaw, "Fine," his hands went back to his hips, "But can we please talk about it tonight? I just want to know Kurt. You already know that I'm not going to leave you if we don't have children. I've told you once, yes I want children, but I want you more." He moved slowly to Kurt, not wanting to fight.

Kurt grabbed Blaine, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Blaine's blush rose on his cheeks, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine softly on the lips, threading his hair into Blaine's curls. Blaine gently nudged Kurt back into the bed, deciding that they'd both be late today.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran into work nearly an hour late, his tie flipping behind him in the wind, "Chelsea, can you cancel my first meeting?" he bellowed over his shoulder.<p>

"Yes, Mr. Anderson, when can I reschedule it for?" The blonde woman smiled sweetly at Blaine.

Blaine thought for a moment. Part of him wanted to tell the band not even to come in, he was almost positive they wouldn't be signed anyway. "Tomorrow morning if they can, if not tell them I will work around them," Blaine relented. "No interruptions for the next hour, okay?"

The woman nodded as he closed his office door.

Tapping his fingers along the edge of the desk, he waited while his computer loaded. He mentally added "get computer to IT" to his to do list and immediately opened the Skype icon on the desktop.

Blaine waited for the call to be completed and then for the connection.

A man with laugh lines, a baseball cap, and blue coveralls appeared on the screen.

"Burt," Blaine greeted, his adoration for the man dripping through his voice, "How are you? Not working too hard I hope?"

"Nope, just fixing up a few of the vintage cars you boys bought me for my birthday. Taking it easy, you know?" Burt shot an easy smile towards the boy who was already loosening his tie.

"That's good. They aren't giving you too much trouble, right?" Blaine knew the cars were little more than scrap metal, but Kurt had insisted that Burt needed a project.

"Not at all. Blaine, not that I don't enjoy this little check in, but to what do I owe this?" Burt had sounded confused on the phone when Blaine set up the Skype call, but he needed to see Kurt's father.

If there was someone Kurt told things he didn't tell Blaine, it was Burt.

"Well, I tried to breech the topic of children with Kurt again…" Blaine began, biting his lip. He also knew that it Blaine just wanted to be a dad, Burt really wanted to be a grandfather.

Burt frowned at Blaine, "I told you to just let him work through his problems. He's always wanted to work through things on his own. He's probably over thinking things again. He's done it about everything from potty training to buying flowers for the wedding. Just give him time, he'll come around and talk to you."

Blaine nodded, leaning back in his chair and gazing out the window, "Do you think he wants kids, Burt? Do you think this is all an act like I do? Or do you agree with Hayden and think he really did change his mind?"

Burt stared thoughtfully at his hands before looking up and Blaine shivered because it felt like the man was looking right into his eyes, "Blaine, Kurt named his stuffed animals and carried a diaper bag around when he was five. I think he really does want to have them. But there's something bothering him, and he's not going to let himself stop worrying before he knows everything will be okay. You're going to have to convince him that whatever he's worrying about is a nonissue."

Blaine grinned at the man who was as much his father as the man who was his flesh and blood, "So you think I'll get to be a daddy after all?"

"I don't think you should pick out bedding yet, but I think eventually, yes, Kurt will want to take that step," Burt clarified.

Blaine spent the rest of his day with a slight spring in his step and a bigger grin on his face. He knew it was bad getting his hopes up, but he also knew that Burt knew Kurt on a level no one else knew him, and if Burt said it was still a possibility, it definitely was still a possibility.

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed into the annex, hoping that he wouldn't be late to his class.<p>

He was.

"And coming in late is Mr. Kurt Anderson, who happens to be at the top of the class right now," the instructor bellowed to the guest instructor, who Kurt couldn't see.

"Well, promptness is certainly a part of making it in this industry," the guest said.

Kurt stopped dead. He knew that voice.

"Kurt, if you haven't noticed, our guest is quite a surprise so we'll need you to sit down and join us so we can maximize our time with him," the instructor sat in her chair and promptly picked up her Harlequin romance novel.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Gunn, I promise I won't be late again," Kurt stammered as he sat in his usual front row seat.

"Please, call me Tim, and it doesn't matter to me because this is the one and only time I'll be here," the tall man smiled down at Kurt, "Don't sweat it, sometimes personal life gets in the way."

"Thank you," Kurt said softly, wondering to where all of his confidence suddenly disappeared.

"As I was just explaining, the fashion industry is volatile and nerve-wracking. You'll question every single one of your designs, ideas, and themes. You'll question the makeup, the hair, and the styling. But the one thing you simply cannot question is the construction, fit, and tailoring of a garment. If you have a garment that is not perfection itself, show no one but yourself and perhaps the model. Now, I'm going to look at the designs you all have been working on and see if I can help any of you." Tim Gunn took of his glasses and glanced at the class, "Now since you all know what television show I'm from, I figure we can work this a little like that show. Whomever I feel has done the best work will win a shopping spree and Mood, the fabric store, as well as a personal meeting with a management company for up and coming fashion designers. Sound good? Now I'll start Virginia Maryweather?"

Kurt watched as Tim Gunn walked towards the woman who was already blushing and fussing with a hemline Kurt could see was uneven from where he stood.

He glanced around some more, and realized he stood a pretty good chance at winning the prize. He quickly decided that cutting down other people's designs wasn't going to strengthen his own, so he set to work.

He glanced at his dress, it was simple but required a lot of work. Kurt now wished he had forced Santana or Hayden to at least try on the dress. The skirt was made of shimmery fabric that he still wasn't sure was opaque enough to be decent. But the sewing was definitely the best Kurt had ever done. He tried to tuck some puckering stitches on the low backline into the dress, quickly stitching it in place.

Kurt loved his dress, it was white with small mauve swirls all over the fabric. Kurt was attempting to find a silhouette that benefitted many women, so his dress had an empire waistline. The sash around the waist was the one thing he would undo, but he had to 'make it work' or at least that was what he hoped he'd get.

Kurt was shaking as he watched Tim Gunn compliment and criticize everyone. Kurt knew he was better than a lot of the room, but he also knew his first impression on Tim Gunn wasn't a good one.

Kurt sat and just stared at his dress, he realized there was literally nothing else he could do to this piece. Tomorrow they started working on sewing swimwear and he had hoped to just get a head start today.

"Mr. Kurt Anderson," Tim Gunn approached slowly, extending his hand.

Kurt nearly melted when he shook the man's hand. He had literally watched Project Runway marathons every weekend Blaine worked and even before he knew Blaine.

"So let me get this straight, you call your line Hummel? Correct? That's an interesting name, please explain?" Tim Gunn took to glancing over Kurt's stitches and craftsmanship as he waited.

"Well, that was my name before I got married, and because my husband and I wanted to be cohesive we decided to pick one of our last names to keep. We decided on his, but I didn't want to lose Hummel either, so I decided my lines would be under Hummel." Kurt shrugged, it sounded far sillier to him now than it ever did.

"That's a good choice. I like it, it's unique but still not so unique that it stands out for the wrong reasons. Your craftsmanship is very good, as is your taste. I wonder if this wouldn't benefit from some sort of lining because it is very sheer. These swirls are a little much too, but that's something you'll grow out of as you design more. What sort of designing are you looking to do? Couture? Ready to wear?"

Kurt sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, "I really hadn't thought about it too much. I just thought once I set my mind to it, inspiration would come, you know?"

Tim Gunn leafed through his sketch book, "Do you have any theater experience?"

"Some," Kurt obliged.

"You might want to consider costume design. Most people go to college for it, but I think you may have the raw talent just to do it," Tim Gunn shrugged, "Plus, you'll have a lot of extra fabric thanks to this shopping spree."

Kurt clapped with happiness and spent the rest of the day working harder than he ever had before, he wanted to prove everyone right – that he did have the skills to do this.

* * *

><p>Kurt met Blaine at a café downtown for a quick dinner.<p>

They were both somewhat apprehensive around each other because neither knew what the night would hold for them. They were going to have the conversation tonight – and it would either cause the first pieces of breakage in their marriage or solidify it.

Even if that wasn't what they both wanted.

Kurt had enough of them not talking and simply being polite to each other. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pressed a kiss into it, "You okay, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes for the first time. A brief shock went through his system when he felt the jolt as their eyes met. He blushed slightly but pushed the feeling away. Kurt was his husband and was supposed to make him feel this way. "I'm fine, Kurt. I just had a long day at work."

It wasn't a lie.

Kurt nodded, "Is everything okay?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, "Everything is great, actually. But the better we're doing, the more work I have. So basically I want to be busy, even if I do actually want to have a life." He took a quick bite of his salad, "How was your day?"

Kurt grinned, "I met Tim Gunn! Tim Gunn, Blaine, can you believe it? He was the guest instructor today! He told me he loved my designs and I won a shopping spree at Mood and I get to meet with some representation. He also gave me some advice on my career path which I'm not sure I'll listen to but I'm considering now. Tim Gunn though. I was mortally embarrassed because I was late but he didn't let that effect his choice."

Blaine nodded, "Tim Gunn? Really. Wow, I love his designs. Don't you have a pair of pants or something made by him?"

Kurt stopped sipping his smoothie, "Blaine, do you not know who Tim Gunn is?"

"Of course I do!"

Kurt shook his head, "You don't. You just said I owned pants made by him. He doesn't really design clothes. He was a mentor on Project Runway."

Blaine flushed, "Oh well then. I'm dumb, sorry."

Kurt took a bit of chocolate from their shared piece of cake and smeared it on Blaine's nose, "Didn't we talk about you calling yourself dumb?"

Blaine's eyes were wide as the chocolate dripped off his nose and into his salad, "I cannot believe you just did that."

"Well I did, and now I'm going to do this," Kurt leaned over and kissed away the chocolate, licking his lips as he pulled away.

Blaine's eyes burned into his as he took a finger full of chocolate icing and smeared it down Kurt's cheek, "Oops."

Kurt pulled Blaine's face into the mess and shook his head effectively smearing it on Blaine's as well.

Blaine stuck out his tongue and licked Kurt's cheek, "Told you I'd get to lick you," he whispered in Kurt's ear, making the man shiver.

Kurt flushed, "Come on, Romeo, let's get out of here before they kick us out for being too gross in public."

Blaine followed him out the door as they started their walk back to their apartment. Their hands swung easily between them until Blaine saw somewhere he always needs to stop – Gap.

"Kurt, can I please go look at the underwear?" Blaine pleaded, "I need new ones."

"And why do you need Gap underwear?" Kurt asked, attempting to pull Blaine by the store.

"Because they give good support!" Blaine said loudly enough that a few people turned to look.

"Fine," Kurt hissed, "But I'm waiting out here."

"Can you at least come in the store so you aren't standing out here alone? You can look at the shirts or the women's stuff or even the kid's stuff I don't really care." Blaine pouted at Kurt, "I don't want you out here waiting."

"Fine, I'll go look at the women's scarves for ideas." Kurt walked into the store and allowed Blaine to head back to his section.

Kurt stared at the scarves and grimaced – they were nothing special.

He quietly passed through an opening and into the children's section, glancing over his shoulder.

He didn't want Blaine to catch him there.

Kurt's heart melted when he saw a pink dress with rosettes and cap sleeves. He picked it up and cradled it in his hands.

All of a sudden he pictured it in his head – a little girl, not even a year old, toddling across the floor of their apartment, her eyes shining blue and a messy batch of curls on top of her head. She was wearing the dress and grinning up at him.

"Kurt?" Blaine bustled next to him, snapping him from his day dream, "Why are you looking at that?"

Kurt shook the cloudy image from his head, "I was thinking about getting Rachel and Jesse a present, but then I realized I didn't know the sex."

Blaine nodded, "Maybe we can find something gender neutral?" He paused, "God, think of what a head of hair their kid is going to have."

"Your babies will have nice hair too," Kurt said quickly.

Blaine stopped and looked at him wide eyed.

Kurt grabbed his hand, "Let's go home. Okay, we can talk about it there."

Blaine nodded mutely, and Kurt had to drag him all the way back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Kurt handed Blaine a glass of wine and sat across from him. "So I supposed I should start at the beginning."<p>

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "that would be nice."

Kurt stared for a moment at Blaine's hopeful face, "About a year ago, I started doing research on adoption."

Blaine started connecting dots, "and that was when you stopped wanting children…"

"Exactly," Kurt nodded, maybe this wouldn't be so difficult. "Blaine, do you know how many gay couples get children through adoption agencies or personal lawyers?"

Blaine shook his head slowly.

"Five percent," Kurt said softly, "Five percent that petition and wait years and years and years get children. We're lucky enough to live in a state that allows it."

Blaine sat on the couch quietly, "So you didn't want to have children because you didn't want to wait years and years?"

Kurt took Blaine's hand and took a deep breath, "No, Blaine. I didn't want to try adoption because I can't stand to see you hurt. I don't want to look you in the eyes and see that everything was taken away. With me saying no, you at least weren't given a finite answer. You thought you could still do it somehow. That maybe down the line I would change my mind. But Blaine, I don't want to work with you for years and get your hopes up just to have them come crashing down. Blaine…I can't have another thing taken from me because of my sexuality. I know you feel the same way, that you still see the looks some people send us when we're together. I figured that if you found out we would have trouble adopting that you'd blame yourself for that."

Kurt didn't want to tell him that he thought Blaine was already low enough that something like that would send him spiraling.

Blaine leaned back, clutching Kurt's hand, "So you don't want to try because you're afraid we'll both get hurt in the end? You think we'll be rejected?"

Kurt nodded, "Blaine…I want you to sit back and think of what that could do to us. I love you so much. I don't want to put us in a situation that I know would test us. I want us to be perfectly happy forever. I want a baby too, Blaine, I really do. But I don't know if the five percent chance is enough to threaten our relationship over. I'm just so scared, Blaine. I don't like doing things I know probably won't work out the way I want them to. Maybe being just us has to be enough?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw everything he wanted his life to be, and in that moment, he made a decision – Kurt was over thinking things again.

Blaine got down and sat between Kurt's knees, "Kurt, I love you. I would never leave you just because things became tough. Maybe in the past, I would have, but not now. You are my everything, my glue, and my future. If you think trying to adopt a child would test us too much, then I trust you. But," Blaine paused, looking deep into Kurt's eyes, "there are other options."

"Like?"

Blaine glanced away, "Surrogacy?"

Kurt let out a puff of air, "I thought about that too."

"But?"

"I'm scared that he or she would like you better because you are his or her flesh and blood," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine's heart went to his throat. Kurt would be willing to let Blaine be the actual blood parent of the child. But he knew that Kurt's fear was legitimate. "So we'd have two, one where I get to donate, one where you get to donate."

"Two children?" Kurt said in a monotone voice, "Two? We always talked about one."

"Well, then you could donate." Blaine said simply, "If that's what bothers you, I'll be the one to adopt the child once he or she is born."

"But finding a surrogate would be difficult. It's easier then adoption, but still challenging." Kurt whispered, "and if we would, we'd have to discuss the choice, it can't be a preference thing."

Blaine took his husband's face in his hands, "You really were just worried that whole time? You really wanted to protect me that much from being disappointed in a bigger way?"

Kurt nodded, "It seems silly now…"

"No, it's not. Because now we talked about two options. Options we have to explore, yes. But I'm prepared. I did some research, but I figured we'd wait two years, tops." Blaine bit at his lip, "I'm glad in a way, you made me suffer."

Kurt looked down at Blaine and realized in the instance that even if Blaine wanted to adopt a royal baby, Kurt would find a way to make all of Blaine's dreams come true. "Say we choose surrogacy…what would we even look for?"

Blaine's eyes sparkled, "I've thought about that…and I have a suggestion.."

Kurt was about to question him when the doorbell rang and a sharp knock sounded at the door. Abu whined against the door, scratching his paws against it.

"Who is it Abu?" Blaine asked as he unlocked the many locks.

Abu rushed through the cracked down and Blaine heard two sets of barks.

Standing outside his door was Beatrice von Miller and Antoinette von Miller, "Can we help you?" he asked sweetly.

The woman thrust a bunch of bags into Blaine's arms, "Take her. I don't want her anymore. My best show dog is ruined because your filthy, mangy mutt couldn't keep to himself. I was humiliated at the show. She couldn't even compete because she's pregnant," the woman ranted.

"She's pregnant?" Kurt gasped, looking at the poodle.

The woman nodded briskly, "And she's yours. I don't want her, she's having bastard children. Mutt bastard children." With that the woman turned on her heel and walked away.

Antoinette von Miller made no moves to follow her.

Kurt whistled for the dogs to come in, Blaine held out his hand to give Abu a high five, which the dog did and then chased Antoinette into the guest bedroom.

"I can't believe we're going to be granddads before we're actual dads," Kurt groaned as he fell into the sofa. He opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, "I still have to think, you know, about the whole baby thing. I want one, I do, if we find the right surrogate. But I don't know if I want one like…right now yet."

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt – this was some progress, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Blaine and Kurt - everyone is pregnant but them. At least now Blaine knows (mostly) why Kurt was worried.<strong>


	6. Babysitting

**Hello everyone! A fun update for a Thursday night! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**2 weeks later**

"Blaine, if you don't hurry up we're going to be late going to get Ethan," Kurt called into the bathroom, "What exactly are you doing in there anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?" Blaine says, closing the door softly.

Kurt narrows his eyes, "You weren't going to the bathroom. What were you doing?" His eyes shifted down to where Blaine had his hands behind his back, "What do you have there?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it!" Blaine said frantically, dodging around Kurt and running towards the bedroom.

"Blaine Anderson, you tell me what you have back there right now or you know I'm going to assume the worst." Blaine ran towards the side of the bedroom, effectively trapping himself. Kurt stood on one side of the bed, hands on his hips, "Show me."

Blaine actually stamped his foot and whined a little, "Please, no. We can just pretend this didn't happen. You don't want to see this, Kurt." Blaine's eyes danced around the room as he frantically tried to plan an escape route.

Abu came hurdling in the room, distracting Kurt and Blaine took a flying leap over Abu. "Blaine, get back here!" Kurt streaked after him, following him directly into the kitchen, "Abu won't save you now. Give it to me."

Blaine licked his lips and made his eyes fill with tears, "Kurt…please."

"Blaine, what could be so bad that you don't want me to see it?" Kurt tried to act as if he was relenting.

Blaine relaxed, hoping Kurt wouldn't hate him, "You promise me you won't judge me?"

"Blaine, we're married. I won't judge you." Kurt was no longer irritated, he was actually terrified about what was in Blaine's hand.

Blaine reluctantly held out his hand and showed Kurt a box.

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped, "When did this start happening?"

"I just found one the other day and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just get rid of it because you know what would happen. So I bought this." Blaine was hyperventilating, "Please don't hate me."

Kurt continued to stare at the box, "Blaine, did you use this yet? It has chemicals in it that are hazardous to you. Plus, you are only twenty five…"

"Almost twenty six!" Blaine cried, "But no, I didn't use it."

"Good, because Just for Men is not the answer for one gray hair." Kurt tapped his foot, "Let me see it."

"No! You'll pull it out!" Blaine used both of his hands to cover his curly hair.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"But three more will grow!" Blaine kept his hand over one spot on his head.

"Blaine, let me pull it." Kurt checked his watch, "We need to leave it two minutes to make the subway," he shuddered at the thought of the subway, "to go get Ethan."

"Fiiiine," Blaine pointed to a spot on his head, "right here."

Kurt pushed his fingers through Blaine's hair, causing a shiver to go down Blaine's spine. He massaged his head for a few more seconds before grabbing the offending hair and pulling. "GOT IT!" Kurt held the hair in his fingers like a prize.

"That felt good," Blaine said, grabbing the hair and tossing it in the trash can.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kurt winked, "But now we have to get to the subway."

* * *

><p>Blaine dragged Kurt down to the subway, bouncing off of poles, people, and trees on their way to the station. "We get to babysit, we get to babysit!"<p>

Kurt laughed and just skipped along beside Blaine, finally happy that he wouldn't have to act like he hated babies. "I'm excited! I just hope we can get him to sleep."

"We'll be fine," Blaine grabbed Kurt again, "I can't believe you still hate these things."

"They're dirty, gross, and the people freak me out," Kurt plugged his nose, "and they smell funny."

They actually had a few minutes and Blaine just rolled his eyes at Kurt, "You're such a tourist."

"Excuse me?" Kurt put his hand to his chest, "I am not. Though, I do approve of this new music system. I was tired of hearing the groans of homeless men."

"I thought it gave the subway system character," Blaine tapped his foot along to the music, "This is a good station though, they play a lot of our artists."

Kurt nodded, bopping along, earning some stares from those around him.

"This next song is from an up and coming band and it is called "Maps," the DJ announced and Kurt stared wide eyed at Blaine.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt yelled, "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"

Blaine looked around the station, muttering to himself, "My song – that's my song. Oh my god, my song. I wrote it. Oh my god!"

Kurt was jumping up and down, "HE WROTE THIS SONG!" He bellowed to everyone in the terminal, who now all turned to stare at Blaine, "HE WROTE IT! MY HUSBAND WROTE THIS SONG!"

Blaine covered his face, and Kurt could see just how red it was, "Kurt, oh my god stop."

"Never," Kurt hissed before jumping up on a bench, "ISN'T IT A GREAT SONG? HE'S GOING TO WIN A GRAMMY SOME DAY. I PROMISE. YOU ARE ALL SEEING THE GREATEST SONGWRITER EVER. BLAINE ANDERSON!"

Blaine scurried onto the train when it pulled up, not even bothering to grab Kurt. To his dismay, the song continued inside. He sang along a little, not even trying to stop his smile. "I can't believe this is happening," he whispered to Kurt who stood next to him.

"It's because you are awesome," Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, "I'm so freaking proud of you, Blaine. You're amazing."

"Thanks, love," Blaine smiled, "I feel bad for feeling so happy, but I do."

"You deserve it," Kurt let go of the bar and rubbed at Blaine's shoulders, using him for support, "It's a great song. It already has like fifty plays on my Ipod."

"You're nuts," Blaine laughed, but turned his head and kissed right behind Kurt's ear, "But I love you."

"I love you to, my amazing songwriting husband!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

"A whole new world! A new enchanting point of view, no one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming!" Blaine and Kurt sang together, Blaine singing the Jasmine parts.

Ethan clapped his chubby hands together, laughing at the boys as they sat on their coffee table.

"What other Disney duet can we do?" Blaine asked out the side of his mouth, "We've already done every one I can think of."

"We can move on to musicals…" Kurt suggested, mentally claiming the part of Elphaba before Blaine could.

"God. What are we going to do when we have kids? We'll run out so quickly…" Blaine tried to do some mental math equating the number of Disney duets and the number of songs it would take for a baby to fall asleep.

"Hopefully by the time we decide to have kids, a few more Disney movies will be out," Kurt suggested.

Blaine frowned in thought, "I have an idea. Hey Ethan, come here," Blaine picked up the boy and slung him around onto his shoulders.

"Hey Kurt, want a concert?" Blaine took Ethan to the guest room and Kurt trailed behind him. Blaine settled himself on the piano, pulling Ethan onto his lap. "Okay, Ethan, just keep hitting this key," he said to the small boy.

Ethan smacked his hand onto the piano, sometimes hitting the keys and other times hitting Blaine. When he realized he could make different noises, he clapped again and giggled towards Kurt.

Kurt's heart warmed at the sight of Blaine sending an adoring look down to the boy.

"Just like that," Blaine laughed and started playing the start of "Under the Sea," it was interrupted by Ethan's constant abuse of the keys, but Blaine sang the song, and Kurt decided to add sound effects to the song.

"UNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUN" Ethan cried, slamming both hands on the keys and completely throwing Blaine off base, but he quickly recovered.

"Always a professional," Kurt offered, and earned himself a wink from Blaine.

Kurt jumped off the bed and sat on his knees by Ethan, taking the boy's hand in his and gently pressing his fingers into the right key.

Blaine let up on a note, and Kurt was able to help Ethan add to the song instead of ruin it.

Ethan's eyes got really big when Kurt spread his fingers and let him hit a few keys, making a simple melody.

The song ended much to quickly for all three men and Kurt sat himself back on the bed, watching Blaine play a hand game with Ethan. "I love you, Ethan!" Blaine laughed as the boy grabbed at Blaine's curls.

Ethan stopped and looked at Blaine before leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Bane!" He giggled.

Blaine stared at the boy in wander, "Did you hear that Kurt?" he whispered, his eyes never leaving the boy.

"I did!" Kurt was thrilled for Blaine, he knew how much Ethan meant to him, and that hearing that probably made his year.

Over the past few weeks, Ethan's vocabulary had been expanding exponentially thanks to Baby Einstein videos, but Blaine never thought he'd hear his name so soon.

"Say it again, Ethan!" Blaine urged, "Please! I'll get you a cookie!"

"He's not a dog," Kurt laughed.

"But he is a man, so he likes food." Blaine said, and on cue his stomach growled.

"Bane!" Ethan giggled again, poking at Blaine's stomach.

"And the boy just earned himself a cookie! Do you want a ride, Ethan?"

The boy clapped his hands and gave Blaine a grin.

Blaine picked up Ethan and handed him to Kurt before getting down on all fours, "Put him on back," he ordered Kurt.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Kurt asked, holding the boy on gingerly. "Can I follow behind and hold him?"

"Sure, if you want. Or you could sit on my back and I'll take both of you." Blaine offered, leveling his back.

"I would squish you, I'll just hold him," Kurt helped Ethan straddle his back and they moved slowly towards kitchen, Ethan giggling the whole way.

"Blaine made these cookies, Ethan, so even if they are yucky pretend you like them," Kurt instructed, handing Ethan the cookie with a blue flower on it.

"I just sliced them up!"

"Whatever, they're good," Kurt reached over and dipped a cookie in Blaine's milk.

"I know," Blaine rubbed his stomach, "I'm a good cook!"

"You just sliced them up!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine's phone started ringing and he picked it up quickly, shooting a look at Kurt, "Blaine Anderson? Yes. I mean, I can. Okay, okay. Will do. See you soon." Blaine sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket, "I have to go to the recording studio."

"WHAT? It is 7:30 on a Saturday night!" Kurt cried, "And we have Ethan!"

"I know, I know. But they need me. I should only be an hour, tops. I promise." Blaine stood, looking regretfully and Ethan, "You'll be fine with him?"

"Of course I will be, but we'll miss you!" Kurt held onto Ethan who was happily munching on his cookie.

"I'll be back soon!" Blaine ruffled Ethan's hair and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Blaine tried to make a quick exit, but Ethan still saw him leave. As soon as the door pulled shut, Ethan looked at Kurt and it was as if it all happened in slow motion. Ethan's eyes filled with tears and then he opened his mouth and let out a wail loud enough to send Abu and Antoinette running into the next room.

"Ethan, honey, don't cry!" Kurt tried to soothe him.

Ethan attempted to squirm out of Kurt's grip and started kicking him. "NONONONONONO!"

"Do you want a cookie?" Kurt was panicking already.

Ethan kept thrashing around so much that Kurt had to move to the living room just in case he succeeded.

Kurt settled them on the couch and turned on the television. Ethan immediately stopped crying and watched the screen.

"Do you like this Ethan?" Kurt tried, watching Heidi Klum talking to the contestants on Project Runway. He smiled when he remembered all the fabric he had in his sewing room.

Ethan rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and kept his eyes on the television. Kurt settled back into the arm of the couch, rubbing up and down Ethan's back. With any luck, the boy would be asleep soon. He'd been in his pajamas since he arrived.

They watched together in silence and Kurt assumed Ethan fell asleep. Until a commercial came on and his head popped up, shooting a questioning look at Kurt.

"It'll be back on soon," Kurt promised.

A commercial with a song came on and Ethan started making soft cooing noises to the song and looking at Kurt.

Kurt started humming back at him, not quite knowing the words. Together they sang through the whole commercial, with Kurt throwing in a few dance moves to make Ethan laugh.

Soon enough, the show was back and Ethan settled himself back onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt covered them with a blanket and turned off the light, earning only a small sigh from Ethan.

Abu and Antoinette, convinced that the room was safe again, came in and curled together in the glow of the television screen.

Soon Abu, Antoinette, and Ethan are all asleep. Kurt just watches Ethan sleep, occasionally brushing his long hair out of his face.

* * *

><p><strong>2 AM<strong>

Blaine rubbed his eyes as he opened the door. He hadn't expected his emergency to take that long, but it did. He found out that his song was actually already climbing the charts and he needed to sign more papers as well as talk about royalties.

When he walked through the door, he saw the glow of the television coming from the living room.

He hoped Ethan wasn't still awake or keeping Kurt awake.

Sure enough, Kurt was awake when Blaine walked into the living room, though he appeared to be in a trance.

Blaine's heart leapt to his throat when he surveyed the scene. Abu and Antoinette were together, and Kurt was holding Ethan on the couch. Blaine wanted this so badly. He wanted Kurt to be holding their son or daughter. He wanted them to be a family.

He wasn't sure he could wait now that he knew it eventually would happen.

"Hey," he whispered to Kurt as he sat next to them, "why aren't you sleeping?"

Kurt smiled softly, "I was watching him sleep. He's been dreaming."

Blaine snuggled next to Kurt, trying not to wake Ethan, "What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"Flower shaped cookies?" Kurt tried, adjusting the boy who was quickly becoming a personal space heater.

"Can I hold him?" Blaine asked, seeing how red Kurt's neck was.

"Of course, just be careful," Kurt had grown attached to Ethan throughout the night, and even though he was hot, he really didn't want to let go of him.

Blaine took the boy who instinctively wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed and settled back against Kurt.

Kurt wrapped both of his arms around them, and covered them all up, being careful to keep clear of Ethan's face. The couch was a bit small for all three of them, but no one wanted to move.

Blaine and Kurt quickly fell asleep that way, and only woke up three times during the night to change Ethan and get him a drink. They took turns holding him when one of them got slightly jealous.

Regina and Johnny were coming at 9AM to get Ethan, because this was their first night apart from him and they wanted to see him as soon as possible.

At 7AM, Ethan awoke Blaine with a swift pull of his hair and a giggle. Blaine opened his eyes to see Ethan's green eyed peering down at him, "Good morning!" Blaine stood with the boy who was wide awake. "G – O – O –D – M – O – R – N – I – N- G! GOOD MORNING!"

Kurt groaned and rolled over, "Too early," he muttered.

Blaine plopped Ethan on top of Kurt. "But we need to feed Ethan before he leaves!"

Kurt laughed and pulled the boy closer, "What do you want to eat Ethan? Eggs?"

The boy wrinkled his nose.

"Toast?"

He gave a slight shake of his head.

"Cereal?"

"I don't think he can eat cereal yet," Blaine tried, "Too small to start."

"Right. French toast? That's mushy."

Blaine's eyes lit up but Ethan wrinkled his nose again.

"Pancakes?"

Ethan and Blaine clapped at the same time.

Kurt laughed, "I think we're going to regret giving him food with syrup, but pancakes it is."

Kurt quickly whipped up pancakes and sat at the dining room table. He put newspaper on the ground around where Ethan sat in a plastic high chair, and debated doing the same for Blaine. He decided against it.

Blaine cut the pancakes into tiny squares while Ethan pounded his rubber coated silverware onto the tray of his high chair.

"I don't know why you even gave him those," Kurt said, "He's only going to throw them and use his hands."

Blaine laughed but continued cutting, "He needs to at least see that he's supposed to have them."

When he finished cutting he dug into his own stack on pancakes, shoving almost a whole cake into his mouth.

"Blaine! You are not supposed to eat them like that!" Kurt chastised, watching his husband pour more syrup on his pancakes.

"You aren't yelling at him for using his hands!" Blaine said through a mouthful.

"He isn't gorging his face, he's using his hands," Kurt regretted it as soon as he said it.

Blaine put his fork down and started using his hands to eat. "This better?"

Kurt laughed, "No."

"Come on, Kurt, join the hands eating club!" Blaine held a piece of syrup drenched pancake in his face, "Eat!"

Kurt sucked the piece of pancake off Blaine's finger, "Happy?"

"No! Now use your hands for all of it!" Blaine and Ethan both looked at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt sighed and put his fork down on his napkin. "I hate you," he whispered to Blaine before picking up the sticky pancake and eating a small piece.

All three men continued to eat their pancakes until their fingers, arms, faces, and in Blaine and Ethan's case, shirts, were covered in syrup.

Kurt sighed and laughed at his husband and the baby. "How about you go give him a bath and I'll clean up. Regina and Johnny will probably be here soon. We can't give them their child back when he looks like a lint trap."

Blaine grabbed Ethan and headed towards the bathroom, making rocket ship noises as he zoomed Ethan through the air.

Kurt started cleaning when he heard Blaine start singing and he ran to the bathroom.

Ethan was sitting in a bath filled with enough bubbles for several baths and Blaine stood in front of him wearing swim trunks and holding a rather large rubber duck.

Blaine made the rubber ducky bob in the air and he sang:

_Rubber Ducky, you're the one,__  
><em>_You make bath time lots of fun,__  
><em>_Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you;_

_Woo woo be doo_

Blaine started dancing again, and Kurt moved quickly so his husband wouldn't see him spying.

_Rubber Ducky, joy of joys,  
>When I squeeze you, you make noise!<br>Rubber Ducky, you're my very best friend, it's true!_

Blaine brought the duck down into the bubbles and zoomed him around Ethan who clapped happily.

_Every day when I  
>Make my way to the tubby<br>I find a little fella who's  
>Cute and yellow and chubby<em>

_Rub-a-dub-a-dubby!_

Blaine grabbed his stomach when he said chubby and Ethan's hands flew to his own stomach and he danced in the water.

Blaine took a deep breath and belted out the next few parts of the song.

_Rubber Ducky, you're so fine  
>And I'm lucky that you're mine<br>Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you._

_Every day when I_  
><em>Make my way to the tubby<em>  
><em>I find a little fella who's<em>  
><em>Cute and yellow and chubby<em>

_Rubber Ducky, you're so fine_  
><em>And I'm lucky that you're mine<em>  
><em>Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of -<em>  
><em>Rubber Ducky, I'd like a whole pond of -<em>  
><em>Rubber Ducky I'm awfully fond of you!<em>

Blaine finished with a kneel on the floor and his arms outstretched.

Ethan laughed and grabbed the duck from his, throwing it into the bubble mountain.

Kurt started clapping too, "Very nice," he laughed at his husband's embarrassed expression.

Blaine recovered and flung a handful of bubbles at Kurt, hitting him directly in the hair.

A huge bubble war commenced and Blaine emerged victorious, and Ethan emerged less sticky.

Two hours later, when Ethan left, Kurt and Blaine curled together on the couch, both needing to relax after their long night and day.

"We're going to be kick ass dads," Blaine says, snuggling into Kurt's stomach.

Kurt raked his fingers into Blaine's hair and smiled. "Maybe we should start looking for surrogates now. We don't want our future son or daughter to only know their dad with gray hair…"

Blaine looked up, emotion evident in his eyes, "Are you serious?"

"It'll take awhile to find one we both can agree on, so yes."

Blaine nodded, settling back down, "We'll start looking into it right after I nap."

The two men both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews mean they'll *maybe* find a surrogate faster...<strong>


	7. New Additions

**This is short, I'm sorry, but I need a fillerish chapter. Soon, fun starts. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**A few weeks later**

Blaine rubbed his hands against his face, attempting to reduce any bags that formed under his eyes. The past few weeks at work had been rough. He went into work early this morning at seven, and now it was twelve hours later and he was basically crawling into their apartment.

The band that he worked with had quickly gained popularity thanks to their talent, charisma, new sound, and some excellent promotion from Sony's publicity sector.

Also, the fact that their song written by Blaine was currently in the Top 20 on the Billboard charts didn't hurt.

But it was Thursday, and Blaine just wanted to crawl in a hole and sleep.

"One more day," he muttered to himself.

Though the weekend would be just as tough – on Saturday, he and Kurt were meeting with lawyers to discuss how to set up a surrogate situation and start their search through an agency.

But Blaine figured it would be good practice for when they actually had a baby in their lives.

Blaine opened the door after attempting to fix his disheveled state before Kurt saw him. He always wanted to look good for Kurt, even after all of these years.

Blaine wandered into the living room to find Kurt lounging on the sofa, covered in a blanket. He didn't seem to realize that Blaine was even in the room.

Abu and Antoinette (whose name they had formally shortened) laid together on the floor, Antoinette's stomach looked like it was about to split open.

Blaine and Kurt were proud that Abu appeared to have gotten Antoinette pregnant during their first time, and the dog looked like she about ready to pop at any moment.

Blaine just hoped it would be while he wasn't home.

Blaine glanced at the television, expecting to see Project Runway or America's Next Top Model to have captured Kurt's attention. He even thought that perhaps the nightly news would do the trick.

But that wasn't it at all – Kurt was watching Once Upon a Baby.

Blaine slid onto the couch next to Kurt and nuzzled into his neck. He glanced down to the notebook to see what Kurt was sketching when he saw pages and pages of notes.

"What's that?" he whispered to Kurt, who was recovering from the shock of being caught watching TLC.

Kurt flipped through the pages, which Blaine now saw contained lists as well as some rough drawings, "Some things we need to buy, fix, or protect when we get a baby. I've been watching shows and picking up some tips."

Blaine looked down at the list and smiled at some of the little things Kurt wrote down, including the amount of hair necessary to put a little girl's hair into pigtails. Suddenly, with the prospect of having children in his mind, Blaine wasn't as tired. "Do you want a girl?" He asked, not quite sure if that was an appropriate question.

Kurt looked thoughtfully at Blaine, his face somewhat somber, but holding hints of hope. "I don't actually have a preference. And I know that's what everyone says," he waved his hand at the notion, "but I really think it's true. I just want our child to be healthy. Do you have a preference?"

Blaine pulled Kurt's legs onto his own, mindlessly rubbing Kurt's feet softly, "Some days I think I'd like a boy. I'd like a boy to talk football with or just show how to be a man, you know?" Blaine smiled at the image in his head of the two of them holding a small boy and playing games with them, and Abu running behind him as he played in a mud puddle.

But there was another image, this time he felt his heart melt. "But then I think about going to dance recitals or prom dress shopping with a little girl," Blaine laughed, "I picture being just like your dad when she brings home a date."

Kurt groaned at the memory of that one night when Blaine brought him home five minutes too late. That was the night that it became apparent that Kurt's sharp tongue was inherited from Burt and not his mother. "And can I be like your dad? I swear to god, he interrogated me for about two hours when I first met him. If we have a girl, that is."

Blaine laughed, "But then again, I suppose we could go to softball games for a girl and dance recitals for a boy too. Hell, our kid could like cow tipping and I'd still love him or her."

Kurt snorted, "Good luck finding a cow in the city."

"You know what I mean," Blaine pushed him playfully, reaching down and rubbing Abu's head. "We did a pretty good job with this guy."

"He's a dog, Blaine."

Blaine stood and stretched, "I know. But still. Do you mind if we order out tonight? Please?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I can cook if you don't want to, but we order out too much. That grease is going to go straight to my arteries and your butt."

Blaine looked over his shoulder, "Hey, I think I'm doing a pretty good job keeping it in check right now."

Kurt slapped Blaine playfully, "I like it."

"But I really want sesame chicken!" Blaine whined, getting onto his knees, "Please?"

"That's indignant, Blaine. How about I just make you sesame chicken?"

Blaine nodded, "Fine. But don't make it any of that low fat crap. I can taste the difference."

Kurt rolled his eyes for what felt like the fifth time already that night, but simply kissed his husband's temple before walking towards the kitchen. "You know, the bathroom really needs cleaning. Can you do that while I cook dinner? Then you can just shower and put on pajamas." He suggested over his shoulder.

"Good plan," Blaine conceded as he moved towards the offending room, grimacing when he saw what Kurt meant.

Kurt set to work making the chicken, dancing around to the melody inside his head as he made the not-so-healthy-but-still-actually-good-for-Blaine version of the meal. "Do you want mushrooms in the vegetables?" He called towards the bathroom.

"NO! They are disgusting." Blaine bellowed. He was fighting a battle of wits with the bathroom. He has scrubbed down the sink, the floor, the bathtub and straightened their umpteen bottles of product on their separate sinks. However, there were a few things he hadn't touched – the toilet being the most intimidating. Blaine hated scrubbing the toilet, no matter if only he and Kurt used it.

Shuddering, he quickly grabbed the toilet bowl cleaner and the toilet brush and attacked the toilet. It was fairly clean anyway, but he just hated it.

And Kurt knew when he skipped it.

Blaine finished in record time, he made sure it was spotless or Kurt would send him in again.

He started wiping down the mirror, the last thing he needed to do before jumping into the shower and washing the toilet germs off of him.

"I am in misery," he sang to no one, wiping down the glass he nearly jumped a mile in the air when Kurt appeared behind him, staring at Blaine's dance moves. "You freaking just almost killed me, Kurt."

"Why are you cleaning the bathroom in your underwear? Kurt asked as he threw a few kitchen towels into the smaller laundry room.

"Because I didn't want to get the clothes dirty." Blaine explained, "and I didn't want to put my PJs on yet because I figured that would just add to the laundry pile."

Kurt shook his head and waved at Blaine, "Go, go take a shower. You smell like sweat and brown nosing industry insiders. And toilet cleaner."

That was all it took, Blaine hopped into the shower quickly, not caring that he flashed Kurt or sounded like a wounded hyena.

Thirty minutes and a body full of raw skin later, Blaine emerged from the shower. He had scrubbed most of the skin off his body because he couldn't get the stench of toilet cleaner off of him.

Blaine slipped on a pair of dark blue silky pajama pants and decided to forgo the shirt. He padded his way into the kitchen.

It was nearing nine, and he knew Kurt hated eating late, but this was what he schedule permitted.

Blaine grabbed some wine and poured himself a Kurt a glass. If nothing else, it would help them get to sleep. They both needed a full night's sleep. Kurt was sewing like a lunatic, and Blaine knew sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night to find Kurt sitting in the living room just sketching.

He pulled the chair out for Kurt, and Kurt set their plates down before sitting.

"This looks amazing," Blaine's mouth watered as he eyed the chicken on his plate.

Kurt pushed his vegetables around his plate and cleared his throat, "So I had a thought…"

"Oh?" Blaine raised an eyebrow but didn't look up. He was too busy coating his food in sweet and sour sauce.

"Well, I know the first question they are going to ask us when we go in on Saturday is which one of us is going to be the dad." Kurt set his fork down, he didn't want to eat that much this late anyway.

Blaine suddenly lost most of his appetite, "You're probably right. Are we going to flip for it?"

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine, I want you to be the biological father. They'll have your last name anyway."

"But Kurt…" Blaine didn't want to convince Kurt not to let him be the biological father, but he knew this was a lot to give up.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I've thought about it, a lot actually. It makes sense."

Blaine looked lost.

"There is a history of heart disease in my family. And diabetes. And if I'm being honest," Kurt looked away and blushed, "I'd really like a child that had your hair. Can you imagine curly brown hair in pigtails? Adorable."

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, "But can you imagine a baby looking up at you with huge blue eyes? Kurt, we can try to do what Rachel's dads did…that way we'll never know…"

"Blaine, we'll know. You and I look different enough to know as soon as that child is born who's it is. Plus, we need to know incase he or she ever gets sick. That's dangerous." Kurt smiled sweetly, and Blaine didn't detect any sadness in his eyes, "I've thought a lot about this. Plus, I'm the more loveable one, so the kids will automatically love me."

Blaine laughed and leaned back, suddenly going quiet when tears filled his eyes, "You're serious? You aren't going to change your mind?"

"Not a chance," Kurt gathered their plates and carried them to the kitchen. He decided to just rinse them off, he'd take care of them tomorrow morning.

Just as they were about to get into bed, Abu came streaking into the room. "Abu, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as the dog put his paws on Blaine's back. "Is it Antoinette?" The dog put his paws down and ran back out of the room.

Blaine and Kurt followed to see Antoinette whimpering on the kitchen floor. Kurt knelt next to the dog and felt around, "Blaine…I think it's time."

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god," Blaine chanted, trying to remember all he read on the topic.

Kurt snapped his head up to Blaine, "Get the guest bath tub lined with those horrid pink towels Rachel got us for our last anniversary. We're renovating that soon anyway. I'm going to carry her in there, okay?"

Blaine nodded and ran, happy to be away from the wining dog. He quickly lined the tub with the blankets, his hands shaking and he felt dizzy.

Kurt carried the dog in the bathroom, "I knew this was going to happen today. She kept peeing all day."

Blaine felt his stomach clench at the sight of the dog in the bathtub. "Is she um..supposed to do that?"

Kurt glanced over, "Yes. Go to the kitchen and get me the rubber gloves. There should be an extra pair for you," Kurt bent and started rubbing Antoinette's back and side, "It's going to be okay, I promise."

Blaine, once again happy to leave, ran and grabbed the gloves. He handed a pair to Kurt and held the other pair hopelessly, "Are these for her, or?"

"FOR HER? Are you kidding me? Put them on." Kurt glared at Blaine before returning to the dog.

"I'm not touching that thing!" Blaine motioned towards Antoinette, "That's disgusting."

Kurt watched as Antoinette started licking all over, "They are coming soon," he whispered.

"How do you know?" Blaine was the one who bought the books and attempted to read them.

"I read online. Can you go get Abu? She probably wants him." Kurt watched thoughtfully and Antoinette's stomach stretched and moved.

Blaine got Abu, who was cowering under the bed, "Come on, boy. If I have to witness this, you do too. You're the one who did it."

"HURRY BLAINE!" Kurt cried from the bathroom.

When Blaine walked in he saw what was quite possibly the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. "Kurt, why is Antoinette eating her baby?" Blaine asked, covering Abu's eyes as he sat behind him.

"She's not, Blaine. She is making sure he can breathe properly," Kurt had a small smile on his face. Blaine took a step back towards the corner of the room.

Antoinette started barking and growling and Kurt got up on his knees, backing away. "What's going on?" Blaine asked frantically, "Is she okay?" He watched as the small puppy already born moved slightly. He decided that perhaps these dogs would be okay.

Thank god, they had found owners for at least four of them.

"She wants to be alone, I think. Let's go sit in the living room and let Abu and Antoinette do what they want," Kurt stood and held out his dirty glove to Blaine.

"I'm not taking that thing," Blaine stood on his own, "Is it okay to leave them alone?"

"It's what would happen in nature. Don't worry, I read up on it," Kurt took off his gloves and washed his hands thoroughly. "I'll check in every few minutes."

The two men sat in the living room, both too amped up on adrenaline to sleep. "We're granddaddies." Blaine laughed.

"God. We're old," Kurt cracked his neck and stood, "I'm going to check."

"Be my guest," Blaine laughed.

Kurt came back a few minutes later, "We have two more. Three so far. I think she has at least one left."

Two minutes later Abu streaked through the living room and Kurt sat up, "Where have you been, Abu? You weren't in the bathroom with Antoinette."

Blaine glared at the dog, "Abu, you have to take responsibility!"

Abu whimpered but put himself under the dining room table and started to sleep.

"Our dog is a deadbeat dad," Kurt said hollowly. "How did this happen?"

"Maybe she wants to be alone from even him?" Blaine suggested, not wanting to give up on his dog so quickly.

"Maybe."

Twenty minutes later Kurt went in again. "She's done," he called.

Blaine walked into the bathroom and found after three hours, Antoinette and Abu had five tiny puppies Kurt cleaned the bedding and grabbed a small space heater for the room.

"We need to keep her warm. Tomorrow morning we have to take them to the vet to get them check out. But you did such a great job," Kurt addressed the dog, "I'm so proud of you, Antoinette."

The dog put her head down wearily and Abu put his on top.

The group sat in the room for a few minutes before Blaine decided he really did need to get some sleep.

He stood and Abu ran over to him, and Blaine knew he needed to use the bathroom.

Blaine groaned but took his dog outside. He saw their other neighbor outside with her dog.

"Good evening," He said, trying not to pay attention as Abu did his business.

"Hello!" the woman did the same thing. She was in her mid twenties and if Blaine was straight, he'd find her attractive. "Did Abu wake you up?"

Blaine stretched and realized he had chosen not to put a shirt on. That was a bad choice. "No, our other dog just gave birth so we're all up."

"Oh," she glanced at him, "You know, I'm getting a piano tomorrow, and you look pretty strong. Is there any way you can help me move it?"

Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Sure."

The woman giggled and touched his arm, "You know, if you ever want to have sex with a woman…"

"Which I won't." Blaine interrupted.

"I'm free."

Blaine groaned and looked for Abu, "Come on, Abu let's go," Blaine turned around and found Abu and his neighbor's dog doing exactly what the neighbor wanted to do. "ABU. YOU CANNOT GET ANOTHER DOG PREGNANT. LET'S GO!"

Blaine dragged Abu upstairs and knelt down, "Abu, you can't just have sex with every dog you see. You will not be a whore, do you get that?" Blaine tried to give the dog his best glare.

Abu just ran past him into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, 9 days until Glee returns. I cannot wait!<strong>


	8. Appointments and Realizations

**Hello beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words here and on Tumblr! Sorry this update is late, we're in the middle of rush season so things are kind of hectic. Anyway, this chapter is pretty important to the whole baby situation. Also, someone asked for smut..so you all got some of that. Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Why do they cry and whine all the time?" Blaine groaned Saturday morning, running his hands through his hair.

Kurt had his pillow over his head, attempting to either suffocate himself or block the sound. "All night they cry, all freaking night," Kurt said in a muffled voice. He pulled the pillow off his face, "and all day, they cry. What are we doing wrong that they cry?"

"It's not what we're doing wrong. We are just grandparents. Abu and Antoinette are supposed to take care of them," Blaine fell backwards with a thud, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a groan that caused Kurt to want to do things they just didn't have time for.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he remembered what they were doing today.

Today marked the day they would start their search for a surrogate.

Kurt threw his legs over the edge of the bed, "Get up, Blaine! We have to look nice for this meeting!"

Blaine knew when Kurt's voice took on that particular tone, it was best to just agree with him and move. Blaine jumped up, "I'll be your Ken doll again."

"Good, you were going to be whether you wanted to or not. Wear the skinny pants from your gray suit, a white shirt, that plaid red and blue tie, and your blue blazer." Kurt was jumping from foot to foot in front of his closet, attempting to find an outfit for himself.

"Kurt, it's July. It is 95 degrees outside," Blaine whined, leaning towards his jean shorts.

"BLAINE. We've discussed the jorts. You can wear them when we paint, but no other time. You have to look nice so they even take us on as clients in this surrogacy thing." Kurt pulled on a pair of tight khakis and a light blue button up.

"Hey! Why do you get to wear the cooler outfit?" Blaine threw on a pair of beat up boots, but Kurt didn't argue.

"Because it is in my wardrobe," Kurt judged two pairs of boat shoes before pulling one pair on.

"Hayden and Santana will be here in about twenty minutes to watch the puppies," He ran his fingers through his hair, "And you had to distract me and now we're running late and my hair is going to be a mess and they won't let us find a surrogate through them and then we won't have kids and it will be all my stupid hair's fault. And your fault because you're so freaking good looking and dear lord now I'm ranting and this is taking up even more time," Kurt said it all in one breath and was heaving by the time he finished.

Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands and looked into the blue eyes that he grew to love more and more with each day that passed. "Kurt, stop worrying. We can do this and we will do this. I love you and you love me." Blaine laughed slightly, "And now I sound like Barney."

Kurt smiled, "Can we watch Barney with our baby?"

"We can," Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose before leaning in farther and kissing his lips, "We can do whatever we want."

Kurt squealed when the doorbell suddenly rang throughout the apartment and the puppies started whining again. "I love you and I love our lives, but I cannot wait until we give those puppies away." Kurt mumbled, lobbing towards the door.

Forty minutes later the boys made their way to the agency. Kurt's hands were sweating and he was shaking. "What if they don't want to represent us in this?"

Blaine took a quick drink from his iced coffee, "They will. We're amazing and they are the best agency around. It said in the pamphlet that if we don't find someone we like, they will go looking for people."

"What if we can't find anyone we like?" Kurt panicked again.

"I'm going to ask you to stop worrying, Kurt. Everything is out of our control really. We just need to do what is best for us," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it softly, "Even if it takes us years, this will all be worth it, okay?"

Kurt nodded quickly, "Even the heat?"

Blaine's hair was already curled at his temple and around his neck from the sweat, "Even that."

They walked into the agency and both were impressed with what they saw. It was a crisp, white office space with plants hanging from the walls. "This is the most green I've seen in a long time," Kurt whispered.

"I know, it hurts my eyes," Blaine complained.

A woman sat with a smile as the men walked towards her, "The Andersons, I'd assume?"

"Yes," Kurt answered in his 'grown up' voice, "We have an appointment for eleven."

"You're early, but Patricia is free now," She motioned for them to follow her through the hallway. Her heels clicked on the clean floor and Kurt and Blaine both resisted the urge to peak into every room they passed.

They were grownups now.

"Patricia, Kurt and Blaine Anderson are here to see you," the woman said before stepping aside and allowing them to walk into the office.

If the stark whiteness of the lobby and hallways shocked Kurt and Blaine, the overall blueness of this office was worse. Even the woman was wearing a blue power suit – which Blaine knew he'd hear about later.

"Hello! Welcome, I'm Patricia," the woman shook both of their hands, "Please sit both of you," she motioned to the dark blue chairs in front of her desk before taking her own seat. "Tell me about yourselves."

Kurt crossed his legs and looked and Blaine, cueing him to start talking. "Well," Blaine smiled, "We've been married for just over five years now. We live in Manhattan, right near the main shopping district on Fifth Avenue. Kurt is working on his own clothing label and I'm a talent scout and songwriter for Sony Music." Blaine shook his head, "And we both feel like now is the right time to start thinking about a baby."

The woman wrote some quick notes, "Now you're both young, actually twenty five I see, so that means you got married at twenty. Any problems?"

"None," Kurt shook his head, "We think we got most of those out of the way while we were dating."

Patricia gave Kurt a huge smile, "And Kurt you are designing a fashion label? Anything I may have heard of?"

"Hummel. Right now it only sells at a boutique…"

"Pocadiz!" The woman exclaimed, "I love it there. I actually own a pair of your pants."

"Really, which pair?" Kurt leaned forward, excitement dripping from his voice.

"They are these black pants with a bow in the front instead of buttons. Absolutely amazing. I actually almost wore them today but figured it was too warm," Patricia gushed.

"Oh god, they probably look amazing on you!" Kurt was thrilled to actually know someone who wore his clothes other than Blaine.

Blaine sat with a small smile on his face, he loved seeing Kurt get so excited.

"Anyway," Patricia waved her hand, "Back to the task at hand. Why do you think surrogacy is a good option?"

Kurt stuttered, but Blaine answered, "Because neither of us can have a child, and I think we both want a child that is at least related to one of us."

She nodded quickly, "Now are you going with someone you know or are you looking to find a match through the agency?"

"A match through the agency, I think," Kurt said.

Patricia nodded, "Now would you like the woman who carries the baby to be the woman providing the egg as well?"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other – they hadn't discussed that. "Preferably," Kurt tried.

Patricia smiled, "You both can calm down, this isn't a test with right or wrong answers."

They settled back a little, but both were still on edge. Blaine wondered if this woman knew that she held all of their hopes and dreams in her hands.

"Now would you want to choose the sex of your child if possible?" The woman pursed her lips and looked at them.

"No," Blaine said quickly, "Not a chance."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "We'd be happy with either as long as we know the baby is healthy."

She smiled another genuine smile at the pair, "Good. Now who would be providing the sperm for the child?"

"Me," Blaine raised his hand in emphasis.

The woman glanced at Kurt to gauge his reaction and saw almost no hesitation in his eyes when he nodded in agreement. "Good, good. Now Kurt, you realize that once the surrogate would sign over rights of the child to Blaine, you would have to go through a modified but formal adoption process, correct?"

"Yes."

She nodded again, making a few more notes, "Okay, well, I'm happy to say that I have decided to represent both of you. I feel like you will make amazing parents to one lucky baby. Now would you like to look through our database and see if anyone sticks out?"

**Two hours later**

"Kurt," Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "We've looked at over two hundred women. None of these fit what we want."

Kurt rested his head on the desk in front of him, "What do we want?"

"A woman who is healthy, who is strong enough to carry a baby to term, and woman who doesn't have sickness in her family history…" Blaine offered.

"A woman who can sing, maybe?" Kurt tried, "And let's be honest, we want her somewhat attractive."

"Which we are great judges of," Blaine joked.

"Someone fashionable," Kurt said quickly, eyeing the woman on the screen wearing a truly terrible Christmas sweater.

Patricia poked her head in the small room, "Have we not found anyone?"

"It's just so hard!" Kurt exclaimed now that he knew the woman couldn't back out.

She nodded, "Why don't you two take a break and go home, make a list of what you want, and then email me?"

They nodded together and stood, happy to move away from the computer. Both felt a little downtrodden and upset that they hadn't found the perfect woman yet.

"We should just get Rachel's mom," Blaine joked to Kurt.

"That's still an option," Patricia said.

"No, no. She's far too old to carry a baby," Kurt frowned.

They left the agency holding hands and silent.

"There are still over seven hundred women on that database," Blaine reasoned.

"True, we'll find someone," Kurt swung their hands slightly, "I don't worry about things like that as long as I'm with you." He still had a slight look of sadness on his face.

"Okay, I know how to cheer you up," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the hotel they were walking by, "Excuse me, can we have a room?"

The man at the desk smiled a knowing smile and quickly worked to get them a room.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed at Blaine.

"Something we won't be able to do much of when we do have children, I'm being spontaneous. Now let's go!"

"We can't stay in a hotel for no good reason," Kurt argued, but ran behind Blaine.

Blaine opened the door, "We're not," he turned and pushed Kurt against the door, kissing him hard. After a few minutes he pulled away, and Kurt started kissing down Blaine's neck, "Unless you want to go home?"

Only if you want it too," Kurt muttered, his mouth working on Blaine's neck again. He loved spontaneous Blaine.

"Are you kidding me Kurt? Have you looked at yourself? I don't think anyone could say no to you right now. Of course I want it too. God I still can't believe we're doing this...shit Kurt."

They continued kissing against the door and sometime in between Kurt and Blaine removed their clothes and Blaine had Kurt pressed against the door with his legs wrapped around Blaine's back.

"Wait, we need lube," Kurt whined into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulled a tiny bottle out of his jacket pocket.

"Maybe this wasn't so spontaneous," Kurt murmured.

"Shut up and kiss me," Blaine attacked Kurt's mouth again.

They kissed for awhile until Blaine pulled back, needing to get air.

Kurt stood in front of Blaine just watching him.

The way his chest was rising and falling rapidly, his eyes closed tightly and his mouth hanging open, panting.

"You're so beautiful Blaine...fuck...I can't believe how much you still make me want you," Kurt leaned down and sucked hard on Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him to the bed.

They shared a rushed kiss, Kurt was on his back again, lubing up his finger before gently pushing one in, gasping at the intrusion.

Blaine groaned, watching him in awe.

"So fucking perfect," he whispered, stroking his erection slowly, his other hand was grasping Kurt's thigh.

"L-let me?" Blaine asked, stopping Kurt's movements with his own hand, making him pull out.

He grasped the lube and poured it on his own fingers.

Blaine pressed his index finger inside carefully, moaning when he felt Kurt's muscles clench around it, holding him firmly in the tight heat.

"You're still so tight..." Blaine's eyes were cloudy, watching his finger slide in and out of the other man, lost in Kurt's soft moans.

Kurt was panting and sighing, his head had fallen back against a cushion and his eyes had fluttered close.

"I need you, please Blaine!" he said through gritted teeth, his hips rocking back against Blaine's fingers, trying to get him in deeper.

"Like that?" the older man asked, twisting his digits inside Kurt, grinning widely when Kurt's body jumped and a loud moan ripped from his throat.

Kurt was sweating and thrashing on the bed, grasping Blaine's arm just to hold on to something.

"H-holy shit..." he whispered when he had caught his breath again.

"A-another one Blaine..." he whined, arching his back against Blaine's fingers, "Please!"

"You have no reason to be beg," he whispered, kissing the other man deeply, while pushing three fingers inside of him.

Kurt hissed into the kiss, hands grasping at Blaine's biceps.

He let out a breathy moan when he felt the older man's muscles work while he picked up the pace.

Blaine was nibbling on his lower lip softly, opening his eyes to watch Kurt's face.

Kurt's body arched when Blaine hit that spot again, his upper body rising from the couch and he hooked his arms behind his back, feeling the other man's shoulder blades shift.

"I need you...now Blaine please...please already!" Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck hotly, his face buried in the crook, kissing the damp skin. Blaine tasted like salt and Kurt loved it.

"Yes yes, Kurt...I need you too so bad...you're so fucking amazing!" Blaine muttered, finding Kurt's lips again.

Kurt's eyes wandered down Blaine's body as he stood up, his hand was lazily jerking his cock and Kurt couldn't help but stare for a few seconds.

"PLEASE," he yelled. "Come on Blaine...hurry up..."

Blaine chuckled darkly before his mouth found Kurt's again and his hips were rotating, thrusting up against the younger man.

"I want you to ride me," he whispered quietly.

"Yessss," Kurt panted as they broke the kiss.

They looked at each other through half lidded lust blown eyes, smiling softly.

Blaine reclined on the bed, looking up at Kurt, his hand reaching for the lube but he never broke eye contact.

He lubed himself up, his eyes following Kurt.

The younger man had placed himself on Blaine's lap, grinding his cock against him, he lifted his hips up.

"I love you," Blaine whispered and let out a breathy laugh that turned into a low moan as soon as Kurt lined his cock up with his entrance, lowering himself slowly.

"Oh god Kurt..." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, so hard he could see stars.

The feeling of Kurt's tight hot muscles working around him was too much, his hips stuttered and he tried his best to not just slam them up to be buried in that perfect silky warmth.

Kurt's fingers dug into his thighs, leaving red marks.

He let out a shaky breath when Blaine was fully settled inside of him._._

Kurt winced a bit when Blaine couldn't help but shift slightly.

"I'm sorry...but...fuck Kurt...you're so tight and you feel so perfect around me.", Blaine babbled.

Kurt smiled at him warmly, pressing his forehead against his when he started to rut back and forth slowly.

"It's - it's fine...just...it's been a while since we've done this," he whispered, opening his eyes to look into Blaine's hazel ones.

They were now dark green and cloudy, staring back into his ocean blues.

The younger man started to move a bit faster.

His hips rolling teasingly, mouth hanging open and soft pants and moans were escaping his throat.

Blaine's strong hands gripped his lower back tight, pulling him closer, needing more.

Kurt was grinding hard against Blaine, groaning and moaning because Blaine felt so incredibly big that way and just the thought of being connected to the other man like that made his head spin even more.

His eyes were still locked with Blaine's and he tried his best to keep his eyes open.

He never wanted to see anything else but the sparks in Blaine's eyes, the way they would gleam and shine, dark and wild.

Kurt was panting harshly, his nose brushing Blaine's, their lips met for a hasted, soft kiss every now and then and Kurt was lifting up his body faster now, riding Blaine with all he had.

Blaine was groaning underneath him, his hands digging into his sides, holding him close and firm.

Kurt started grinding again, rolling his hips while Blaine was thrusting up into him, moaning when the younger man clenched around him.

"Fuck," Blaine breathed.

Kurt sat down, Blaine was all the way inside and the tip of his cock was nudging Kurt's prostate, making him squirm and moan helplessly.

"S-shit Blaine...it's so deep...you-you feel so hot and big it's - it's amazing," he was cursing and thrashing on top of Blaine, making the older man lay his head back.

Blaine thrust harder, pounding Kurt, never letting go of his hips, never breaking eye contact.

It was so incredibly intense.

Blaine let one hand slip from Kurt's hip and started to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

When Kurt came all he saw was white.

He was shaking and moaning, shuddering and clamping down on Blaine.

Blaine stopped thrusting for a moment to let Kurt come down a bit again.

His hand was still wrapped around Kurt's length.

"Fuck Blaine...fuck...don't stop...", he whispered against the older man's lips.

With that Blaine started thrusting again.

Kurt's muscles were still contracting around him and he couldn't take it anymore.

His hips stuttered up, his thrusts were shallow and frantic.

Blaine came deep inside of Kurt, holding him close, panting into the crook of his neck.

They were just staying like that, neither of them moved.

They could feel each other's heart beat harshly and fast, pounding inside their chests.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, playing with the younger man's hair, still breathing heavily.

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

Kurt rolled over, "I love you too, but we have to get moving. Santana will kill us if we keep her at home with those puppies any longer."

Blaine groaned, "Do we have to leave right now?"

Kurt nodded, a spark still lit in his eyes, "And then we can do this again in our bed that doesn't have scratchy comforters."

Blaine jumped up, a second wind working its way through his system.

* * *

><p>"Hummel, why did it take you five hours?" Santana hissed as soon as the boys walked into their apartment.<p>

"We got side tracked," Blaine offered, trying to protect his husband. "and he's not Hummel anymore. In case you forgot."

"Side tracked?" Santana shrieked, "You stopped and had sex! You both look like you aren't even down from your highs yet!"

Kurt nodded, "I actually wasn't until I heard you shrieking."

Blaine caught Hayden's eye and started laughing. She let out a giggle and clutched onto him before realizing she probably shouldn't.

Blaine looked up into her clear blue eyes, and then his eyes trailed down to her nose, "You resemble Kurt," he said softly.

"Someone actually asked once if we were siblings. He might be on my family tree somewhere, considering I don't know it," she shrugged.

Blaine nodded and looked over to Kurt who had a weird expression on his face. Blaine knew he'd just come to the same realization.

Hayden was healthy.

Hayden was beautiful.

Hayden was in shape.

Hayden was fashionable.

Hayden knew Kurt and Blaine.

And Hayden could give Kurt and Blaine something that they both wanted but thought they couldn't have – a baby that resembled both of them in some way.

* * *

><p><strong>WE ARE SO CLOSE TO GLEE COMING BACK! Also, reviews?<strong>


	9. Decisions

**Chapter 9**

Blaine pulled Kurt into the bedroom and closed the door.

"ANDERSONS, YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX AGAIN WHILE WE WATCH THESE FREAKING DOGS," Santana screamed through the door.

"We're not, we're not," Blaine called, rounding on Kurt. "I have an idea."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, "We're going to have a quickie? Because I'm totally up for it."

Blaine fought the urge to grab Kurt, "No. I think I found our surrogate."

Kurt laughed, "From that list of girls? No. None of them are good enough."

"You're awfully picky when looking for some girl who is giving us a womb, an egg, and probably getting stretch marks." Blaine bent down and pulled Abu towards him, cuddling into his fur, "I think we should ask Hayden."

Kurt stopped, "That's..a lot to ask of our friend," his eyes started searching Blaine's, trying to figure out if asking Hayden and her saying no would ruin the friendship, "Do you think she would?"

Blaine shrugged, "She always wanted us to have a baby. Maybe we could get another surrogate if she doesn't want to. But I want her to give us the egg."

"Why?"

Blaine turned red and looked down at his feet, "Well...she looks like you. And she has your eyes. And I really want a baby that has your eyes."

Kurt felt himself melt at Blaine's words. Because, it he was telling the truth, he wanted this children to at least look a little like him. That's why none of the girls in the computers fit for him. He had been looking for a girl who could give him a baby that at least somewhat resembled him.

"Do you think she will?" Kurt asked quietly, already feeling his heart become set on the idea.

"Like I said, I think she would, we just have to ask," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, "Can we do it now…because the sooner the better…right?"

Kurt took a deep breath and tightened his hand into Blaine's, "Yes. Let's make them coffee."

Blaine and Kurt walked into the living room and looked at Santana and Hayden who were curled together on the couch. Santana's fingers ran through Hayden's hair and she glared when she saw them, "Are you done?"

Blaine motioned towards the kitchen, ignoring her, "Do you both want coffee?"

Hayden sat up, sensing something was wrong with Blaine, "Sure. Are you okay?" She put her hand onto Blaine's shoulder and feels him shaking, "Blaine?"

"Just…go sit in the kitchen, I'll make coffee." Blaine and Kurt disappeared and Kurt grabbed onto Blaine, "Kurt, we can't do this."

Kurt looked down into Blaine's eyes and leaned in quickly to kiss him, "We can. If she says no, then she says no. We'll move onto other options."

Kurt nodded and carried the coffee into the dining room, and he settled into his chair.

Hayden and Santana sat across from Kurt and Blaine, and the two groups had a staring contest.

"What's going on guys?" Hayden asked cautiously, "I know something is up."

Blaine grabbed Hayden's hand, "Hayden, today we talked to the woman and they are representing us in our search for the baby. We started looking for a surrogate," Blaine paused, "But we didn't find one we liked. And then we came home and something clicked…"

Hayden looked around, "What?"

Santana looked like she could kill.

"Hayden…would you consider being our surrogate?" Blaine held his breath and pursed his lips. Kurt, who was speechless the entire time but clutched Blaine's hand, "Please?"

Hayden choked on her coffee, "Uhm. I mean, can I think about it?" She looked around the room quickly, "I mean, I'm flattered. But I need time to think."

Santana stood up and grabbed her hand, "Let's go, Hayden." Even though she said it calmly, Kurt could see the pain in her eyes.

"Santana?" he asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. You both think you can just ask Hayden to do that for you?" Santana tried to pull Hayden up, but Hayden stayed seated, looking at Blaine.

Kurt could see that Hayden was going to say yes.

Santana walked towards the door and Kurt grabbed her hand, "Santana, what's wrong?"

Santana whirled around and looked at one of her oldest friends, "Why didn't you ask me?" She asked in a small voice.

"What?"

"Me, you've known me longer. Why didn't you ask me if I would have your baby?" Santana had tears flowing freely down her face at this point, "I would have said yes without asking any questions."

Kurt stopped, Santana hadn't even crossed his mind. Somehow he thought telling Santana that would hurt her even more. "Santana…It's just…Hayden's eyes."

"Her eyes?" Santana calmed down a little but her eyes now held a fire, "Do you not like my eyes?"

"You have gorgeous eyes, Santana. But Hayden has blue eyes that look like mine…" Kurt started, shrugging.

"And you want a baby with eyes that look like you, so you both appear to be in the baby," Santana reasoned, nodding. "I guess it makes sense."

"I'm sorry, Santana. I didn't realize it would hurt your feelings that much." Kurt hugged her, "Can you just try to talk to her so that it can happen?"

Hayden walked through quietly and gripped Santana's hand, "Kurt…I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Look, if you really don't want to do it, you don't have to."

Hayden smiled softly, "I do. I really do want to do it. But you just have to give me time to think if I want to do it right now."

"No pressure," Kurt kissed her temple, "But just let us know, okay?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzled into his hair, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I do," Kurt said, turning in Blaine's grasp and pressing a kiss into his lips, "We just need to let her think about it."

"Hmm, okay," Blaine murmured, pressing Kurt against the wall and leaning into him further, "So do you have any plans for the rest of the night?"

Kurt shook his head into the kiss, "None. None at all."

"Good," Blaine whispered and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly their house phone rang loudly and Kurt groaned, slamming his head back into the wall, "Can we let this go to voicemail?"

"No," Blaine grabbed the phone, "Just in case it's Hayden." He handed the phone to Kurt, "Do it, I can't."

"Hello?" Kurt forgot to look at the voicemail.

"Kurt! I need you to come show me pictures of those puppies so I can tell you which one I want," Rachel's voice yelled through the phone.

"Rachel, does it have to be right now?" Kurt felt Blaine's lips playing on his neck now that he knew it wasn't Hayden.

"Yes! I'm at the show production and I can show you around the stage and everything!"

"How are you doing the show pregnant?" Kurt asked, kneading his fingers into Blaine's hair.

"I'm making it work," Rachel quickly talked to someone at the theater, "Though our costumes are hideous. So can you come down and show me pictures?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in like twenty minutes," Kurt pushed Blaine away. Blaine whimpered and looked like a wounded puppy. Kurt hung up the phone and smiled sadly at Blaine, "Rachel wants me to bring her pictures of the puppies. When I'm back, will your mood still be there?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "Probably."

"Good, I'll see you soon," Kurt grabbed their digital camera off the counter and quickly made his way to the theater, he wanted to get this done as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Kurt walked down the middle aisle of O'Neill theater. "That's an interesting outfit," he commented, eyeing the patched dress.<p>

"Oh god, isn't it terrible? They just fired our costume designer," She grabbed the camera and started flipping through the pictures.

Kurt appraised the tiny girl, her baby bump was prevalent in the sack dress and she looked exhausted. "So what are they doing for a costume designer now?"

"I have no idea, I'm hoping they can find someone who can work with this," she motioned and clicked through more photos.

Kurt knelt and looked at the dress, "Well they really should get the right period for the dress. This is definitely the forties, not the twenties."

"Hmm?"

"Well the hemline would be higher actually for your character. Plus the patches look far too professionally done. They need to be rough and ugly," Kurt shrugged, "Just my opinion."

"And what a good opinion it was," a booming voice said.

"Mr. Frank!" Rachel squeaked, "What are you doing here?" Mr. Frank was the director of the show, but he was supposed to have the day off.

"I heard they fired my costume designer. Is this who they hired to replace him without my permission again?" Mr. Frank appraised Kurt.

'No, no. He's my friend. He's giving me a puppy!" she held out the camera, but the man ignored it.

"Do you know how to make clothes, son? Your opinions on her dress showed me that you know more about clothes than the other guy did."

"I do, I actually have a clothing line I'm working on," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Is he any good?" The man grunted towards Rachel.

"He is!"

M r. Frank looked like he was debating something in his head, "Why the hell not. I don't have time to look for a costume designer. Do you want to work for this show?"

Rachel's jaw dropped, "But he doesn't have experience!"

"And the star of my show is pregnant. He seems to know what he's talking about and you said he can design," Mr. Frank eyed Kurt, "What do you say?"

"Yes!" Kurt said without thinking, "Yes, I will do it!"

"Good, come back here and tell me what you make of these costumes." Mr. Frank took Kurt backstage and Kurt signed his contract. He'd have a lot to do over the next few weeks.

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you, baby!" Blaine bellowed when Kurt walked in. He hadn't been able to wait until he got home, so Kurt called him on the walk back.<p>

"It's crazy! Right time, right place I guess. But I have so much work to do," Kurt threw down the dress bags he was holding, "But it's Broadway. I always said I'd get on Broadway somehow."

"Thank god your classes only have a few days left," Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, "Now can we have our evening?"

"No! I have to sew," Kurt pulled away, "But I love you and I wish I could."

Blaine laughed, "It's fine, I have some logistics stuff to go over anyway," Blaine settled back down onto the couch and picked up his laptop.

"It is Saturday night and we are doing work. How pathetic are we?" Kurt laughed, pulling seams out of dressed and attempting to fix crooked hems. Seriously, whom had they hired before?

Both boys worked in silence for a while before the phone rang and they both stopped dead. Blaine reached out a shaking hand and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Blaine, it's me. I mean…it's Hayden. I just wanted to let you know that I thought about what you guys want and what would be best for me and I just…I think if we want to do this…we need to do it like…soon." Hayden finally let herself breath, "I mean, I don't know if you guys want to do it this soon but yeah…"

"Thank you, Hayden," Blaine breathed out, "Thank you thank you thank you. Oh my god we love you so much."

Hayden let out a nervous giggle. "What does this entail?"

"I don't actually know…we'll set up an appointment as soon as possible where they'll tell us everything." Blaine gripped Kurt's hand as tears fell silently down his face.

"Okay, I'm going to go spend some time with Santana. She says she wants to be able to touch me before I turn into a beach ball," Hayden laughed.

"Thank you, and enjoy. We love you." Blaine hung up the phone and fell into Kurt's arms. "Oh my god, Kurt, this is happening." He finally released the torrent of tears he had before cuddling into Kurt's lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

"I don't know if I can do this," Hayden looked green as they sat in the doctor's office. Apparently the first step to getting the agency to sign off on Hayden was getting a prenatal physical with a woman who specialized in such things. She looked tiny in her paper dress and even smaller when she realized that Kurt, Blaine, and Santana all were sitting with her. Blaine in particular was eyeing the stirrups with trepidation.

She felt about five. Not to mention she was at an OB/GYN for the first time and she wasn't used to having an audience.

"You can, Hayden," Blaine took her hand and kissed it, "We can't stress how much this means to us."

"I know, and I know it will be worth it," Hayden breathed, "But I just hate doctors."

On cue, the doctor strode in, "Hello, I'm Dr. Watson, and I figure you are Hayden," she pointed to Hayden, "And you are the couple looking to use her as a surrogate, and you are?" she points to Santana.

"Her partner," Santana smiled at the woman.

"I see, well then I have some routine questions to ask you, Hayden," Dr. Watson started checking all of Hayden's vitals. "Who is the gynecologist you normally visit?"

"Dr. White," Hayden answered.

"He's a good man," Dr. Watson answered, "And are you sexually active?"

"She is," Santana raised her hand, "But only with me."

Dr. Watson smiled at Santana, and Kurt thought he saw her choke back a laugh, "Okay. Is your period regular?"

"Do we have to ask these questions in front of them?" Hayden pointed towards Kurt and Blaine.

"Honey, they are going to see you deliver a baby, so you might as well not have any secrets," Dr. Watson winked at the boys. "Anyway, when do you have your period?" The questions continued to get more and more personal as the interview went.

"Do you have any history of troubled births in your family? Any cousins, aunts, or your mother has emergency c-sections, multiple births, stillbirths, or anything similar?" The doctor asked.

Hayden froze. "I don't..I don't know. My mother died and she didn't keep in contact with the rest of her family."

The doctor frowned, "Well, you seem to be in excellent health so now I'll just do the exam to make sure everything is okay. If you could put your feet in the stirrups for me."

"Can you two leave?" Hayden asked frantically, pointing at Kurt and Blaine. "Please?"

Blaine nearly jumped out of his seat, "Yes. Yes we can. We were just going. We'll meet you at the Starbucks down the street."

Kurt ran after Blaine, "Are you that terrified of a vagina?"

"No! It's just that would be really awkward," But Blaine's ears were tinged pink.

Forty minutes later Hayden walked out of the OB/GYN with a folder to bring to the agency.

Blaine and Kurt bought both girls lunch before they made their way to the agency for their appointment to sign contracts.

Patricia led the group towards her office, "I have to say I'm glad you boys found someone close to you both to do this. It makes it so much more personal this way."

Santana was the first one in the office and she picked the seat right on the end and pulled Hayden in with her. Both Kurt and Blaine knew they should be annoyed, but were actually glad she was there supporting her girlfriend.

"Now, Hayden, you are aware that you will have to sign over all parental rights to the baby, correct?" Patricia eyed the woman, she wanted her to realize that giving up the baby would be hard to do.

"Of course," Hayden nodded.

"And that it may be difficult for you to do so?"

Hayden smiled and laughed a little, "It won't be. I'm not at the place in my life to have an actually baby right now. Someday, yes. Today? No. Plus, I wouldn't do that to these two."

"Good, good. Okay, I'm going to explain the procedure to you all so that you know what exactly will go on." Patricia pulled out a giant notebook. "So basically what will happen is now we know when Hayden is ovulating. If we plan it right, we only have to do the procedure once. Blaine will provide us with a sperm sample. The first time, we try not to do anything to the sperm because it is healthier for the baby and the mother. If it doesn't work then we go through and select the best sperm. Now, Blaine you can't ejaculate in the week preceding the procedure."

"He's going to die," Santana snorted.

Kurt went to say something snippy to Santana, but saw that Blaine was quite pale.

Patricia acted as if she hadn't heard anything, "And then we'll implant the catheter into Hayden where the sperm will eventually leave from and hopefully impregnate her. We'll give Hayden some fertility drugs so that she has a greater chance of getting pregnant."

Kurt shifted in his seat, "Do you have any other procedure?"

Blaine looked at Kurt oddly, as did Hayden, Santana, and Patricia.

"I mean that just seems sort of clinical and without any love…I thought maybe if Hayden did this we'd be able to bring the baby into the world with a more personal touch." Kurt reasoned, he really didn't like the idea of something being implanted into Hayden.

Patricia shook her head, "That's what we have, Mr. Anderson. At least it isn't a turkey baster."

Santana laughed loudly, "I mean you could always have Blaine and Hayden just have sex."

Blaine coughed loudly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Is that possible?"

"That is called swinging," Patricia laughed, "But we've actually had it happen before."

"So it's a possibility?" Kurt leaned forward.

"No, it isn't," Santana looked like she could kick herself for making the suggestion.

Blaine and Hayden just paled and looked at each other.

"Would it be a onetime thing? Would she still get fertility pills and things like that?" Kurt leaned even closer.

"It's not happening!" Santana screeched. "He's not having sex with her."

"W-we could," Hayden said quietly, "I mean. It does seem really cold to do it that way, right?" She looked at Patricia for help.

"Whatever makes all of you feel comfortable."

"Well, I'm not comfortable with that," Santana chimed in again.

"How much of a chance would I have to get pregnant the first time?" Hayden asked, she leaned forward with Kurt.

"We don't usually deal with this sort of thing. I've only dealt with it once before…"

"Please," Kurt pleaded, "I want it to be this way, as does Hayden, and Blaine…" he trailed off and looked at his husband, "Baby?"

Blaine nodded, "I mean. I know it's weird but it just feels so much better than putting it in a cup, you know? Plus it's a life experience I never thought I'd have."

"Well then we'll put an ovulation monitor on Hayden and you two will have to get into contact as soon as it rings…" Patricia packed her notebook away, "And you still have time to change your minds."

"You are all crazy," Santana huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	10. Discussions

**WOAH! Holy reviews. Thank you so much, even those of you who I think were ready to kill me. I appreciate your input and your devotion to these characters. Anywho, sorry this is a little short, but I think (most of) you all will like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**2 Weeks Letter**

"So where's Kurt?" Hayden looked over at Blaine who was clutching a puppy to his chest, his skin in the constant pale state it had been for the previous few weeks. "Are you okay, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at her and shook his head, "He's at the theater. Hayden…I can't. I can't do it. I know he wants us to…to have sex but I just can't," he was whispering by the end, his lower lip trembling.

Hayden moved over the couch and leaned against him, "Hey…don't get upset. What's going on?" She knew Blaine wasn't too keen on the idea of having sex with her, but he looked terrified.

"It's like cheating…and if I get to have sex with you just once, what does that mean if he wants to have sex with someone just once? Does that make it okay?" Blaine shook his head quickly and moved away from her, "I know he wouldn't..but I just can't Hayden. It will feel like I've cheated on him and I would never do that. I don't even think about other people when I'm with Kurt," a tear fell to his cheek and he sniffed slightly, "I don't know why he's all of a sudden okay with this but it's terrifying me."

Hayden wasn't quite sure she understood but she moved again and wrapped her arms around Blaine. She knew from the past few years that the one thing Blaine ran away from when he was upset was the one thing that needed – human contact. "Hey, I'm not thrilled about the idea either, but it that's what Kurt wants we should just agree. It took long enough to convince him to have a baby; you don't want to mess it up."

Blaine caught Hayden's eye, "I don't think I can though."

"I have faith in you," Hayden drew her knees to her chest.

"Hayden – you're beautiful, you know that and I know that. But you're a girl…and I wouldn't even know how to go about all of it. I tried doing, uh, research, and I just ended up being grossed out." Blaine blushed to his ears and ducked his head into his own curled up knees.

"Blaine Anderson, are you telling me you watched straight porn?" Hayden put her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly.

He nodded, "And it was so gross!"

"I know! I mean, I watched like…love-making videos because I figured that's more of what we would do…" Hayden blushed too at the topic, because while she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, she at least decided to do it.

"Love making?" Blaine snorted, "I watched quickies. That's what I was hoping for."

"Jerk! You can't even treat a lady right?" Hayden smiled so he knew she was joking. She was really attempting to make him feel better.

Blaine stood and grabbed his laptop, "No but seriously. Look at this," Blaine typed quickly and pulled up the lewdest thing Hayden had ever seen, "Why do people do this?"

"Well, I don't think it actually works like that, Blaine." Hayden pointed to the screen, "That's acting."

"I know that it's acting. But seriously. We can't do this," Blaine put his hands up and let out a deep breath, "We can't."

"Well, if you really don't want to do it, you can tell Kurt. Santana will be more than thrilled to know we aren't doing it. She's threatened to chop your balls off and get the sperm from the source instead of letting us do it how Kurt wants," She laughed as Blaine winced and immediately crossed his legs.

"I have to tell Kurt today, then. Because it is time for you to ovulate?" Blaine reddened at the word.

"Blaine, if you are going to have a baby, you need to be able to speak about things like ovulation. What if you have a girl? You're going to have to talk to her about periods and ovulation and straight sex. I thought you always joked about Kurt being the baby penguin? You seem to be the one who is innocent." Hayden looked at Blaine pointedly.

Blaine opened his mouth, but at first nothing came out, "Do…you really think that we'll get a girl?" His eyes lit up and he leaned forward, "They say that the mother can sense it."

"Blaine…I'm not pregnant yet."

"I know, but I just thought maybe. Do you think I'll be a good dad? I mean, Kurt says I will be, but do you really think so?" Blaine looked at Hayden and for a second Hayden saw the boy she met years ago and not the man she usually saw in front of her.

"Blaine, yes. I was kidding. You are going to be an amazing father. I wouldn't have agreed to carry a baby for you and Kurt if I wouldn't have thought so. Plus, if you ever need a woman's advice if you do have a girl, that's why San and I are here," she winked at Blaine and stood. "I'm going to call the agency and tell them we changed our minds and we're doing it the normal way. Then, they can set up an appointment so we can do it. I'll try to get it soon because I know you're suffering," she winked at Blaine again before grabbing her phone and running out the door.

Blaine decided that in order to break the news to Kurt, he'd make dinner and perhaps even urge Kurt to drink wine. That usually put Kurt in a better mood. Plus, Kurt wasn't nearly as grumpy now that his time in the sewing sessions were over and he was at least working on the Broadway stage. Still, Blaine still had lingering doubts about why Kurt wanted Hayden and Blaine to have sex for the baby. He had to know, or it would kill him.

* * *

><p>"Something smells good!" Kurt yelled into the apartment, not quite sure knowing where to find his husband.<p>

He found him standing in the middle of the dining room, pour wine into a glass. Blaine walked over and kiss Kurt's cheek softly, and Kurt once again cursed the fact that he couldn't allow things to go too far between them.

"To what do I owe this amazing dinner?" Kurt saw the tortellini and bread sitting on the table and knew that Blaine was going to talk about something he wasn't going to like.

"We need to talk," Blaine said simply and pulled out Kurt's chair for him before putting a generous helping of food on his plate.

"About?" Kurt bit into the pasta and groaned immediately. Yes, Blaine's cooking skills had improved drastically thanks to those extensive cooking classes. "Actually, don't tell me until after I've had this. It's too good to distract me from."

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt, but Kurt noticed that Blaine ate far less than he did, and seemed constantly bounce his knees under the table.

After they cleaned up, Blaine grabbed them more wine and led Kurt into the living room.

"You shouldn't be drinking that, you know," Kurt chided, clinking his glass against Blaine's almost empty one.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Blaine started, draining the rest of the wine, "About the whole baby situation."

Kurt set his glass on the table, "Blaine, have you changed your mind? Because we've paid a lot of money and I think now is really the right time and I just don't know why you wouldn't want to do it now. But if you changed your mind I understand, I mean I pushed it away for such a long time as well…"

"Kurt," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, "Why do you want Hayden and I to have sex?"

Kurt stopped babbling and looked at Blaine with big eyes. "I just…I don't want our baby to think of himself or herself as different."

"I…don't follow," Blaine said, leaning closer, already feeling a load off of his shoulders.

"Our child is already going to have a difficult time, having two dads. Now he or she has to worry about being composed in some test tube…I just already love our baby, Blaine. I already love this idea of a baby. A person that doesn't even really exist. But I want the baby to know how much we love him or her. I want it to feel our love from the very first few minutes of its life. I don't want its first few minutes to be from a tube. Do you understand?" Kurt's eyes pleaded with Blaine.

"I…I don't think our baby will remember that, Kurt." Blaine sighed loudly, "But thank god it wasn't what I was thinking."

"What..were you thinking?"

"That if I had sex with someone else it would give you license to have sex with someone else and then you would and then…"

Kurt surged forward and kissed Blaine firmly on the lips, catching the boy off guard. "Blaine Anderson, you are the only person I ever want to have sex with. You are the only person I ever want to kiss. I don't know why you even thought that, Blaine. I'm just terrified about everything and I didn't realize that it would make you feel this way."

It was Blaine's turn to kiss Kurt into silence, and he wrapped an arm around the man, "You are amazing, Kurt. Our child will be loved. I love you. You love me. We're going to be a great big family."

"We're only have one baby, Blaine," Kurt warned, ignoring the references to the show that haunted his childhood.

"To start," Blaine argued.

"To start," Kurt agreed.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck.

"Hmmm," Kurt breathed, "We can take Abu and Antoinette out for their walks. I think the puppies will be fine."

"As terrible as it is to say, I can't wait until we get rid of them. They whine all day and all night, Kurt. I know they are like our grandchildren but still." Blaine nudged his foot towards Abu, who was sleeping under the coffee table, his tan fur the only thing visible. "Get up, lover boy."

Kurt snorted and searched through the apartment to find Antoinette. It had been quite a few weeks since the puppies had been born, and now she didn't feel the need to attack anyone who went near them.

The men walked hand in hand down the street, allowing Antoinette to chase Abu around trees, trashcans, and people.

They stopped at their favorite ice cream store. It was on the corner and looked beat up, but Kurt and Blaine both knew they had the best ice cream in the city.

Kurt ordered a low fat mint chocolate chip and Blaine got vanilla soft serve covered in rainbow sprinkles. "It's nice out. Surprisingly not too hot for July," Kurt laughed as the beads of sweat poured down both of their backs.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine, and even though it was too hot, left it there as they watched Abu and Antoinette run around the dog park.

Abu was chasing after a small poodle and Blaine had to run over and pull Abu off of the dog before they had even more puppies in their lives.

"You matter, Abu!" Kurt wailed to the dog from across the park.

Blaine laughed at Kurt, but ended up pulling Abu and Antoinette all the way back to the apartment.

Antoinette wasn't ready to play with Abu.

"Our dog is a bit of a Casanova, Blaine," Kurt's eyes laughed but he tried to remain serious.

Blaine rolled his eyes but decided that Abu was going to skip the park for a few days. They didn't want any more puppies.

"Kurt, when are you dad and Carole getting here?" Blaine yelled from the guest room, "We need to get this room ready."

"In three weeks, but I actually told him to get a hotel," Kurt crossed his legs, opened a magazine, and waited for the impending questioning. "Your parents are also coming the same weekend," he added.

Blaine stomped from the guest room to the living room, "And why are they both paying for hotels if we have two guest rooms here?" He wasn't angry, more confused.

"Because," Kurt uncrossed his legs and looked up at Blaine with hopeful eyes, "I thought maybe we could get a start on a nursery…we can use neutral colors since they aren't as cliché and will probably match our skin tones better."

Blaine's smile grew, "Kurt, we don't know if Hayden is going to get pregnant right away."

"But the OB/GYN told us she has a great chance and that she's really fertile. And then the agency told us you could probably give us a whole soccer team!" Kurt said this proudly.

Blaine looked down. He didn't want to bring it up because today had already been the start of too many deep discussions.

"Blaine, what? You can't keep hiding things from me," Kurt cupped Blaine's face and made him look up.

"I just thought that maybe if we do end up having the baby…we could move…" Blaine tried to look down, but Kurt's whimper made him look up, "I know it's a stupid idea. Forget I said anything."

"No, tell me." Kurt didn't like the idea, after all he had just redecorated the house, but he knew Blaine had to have a reason.

"I just want our child to have the opportunity to run around and go outside. He or she can't do that if we live in an apartment."

Kurt looked at his hands, and he had to admit Blaine was right. Living deep in the city was great for just Kurt and Blaine, but for a child? He was on to something.

But the city was their life. So much of who they were and what they did revolved around the bustling city, and Kurt couldn't stand the thought of moving to the suburbs or another state all together. Especially now, when everything was going his way and they were both happy.

"Maybe when he or she is older? I mean, for the first few years we don't really need a place for running?" Kurt knew he would need more than nine months to find a place anyway.

Blaine nodded, "Sure."

* * *

><p>The next day, Hayden was put on heavy fertility drugs.<p>

A week later, Blaine gave his sample and Hayden received the implant.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

Blaine clutched Kurt's hand tightly as they sat in the office. Hayden sat holding Santana's hand. Today was the day they would get the results of Hayden's official pregnancy test.

Patricia walked in carrying their envelope, she sat down calmly, "We have the results."

Kurt leaned forward and Blaine soon followed after him.

Patricia opened the folder and scanned the contents quickly, "Congratulations, Hayden is about two weeks pregnant."

Blaine and Kurt fell into each other's arms as Hayden beamed at the pair. They turned and took both Santana and Hayden into their arms.

Pregnant.

Kurt and Blaine were going to be parents.

"Now you'll have to get prenatal vitamins. And your HcG levels were high so I'd watch your intake of acidic foods. But everything looks great so far," Patricia usually didn't let cases get to her, but she felt herself tearing up at the looks of love on all four faces in front of her.

That baby was surrounded with love from four different people who loved it in different ways, but the love in the air was palpable to even a bystander.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews?<strong>


	11. 2 Months

**HELLO! First of all, my reactions to last night's episode? JFL;ASKNF;DLSAKNF;LADKSJF;DAN SF;LFDKJFASDLKFN;DLKSAN F;KDAJGVAD. **

**Yeah, I'm eloquent like that. In all seriousness though, it was amazing. I fangirled in the lounge of my dorm and didn't even care. I love that goober!blaine is pretty much canon now. Also, thank you for all of your love on Tumblr, I love when I see tagged posts about my fanfics, it makes my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Hayden: 2 Months Pregnant**

Blaine sat straight up in bed and looked around, panting. "Kurt! Kurt! I just had the worst dream," Blaine shook Kurt's shoulder until Kurt opened one eye and glared at him.

"Blaine, would you stop waking me up with night terrors? Our baby is going to be fine. Hayden is going to the doctor in two days, if anything is wrong we will find out then." Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine who was now burrowing into Kurt's chest, "I wish you'd stop worrying."

"But there is so much that can go wrong, Kurt! What if the baby isn't developing correctly or what if she got one of my lagging sperm. It's my fault if the baby is missing a toe or something!" Blaine sat up again, breaking Kurt's grip. "This is no use, I'm going to go read something." He stood and padded out of the room, stepping over Abu, Antoinette, and puppy 1 and 2.

Kurt threw back the covers a few minutes later and followed Blaine, wrapping an afghan around his shoulders. He first went to the kitchen and turned on the coffee. He waited for it to finish and grabbed himself and Blaine a cup. 4:30 in the morning was a little early to start drinking coffee, but they had a big day ahead of them – they were going to see their parents for the first time since Hayden got pregnant.

Both parents knew of course, but Kurt couldn't wait for them to see Hayden's already forming belly and share the excitement in person.

Not that Kurt and Blaine weren't already constantly talking to Hayden.

Kurt carried the steaming cups into the living room, where Blaine curled up with _What to Expect When You're Expecting. _His glasses were perched on his nose and his curls stuck up everywhere. Kurt snuggled in behind him and put his chin onto Blaine's shoulder, "Stop worrying, baby. I know a lot can go wrong but I don't think it will. We have Hayden on enough vitamins for a horse. She's going to that baby yoga class so she stays somewhat in shape, and I'm working on some maternity clothes for her. All we can do is sit back, watch, and take care of Hayden. We chose her because she's smart and will love that baby for us."

Blaine sighed and opened his baby planner. Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit of pride when he looked at the planner. Blaine had notes everywhere and Post-its that held bits of information he didn't want to forget. "Did you know that our baby has webbed fingers right now? Like a duck?"

Kurt smiled and looked at the picture Blaine pointed to, pulling himself even closer to his husband. "That's creepy, I'm not going to lie."

"It's adorable! And he or she has eyelids! But no eyelashes yet," Blaine frowned, "Is it vain to hope he or she gets mine? Hayden's are a little stubby." Blaine hid his face in the crook of his arm.

"I agree," Kurt laughed, "What else does our baby have?" he leaned forward and looked through Blaine's planner.

"Well, the brain is forming…and the baby is just now developing sex organs..so hopefully soon we can we what we have." Blaine smiled hopefully at Kurt, and seemed to be placated for the time.

Kurt nuzzled his shoulder, "I can't believe we're going to be parents at 25. Well, for me. 26 for you, you old man."

Blaine glanced at Kurt over his cup of coffee, "Do you ever think we got married too young?"

Kurt froze and looked at Blaine with wide eyes, his heart rate quickened, "No. Do you?"

Blaine shook his head quickly and snuggled closer to Kurt, "No. I just…I really want to be everything for you, Kurt. I want to know that you're happy."

Kurt's brow furrowed, "Blaine… are you okay? You've been really sad lately and I thought it was just about the baby and now that we're getting one you go from being really happy all of the time to really sad occasionally. Is something wrong?"

Blaine laughed, "I think I'm having a quarter life crisis. The other day I almost pierced my ear." Blaine winked to let Kurt know he was joking, "I just…I feel like we're aging too much. We sit in every night or we have wine with a few friends. We're 25, Kurt, not 45."

Kurt laughed, but realized that Blaine had a point. "Well then, how about you go back and get a few more hours of sleep and when you wake up, we'll have a day filled with fun. Before we pick up our parents at 6. We do have to do an adult dinner with them, though." Kurt wrinkled his nose at Blaine, who simply leaned up and kissed it.

"That sounds amazing. But can we sleep here? I'm comfortable," Blaine snuggled down into the arm of the sofa, bringing Kurt with him, "Please? I like being the little spoon."

Kurt knew his answer was going to be yes – he loved being the big spoon more than Blaine knew, but he acted like he wasn't sure. "I suppose so, but only for a few hours. We can't make a habit of sleeping on the couch."

"Who not?" Blaine murmured, breathing in deeply the smell of Kurt.

Kurt thought for a moment, "Because it'll ruin the couch," but Blaine didn't even hear him and was already asleep.

* * *

><p>Nearly four hours later, Kurt woke up to Abu and Antoinette pawing at his feet. They both needed to go outside. Kurt thought about making Blaine do it, but he looked so peaceful cuddled up with his baby planner that Kurt couldn't wake up.<p>

Kurt grabbed Blaine's sunglasses and took the dogs outside. It was already sweltering, the August sun beating against the concrete at 10 AM. "Hurry up, guys," Kurt ordered the dogs. Antoinette quickly ran around while Abu seemed to take even longer than usual.

"Abu! Finish, please?" Kurt motioned for the dog to come over to him, and he agreed, but sniffed the ground and pawed at some trash on the ground.

When Kurt finally got the dogs back up to their blissfully cool apartment, earning glares from the older neighbors who didn't appreciate the dogs, he saw Blaine sitting up and scratching his head. "Why am I on the couch alone?" He asked groggily.

"Because you freaked out in the middle of the night and came out here so we cuddled and slept?" Kurt wondered how his husband could be so dim sometimes.

"No. I mean, why am I on this couch ALONE?" Blaine held out his arms to Kurt.

"No, no, Casanova. Get up! We're going to go have a fun day!" Kurt pulled on Blaine's hand, successfully pulling the man off the couch.

"What are we doing?" Blaine stretched his back and Kurt watched with an appreciative eye.

"I figured we'd go to that private pool we pay for but don't actually use," Kurt remarked, winking back at Blaine. Kurt knew Blaine liked to go to the pool, but Kurt didn't go often because he was too shy about his body.

"Uh. Yes. Good idea. We should tell Santana and Hayden. We all pay to belong and none of us go. Plus, it would be an excuse to see Hayden." Blaine picked up his phone, "I was actually just texting her."

"About what?"

"She had some morning sickness this morning and I was trying to figure out what she's having. Apparently if she throws up a lot it's a boy.."

"That's repulsive," Kurt wrinkled his nose, "what did she say?"

"That she wasn't going to answer such a lewd question," Blaine frowned, "Maybe we could try the needle test…"

"Or we could wait like everyone else," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand again, "Come on, let's get our swimming suits on."

Twenty minutes later Blaine emerged in his low-slung bright yellow swim trunks. Kurt wore a matching pair in green. He also added a polo. Blaine just added a tank top.

"Did you put on sunscreen?" Blaine asked, holding out the SPF 80 to Kurt.

Kurt took it and rolled his eyes, "You are such a dad."

"I know! Speaking of which, Hayden and Santana are meeting us." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they made their way down to the pool.

Kurt smiled over at Blaine, who was obliviously humming to himself and looking up at the high rises. That's what Kurt still loved about Blaine – he'd never lose the wide eye'd innocence he had when they first moved to the city. But it was more than that – Kurt loved the way Blaine always insisted on walking on the outside and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. Not because he thought Kurt was weak, but just because he wanted to. Kurt couldn't remember the last time they'd walked anywhere without holding hands. The walk to the pool wasn't far, and Kurt found himself wishing it would be further, just so he could spend more time like this with Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt made their way up to the top of the building to where the huge pool was. Since it was late August, most of the people who used the pool were either in the Hamptons or had already ventured to their winter homes. There were only three other people lounging on the chairs in the heat. Two of which were Hayden and Santana.

Santana stood up and made her way to Kurt and Blaine. The pool boy immediately looked at her, and even Kurt couldn't blame him. Santana was wearing a tiny yellow bikini with red polka dots. She had huge sunglasses and a hat on, she held a margarita in her hand. "Hello boys!" She kissed both of them on the cheeks and led them to the chairs she saved.

Both Kurt and Blaine walked over the Hayden and kissed her cheek and her stomach, a habit they formed over time. Santana supervised, like normal.

One of the workers came over and Blaine ordered a Ciroc Caribbean while Kurt ordered his usual mint mojito. Hayden sipped on her water.

"It is your fault that I can't drink," she said to Blaine.

Blaine glanced down at her, "Do you have sunscreen on?"

She held up a bottle, "Yes."

"Hayden," Blaine started reaching through his tote bag, "That is not good enough. SPF 15? Are you serious? Here, I have SPF 80." He pulled out the bottle and handed it to her.

Hayden stuck her tongue out at Blaine but put the lotion on, "Can you get my back, Papa Bear?"

"Of course," Blaine squirted it on his hands and put it all over her back.

"That's the closest you're ever getting to touching her, Blaine," Santana drawled from her seat.

Blaine mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Thank God."

Santana stood, throwing her magazine down, "I'm going over to the hot tub, anyone joining me?"

Kurt snorted, "No. Blaine and I are going in the pool, it's too cold."

"Can I?" Hayden looked up at Blaine.

"I…don't know, actually. Let me check." Blaine pulled out his copy of _What to Expect _and checked the contents. He skimmed the book quickly and frowned, "No, you can't. I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "Whatever. I'm getting cucumber salad anyway. And peanut butter."

Santana rolled her eyes and walked towards the hot tub, "You are going to ring this city dry of cucumbers."

"Is that what you're craving?" Kurt asks incredulously.

"And peanut butter. But mostly anything cucumber," Hayden bit her lip, "Do you think they can juice a cucumber?"

Blaine's smile was huge as he looked at Kurt, "Cucumbers mean a girl!"

"Does it really?" Kurt's eyes glittered, "What does peanut butter mean?"

Blaine looked through another one of his books, "It means she's going to carry low, whatever that means." Blaine closed the book and threw it back in his tote, where he had several other books. "Time to go in the pool, I hope it isn't as cold as last time." Blaine stripped off his tank top and stuck a toe in the water.

Kurt didn't give him an option, he crept forward and gave him a giant push into the icy water. Blaine screamed and flailed his arms as he flew under and sank to the bottom. He decided to float around for a minute and then reemerged, splashing Kurt in the process. "Hey! Don't get this polo wet!" Kurt screamed, running back to Hayden.

"Don't get me involved in this! I'm reading one of these books!" She held up a copy of _Pregnancy for Dummies_.

"Come in, you big baby!" Blaine called, splashing Kurt again.

"Fine!" Kurt ran and cannonballed right on top of Blaine, pulling him under.

Kurt took off swimming down the pool, with Blaine chasing right behind him. Blaine eventually took him down and grabbed Kurt, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "You taste like chlorine," Blaine giggled, leaning back in for another kiss.

"You do too," Kurt laughed, scrunching his hands through Blaine's curls that he doesn't see too often."

"Aw, don't you two look cute," Santana chimed as she dived into the pool gracefully and emerged ten feet away.

"Hot tub too hot for you?" Kurt shot at her.

"Nah, the boob group came in," Santana motioned to the group of 19-year-old girls who all had plastic surgery and carried small dogs. "Want to play a game of guess which ones are real?"

"I'd prefer not to stare at their chests, thanks," Kurt said, pulling Blaine onto his back like a monkey.

"Kurt, I'm going to break your back," Blaine laughed.

"No, you're fine." He didn't tell Blaine that he only did it because he wanted the girls to know that Blaine was taken.

Blaine broke off though, afraid he was hurting Kurt. "I'm going to go make sure Hayden is okay, she ran to the bathroom a few minutes ago." He pushed himself out of the pool right in front of the girls, not even noticing them.

"Hey!" One of the girls winked at him, "Can you help me put some sunscreen on?"

Blaine looked at the girl with the sunscreen in her hand, "Can you have one of your friends help you? I'm sorry, I just need to go check on someone."

Blaine streaked to the woman's bathroom and knocked just in case Hayden wasn't the only woman in the room. "Come in, Blaine," she groaned from the other side of the door.

Blaine hurried in and grabbed a washcloth. He quickly put cold water on it and knelt next to Hayden, rubbing it over her forehead. "How bad is it?" he murmured, tucking another towel under her knees.

"Not too bad. I just the cucumber salad too quickly," Hayden smiled weakly at Blaine, "But morning sickness also means girl."

"I know," he smiled, "Do you feel like it's a girl?" His eyes were wide as he stared at Hayden.

She leaned back and used the cloth to whip her mouth, "Sometimes. But other times I don't really know."

Blaine pulled a water bottle out of his bag and offered it to Hayden, who guzzled it. "Ready to go face the world again?"

She laughed and allowed him to pull her up, "Yeah, I heard the boob group is back. They make me feel great about myself."

"You look beautiful, you're glowing," Blaine opened the door after Hayden washed her mouth out.

"Sir," a worker motioned for Blaine, "we don't approve of that here. The local YMCA is just down the street."

"No! She's pregnant and I was just making sure she's okay," Blaine said.

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"She's out surrogate," Blaine motioned towards Kurt.

"Still. I'm sorry but we can't make exceptions," the woman's eyes softened slightly and she walked away.

Blaine pulled Hayden towards the shallow end of the pool. They walked by the girls who glared at Hayden.

"Ew. Is that his girlfriend? Gross. Look at her stomach!" one of the girls whispered loud enough so that both Kurt and Santana heard. They had waited until they were five feet away from Blaine and Hayden.

"I know," another girl, with long dark hair giggled, "Put that stomach away. No one wants to see it."

"And he's such a hottie. He shouldn't be with someone like that, oink." A blonde girl laughed as she sipped her cosmopolitan.

Kurt wanted to punch them all.

Santana swam over and pushed herself out of the pool and glared at them, "What did you say?"

"Oh please. Just tell your friend to save my eyesight and put a one piece on, okay?" The blonde girl glared at Santana.

Santana leaned forward and put her hands on her hips, she was aware that now Blaine and Hayden were listening, so she turned her attention to the one with black hair: "Perdone, skank, pero ella está embarazada. Ella no es gorda, realmente. Ahora si quieres hablar de mi novia nuevo termino cada uno de ustedes. No podría parecer que mucho, pero la confianza que me que estoy desde Alturas de Lima Adyacentes y se pondrá a todo tipo de freaky a todos ustedes. Tengo una hoja de afeitar en mis fondos de bikini." Santana turned and glared at Kurt and Blaine, "We're leaving."

Hayden, dazed, got out of the pool, "What just happened there?"

"The girls were checking you out," Kurt whispered as he held her hand as she left the pool.

"Ew. I'm pregnant," she hissed, putting a hand over her stomach.

"They know that now," Kurt reassured her as he helped her tie the wrap dress around her swimming suit. "Do you want some more maternity clothes?" he asked gently, noticing that the dress was a little snug.

"If you have any done. I don't understand why I'm growing this much. Maybe I'm eating a lot. But I'm hungry like all the time." Hayden looked thoughtful for a moment, "in fact, maybe when I get back I'll have a cheese wiz sandwich.."

Santana shuddered and glared at her.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Kurt, Blaine, Carole, Burt, Catherine, and Jack Jr sat around the living room, discussing everything from baby names to nursery colors.<p>

"All I'm saying," Burt held his hands up and looked Blaine and Kurt in the eyes, "is that I wouldn't say no to having a grandson named Burt."

Carole smiled at her husband as she knit a mint green blanket, "What colors are you decorating the nursery in, boys? I have about twelve different blankets because that way you'll never run out and I know you will probably match the baby's outfit to your outfits Kurt, so why not match the blanket too?"

"We have names picked out, Dad, and we're not sharing them yet," Kurt gripped Blaine's hand.

"Come on, boy, let me in!" Burt tried to pick up Blaine's baby planner, but failed and earned a slap on the wrist from Carole.

Catherine laughed at the pair and leaned forward, "Does Hayden need anything? Food? Clothes? Does their house have air conditioning? What about her shampoo, is it organic?"

"Mom, everything is fine. She's only two months pregnant so far, so she really doesn't need clothes. We've been making them dinner lately because that was Hayden's job and we want her off her feet as much as possible. They have air conditioning, and I have no idea what shampoo she uses but I'm sure it's fine."

"No, Blaine. I used regular shampoo when I had you and your hair is all over the place," his mother teased him lovingly.

"Oh god, we better get stock in the tar company right away. If it's a girl we're going to invest in a straightener right away." Kurt's eyes were wide.

"Stop! My hair isn't that bad! And I don't use tar!" Blaine turned bright red.

"Forget his hair, just know his name is down at Dalton already," Jack said.

"Dad, you don't even know if it is a boy, Hayden thinks she's having a girl!" Blaine commented.

Carole and Catherine leaned forward at the same time. Burt coughed and tried to hide the happy tear in his eye.

"A girl? We've never had a woman born into the family," Jack remarked, "But I will love the baby no matter what." He quickly clarified.

"Maybe we'll find out at the ultrasound," Kurt tried, not wanting to get his hopes up too high.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

Kurt and Blaine stood next to Hayden as the doctor put the clear gel on her stomach and for the first time they both saw their baby.

"Oh my god, Blaine!' Kurt looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes, gripping even tighter, "That's our baby!"

"Our baby," Blaine echoed.

"Do you want to hear it's heartbeat?" the doctor asked.

"YES!" Blaine said, jumping a little, "Loud and strong," he prayed.

The doctor moved around a little bit before they all heard the noise.

"Is that?" Kurt asked, truly believing this was the best sound he had ever heard.

"Our baby!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "But why is it so fast?" he turned to the doctor, "Is something wrong?"

The doctor listened for a moment, frown lines on her face. She moved the wand around and peered at all sides of Hayden's stomach.

Hayden looked like she was going to pass out. She didn't know what she'd do if something was wrong with the baby.

The doctor's face broke into a smile, "Your babies are perfectly healthy."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? Feelings? Baby names (even though I think I already have them picked out)?<strong>


	12. Halloween & 4 Months

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! We're jumping quite a bit, only because I really want to write these two as daddies. The reviews are really what motivated me to get another chapter out this quickly! Thanks again! Also: If the spoiler that came out today is true, I will probably sob. That's all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**4 Months Pregnant – Halloween Weekend**

**October 30th**

"Wake up!" Kurt jumped on the bed and around Blaine until Blaine rolled over and sent Kurt toppling onto the mattress with an "umph."

"Why am I getting up so early?" Blaine protested, "I took the day off so I could sleep. Why are you doing this to me, Kurt, why?"

"We have to go get our ensembles for tonight!" Kurt returned to jumping around the bed, "I've already been on a five mile run and made coffee. So get up!"

Today wasn't just any day. Tonight marked the opening of the musical Kurt worked on the costumes for and Rachel played lead in. Kurt had spent the last week re-beading flapper dresses and attempting to make hats at the last minute. His fingers showed the tell-tale signs of overuse and he knew the calluses were not only unsightly, but bordering on unhealthy as well. But for once he didn't care, tonight would be the first time of his life when he would be part of a huge spotlight. The musical got rave reviews in previews, and it was supposed to be one of the best shows of the season.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Blaine sat up, his hair frizzed out and with a bit of lint in it. He ran a hand through it, only worsening the damage.

Kurt pointed to Blaine's hair, "That's part of the reason. Why don't you go for your morning run so you aren't such a grumpy gills while I make breakfast? Then, we're going to get our haircut and manicures. Then we have a spa trip and finally we're going to pick up the outfits I reserved. Then we have dinner with the cast and crew. Doesn't that sound perfect?"

Blaine gave him a dopey smile and leaned forward, kissing Kurt's neck softly, "I love seeing you this excited for something," he murmured. "But I thought you said you already had breakfast made?"

"I knew that would get you to sit up. Now get your adorable butt on the treadmill and I'll cook," Kurt stood and pulled Blaine off the bed, gently pushing him towards the closet.

"Can't I just run naked?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "No. That's too distracting and I'd probably burn something. Like your crotch."

Blaine grimaced and walked towards the closet.

Kurt danced towards the kitchen while Blaine made his way to the guest room that housed the treadmill. "We're going to have to work on a nursery sooner or later!" Blaine called over his shoulder.

"I know, Hayden looks huge already. Probably because Santana just told me that she lives off of cupcakes, pineapple, and pound cake," Kurt checked the cupboard, "which reminds me, I need to get more flour to make said pound cake. I'm starting to think there are no babies in her, just loaves of my pound cake."

"She just texted me and asked if I could bring her sardines," Blaine made an awkward face, "I think our babies like torturing people." Blaine's heart still sped up a little when he said 'babies' instead of 'baby.' It took them weeks to get over the initial shock of not only bringing home one baby, but two. Sure, they were thrilled that they could just get both children they planned on at the same time, but twins were a lot more responsibility.

Kurt giggled and threw a bit of flour at Blaine, "Go give the sardines to Hayden but get your butt right back here. We have things to do!"

Blaine first ran to the nearest Whole Foods, he felt slightly awkward buying only ten cans of sardines, but he would do anything Hayden asked. He decided at the last minute to add some cocoa butter – Hayden already had a few stretch marks and Santana wouldn't stop complaining.

After he paid, Blaine sprinted towards their house, he knew if he was late for breakfast Kurt would have his head. He was panting by the time he got to the house, but he used his key and stepped inside.

Santana was gone for the day – she was doing background vocals for the new Beyonce album.

Hayden sat on the couch in sweatpants rolled under her stomach and a sports bra, "Hey Blaine! Do you have my sardines?"

Blaine grimaced but handed them over, "There's also some stretch mark cream in there."

"Thanks, I've been putting normal lotion on but this is probably better," Hayden's eyes looked tired and Blaine could see that she hadn't slept well the night before.

"Are they keeping you awake again?" Blaine knew Hayden had felt the twins move a few days ago and they only moved at 3 in the morning.

"Yeah, not as much as Santana telling me to remove the bowling ball from the bed," Hayden rolled her eyes and stretched, "But this baby yoga is probably helping."

Blaine sat on the couch and put his head close to Hayden's stomach, kissing it quickly, "Babies, listen to me. This is your daddy. You have to let Hayden sleep, if you want to move around all the time do it during the day. She needs her sleep so when you come and see your daddies we can take you home as soon as possible. Got it?"

Hayden grabbed Blaine's hand and put it on her lower stomach, "Feel!"

Blaine choked back a cry of excitement, "Oh my god, they are moving!" His voice only caused more movement. He could barely feel it, but Hayden gasped harshly.

"Damn, whichever one is sitting on the left has a hell of a leg," Hayden bit her lip, "Sorry, I try not to swear just in case they pick it up."

Blaine reached up and furrowed Hayden's hair, "For now I think it's okay. But I have to run, or Kurt will kill me."

"Break a leg tonight!" Hayden said as Blaine patted her stomach again. In the end, Blaine was really glad they chose to go with Hayden. He knew he wouldn't get to be this hands on or touchy feely with a surrogate they didn't know. Kurt and Blaine were constantly texting, calling, visiting, and emailing Hayden and Santana for updates, pictures, and just to make sure everything was okay.

"Bye babies," Blaine whispered to the stomach before hugging Hayden and sprinting back home.

He ran into the apartment and saw Kurt dancing around to the radio in the kitchen. "Did you take the scenic route?" he teased.

"No, I actually just got to feel one of our babies moving!" Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug. "I can't believe she's four months already!"

Kurt frowned, "I hope I can feel them move soon! I was over the other day and I sang to them and Hayden could feel them move but I couldn't. Hopefully tomorrow."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and hugged him, "It was really faint, I think my imagination made it stronger than it was. But on the plus side, breakfast smells great!" Blaine picked a piece of bacon off of the plate. Kurt had reserved bacon to only special occasions.

"Go shower!" Kurt ordered, "I will finally have this done when you get out. I stopped earlier to sketch something that just popped into my mind."

Breakfast went by quickly and two hours later the boys found themselves sitting in the hair salon.

"Make sure pull out and keep track of any grays you see," Kurt told Blaine's stylist Antonio, "We need to make sure he isn't getting anymore."

Blaine blushed but rolled his eyes, "I only have like five or six!"

Antonio laughed and continued snipping away at Blaine's curls, "I don't understand why you let your hair get this long if you just shellac it down, Blaine," the older man pointed out. "But I actually don't see any grays."

"Blaine Anderson did you color your hair this week?" Kurt glared at him.

"No, Kurt Anderson, I didn't. You don't look so threatening when you look like a satellite, just so you know," Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt.

Kurt raised a hand to his tinfoil-covered highlights, "You're just mad that my hair is amazing and can take highlights."

"One day you will wake up and I will have shaved it all off," Blaine threatened.

Philippe, Kurt's hair stylist dropped his scissors, "You will not touch his hair."

Blaine held up his hands in surrender, "Never mind. I will just shave your leg hair."

"Then I gave you scruff burn," Kurt shot back.

"Stop arguing boys or I will make one of you sit in the time out chair again," Antonio warned, "And you're done Blaine so you can go get your manicure next door and wait for Sir Locks of Love here."

Kurt glared at Antonio who just laughed. Blaine looked at his hair in the mirror and nodded, "Looks good, I can do that. Manicures are my favorite part of the day."

"Girl," Kurt muttered.

Blaine stuck his tongue out again and left the salon. Kurt made a mental note to tell Blaine he couldn't do that around the babies when they were born – it was an awful habit to pick up.

* * *

><p>Blaine quickly buttoned his suit jacket and looked in the mirror. He decided to go simple – a black suit, crisp white shirt, and a skinny black tie. Tonight was Kurt's night, and he didn't want to distract from that. "Kurt, should I gel my hair?" Blaine asked, glancing over at Kurt who was standing in front of his sink attempting to tie his tie with shaking fingers. "Kurt?"<p>

"What if they hate them? What if they think the costumes are ugly or garish or – or tacky?" Kurt's hands moved to grip the sink, "What if they hate everything?"

Blaine rushed over to his husband and wrapped him in his arms swiftly. He pressed a few kisses into his hair before pulling back and looking into Kurt's watery eyes. "Kurt, you are amazing. I've seen the costumes and think they are perfect for the show. The way they move adds a whole new dimension to the show. You have nothing to be worried about, okay? You deserve this, it is your time to show everyone what you can do." Blaine held up Kurt's hands, "Look at the scars and bumps on your hands that not even a manicure could take away. Are you proud of your designs for this show?"

Kurt nodded.

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed of. You," Blaine appraised Kurt's outfit, he was wearing tight fitting black pants, a white shirt that was a little more ornate than Blaine's, and a black vest, "look absolutely amazing. You are going to have to hold my hand the entire night so people know you are taken."

"I think this," Kurt held up his left hand, "Shows them enough." He laughed though, and the worry lines seemed to leave his face. "You really liked my costumes?"

"Yes, silly! I told you that a million times. That beaded flapper dress in red that Rachel's sister wore at the end seriously almost made me cry," Blaine moved a stray hair out of Kurt's face, "I don't even like fashion and I can tell you that it was amazing."

"You do too like fashion, Blaine. That suit is amazing," Kurt straightened the lapel and leaned down to kiss Blaine.

"You picked it."

"True," Kurt turned Blaine around and lightly smacked his butt, "Now go out and feed Abu and Antoinette. We don't need them hungry. I'm almost ready."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, there is a red carpet?" Blaine groaned, looking outside the window of their town car.<p>

"Yes, silly!" Kurt mimicked. "The grand opening of a show that is getting good reviews? Everyone is excited. But this shouldn't scare you. You do red carpets all the time with celebrities!"

"Yeah…but I usually trail behind them with a badge. Thank god they'll only want your picture." Blaine climbed out of the car first, taking a deep breath as he went, and Kurt followed quickly behind him. While the costume designer, especially a young one like Kurt, didn't really generate much publicity like the stars did, Kurt still had to walk the short carpet. Blaine could see Rachel in the distance getting interviewed by some newspaper and Kurt was talking to the director. Blaine looked around, just taking in Kurt's world.

Kurt looked so happy. Blaine smiled despite himself and the sight of Kurt finally having something huge he could take pride in. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter, smiling slightly and catching Kurt's eye as the director droned on about some future project he was already considering.

It took them nearly an hour to get down the carpet, and Blaine actually ran into some people he had worked with at the recording studio – many of them having done background vocals.

At around 8 they went into the theater, Kurt rushed backstage to work out some last minute issues. Blaine walked towards the third row where he had seats.

"Blaine," someone yelled from the row, "Our seats are here!"

Blaine grinned at the woman in front of him. She stood almost a head taller than him and had recently shaved all of her hair off, "Jade! It's so great to see you again!" He kissed her cheek and then the pair sat down. Jade had been one of the pair's closest friends during their stint in college.

"It's great to see you too. Is he panicking back there?"

"Probably," Blaine laughed and sent a quick text to Hayden before turning off his phone. "He needs to calm down, they really are all perfect."

Jade turned her phone off as well then grinned at Blaine, her skin glowing.

While Blaine didn't know Jade as well as Kurt did, he knew when she was hiding something, "What?"

Jade looked away then looked back at Blaine, "I'm pregnant!"

Blaine's jaw dropped, "Seriously? That's great! Oh my god, our kids can grow up together! Why didn't you tell us you and Meredith were trying?"

She leaned forward and hugged him, "We didn't want to say anything just in case it didn't work out. But it did!"

"Wow, how far along are you?"

"Two months!"

Blaine looked at her midsection, "Dang. You don't look it."

"Thank you!" Jade clutched at her stomach, "Hayden just ate everything in the world and gained actual weight and not baby weight. Now it's all babies."

"And sardines," Blaine made a face.

"Boy, I'm eating pickles and jelly constantly. Don't knock it until you've tried it," she warned.

The lights flickered and Blaine grabbed Jade's hand, "I'm so nervous!"

"Aw, that's cute. But you know he's amazing," but Jade gripped Blaine's hand tightly as well. Together they laughed, cried, and even sang along to some of the songs they knew.

The cheering in the theater was deafening with the girl who played the younger sister came out in the red dress Blaine loved. People stood and clapped as the girl danced around on stage.

"He did so well," Jade whispered, winking at Blaine.

"He's phenomenal," Blaine had tears coming down his face and he wished he could whisk Kurt into his arms, kiss him, and remind him what an amazing human being he was.

After the show Kurt and Blaine decided against going out with the rest of the cast and crew. Both men were tired and had to get up early to work on their Halloween costumes for the local YMCA children's Safe Trick-or-Treat Night that was sponsored by Sony.

Kurt quickly stripped down to his boxer-briefs and climbed into bed, he watched as Blaine hung up his suit and followed Kurt. "I'm proud of you – it only took you twenty-five years to grasp that fact that you have to hang up your suits."

Blaine rolled on top of Kurt, "I'm proud of you," he leaned down and kissed Kurt's collarbone, lightly tracing his hip with the pads of his fingers.

"For what?" Kurt's mind was already going hazy.

Blaine started kissing down Kurt's chest, peppering his stomach with little kisses, "For the show. For the costumes. For loving me." Blaine kissed his way back up, nipping at Kurt's collarbone before pulling back and looking into his eyes, "For being you," he leaned down and kissed Kurt again.

They forgot their busy day and got lost in each other.

* * *

><p><strong>October 31<strong>**st**** – 5:00**

"Kurt! I can't find my eye patch!" Blaine was gathering the contents of his costume for tonight's Safe Trick-or-Treat Night.

Kurt walked into the closet wearing only a towel, "Isn't it still in your jewelry box?"

"I knew I kept you around for a reason. Why did you even both to shower, pirates are supposed to be dirty?" Blaine looked at the contents of his outfit and sighed, "And why does it need to be this much clothing?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and started getting his costume on. They were both going as pirates this year. Kurt made their outfits and already had several ideas for next year's costumes – depending on the gender of their twins.

Blaine was dressed first and he surveyed his costume. Kurt made him tight red pants with lines in them, a white puffy shirt, a black vest with gold piping, and he had a pirate on his shoulder. His chunky black boots gave him a few inches. He wrapped a red bandana around his head and put the eye patch on. "Do I look like an idiot?"

Kurt laughed, "You look sexy!"

"This eye patch hurts," he complained.

Kurt's costume consisted of tight black leggings, brown scuffed boots, a gold vest, white shirt, and long blue coat. He had a triangular hat and an eye patch. He winced as soon as he put the eye patch on, "Ouch. This does hurt."

"Exactly," Blaine rubbed his face. He had left some scruff but it itched because he wasn't used to it anymore. "Don't you have any props?"

"No, I wanted a gun but we aren't allowed to carry them – even if they are fakes."

Blaine glanced at his watch, "Well, come on scallywag, let's go make the nights of some elementary school kids."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you'll be at the face painting station and Kurt you'll be at the bobbing for apples station. They are right next to each other!" Mr. Parsons grinned at their costumes, "I like them!"<p>

"Santana Lopez," he looked up, "You will also be face painting as will your guest.

Santana grinned, "Good, she needs to sit."

"I don't know why you convinced her to wear heels," Kurt pointed out, "She shouldn't be."

Santana fixed the hem of her white dress. She had a short but appropriate white dress, white feather wings, and a halo on her head. Hayden had curled her hair into ringlets and she did actually look like an angel.

Hayden, on the other hand, had on a knee-length red dress, red tights, red high heels, and devil horns.

Blaine sat and bounced in his seat as the kids started pouring into the gymnasium. "I'm so excited!" he hissed to Santana who rolled her eyes and frowned, "Do you even have any artistic skill?"

"No," Blaine reasoned, "But how difficult is it to paint a web on a kid's face?"

He soon found out. While he wasn't the worst, his line was always shorter than Hayden's or Santana's.

A little girl bound up to him and smiled, "You're cute."

"Well thank you!" He grinned, "What can I paint for you?"

"I want a flower!" She said, pouting up at him.

"I'm sorry honey but we can only do these shapes," he pointed to the sign that held twelve Halloween shapes.

"Please?" She looked up at him with huge green eyes, "I reallllllly want a flower."

Blaine thought for a moment, "Okay. But you can't tell anyone I did it, okay?"

"I won't, I swear!" Her eyes got even bigger and she hugged Blaine quickly.

Blaine set to work and ended up painting a very pretty pink flower on her cheek. "Does that look okay?" he held a small mirror up to her fac.e

"It looks beautiful!" She smiled widely at him, kissed his cheek, and then ran off to join her other little friends.

Blaine stared after her, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Mister, do you have any green apples? I think the reds ones are yucky," a small boy with a million freckles looked at Kurt.<p>

"I'm sorry, we only have the red ones!" Kurt shrugged, "But it's still fun!"

The boy was dressed as a skeleton, "Yeah, I guess," he submerged his head in the bucket, pulling out the biggest apple swiftly.

"Good job!" Kurt gave him a high five, "why don't you go get your face painted?"

"Because that's for girls," the kid deadpanned.

"Oh. Well then. Some boys might like to get their face painted though. Look, there's a Frankenstein and he looks scary!" Kurt pointed to the green monster.

"Yeah! He is pretty cool. I might go do that," the boy ran and got into Blaine's line. Kurt winked at him quickly before turning to the next girl who was dressed as a Pink Lady.

* * *

><p>Blaine had just finished painting a Frankenstein on a boy dressed as a skeleton when Mr. Parson came over to him, "Blaine, I need you to go over to the princess station."<p>

"Why?"

"Because Margaret had to leave early and there is no one there. Santana and Hayden," he paused to clarify that was the right name, "have lines. All you really need to do is sit there and make sure no one steals anything."

"Fine," Blaine trudged over and sat on the small pink director's chair.

The same little girl from earlier ran up to him, "Hi! I'm Lauren and I still think you're cute," she giggled. Blaine assumed she had too much candy in her system.

"Hi Lauren!"

"This is my friend Erin and her friend Jasmine," she pointed to the two girls next to her. All of the girls were dressed like princesses.

"Well you are all very pretty princesses!"

"We are. But we wanted to know if maybe we could make you a princess?" Lauren gave him puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" he looked down and saw all three girls were now giving him big eyes, "Fine." It wasn't like too many girls were still in the gym, and most of the boys had gathered in the basketball area.

Blaine sat down on the ground cross-legged and allowed the girls to remove his bandana and eye patch.

"Excuse me, sir?" Blaine looked up and saw a boy standing over him.

"Yes?"

"Can I help give you a makeover too?"

"Sure!" Blaine patted the ground next to Erin, "Have fun! Just don't pull my hair too hard."

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the empty tub that once held over a hundred apples. He grimaced at the thought of how many germs were in there.<p>

"Kurt, can you go supervise the basketball courts?" Mr. Parsons called as he walked by.

Kurt groaned inwardly but marched towards the courts. There were three rather scrawny boys standing trying to throw the ball towards the hoop, but none even got the ball closet.

"Mister can you help us?" the same freckled kid yelled to Kurt. "You're real tall so maybe you can get it in. I think the hoop is bent!"

Kurt laughed but dribbled the ball a few times and sent the ball swiftly through the hoop. "Nope."

"Wow! How'd you do that?" a boy of about five asked.

"Well," Kurt knelt down and positioned the boy, "You have to look up and aim, but aim for the box above the hoop."

Kurt helped the boy, adding a little extra push to the throw and it rolled around the edge of the hoop. Kurt willed the ball to go in, and when it did he high fived all three boys.

Kurt spent the rest of the night picking the boys up so they could dunk the ball and playing knock out and around the world with them.

* * *

><p>When it was finally time to go, Kurt walked over to find Blaine. What he found instead was the man that was supposed to be his husband covered in blush, eyeshadow, lipstick, stick on earrings, and butterfly clips.<p>

"You look positively gorgeous," Kurt bit back a laugh as Blaine winked an eyelash heavy with mascara.

"Don't I, darling? I think I could probably go downtown and pick up a politician like this." He batted his eyelashes some more and popped his hip.

"That doesn't really work for me," Kurt grimaced, "Let's go get you cleaned up and then we need to sleep."

"Are either of you coming to my ultrasound on Monday?" Hayden called, slipping her emergency flats onto her feet.

"We can't. But find out what we're having!" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt nodded, "If they can, apparently it's harder with twins."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>On Monday around 3, both Kurt and Blaine were in meetings but they each got a text message from Hayden:<p>

**You'll needs lots of pink. And blue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? <strong>


	13. Christmas & 6 Months

**Sorry this is so short! Only a few more chapters until babies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Six Months Pregnant**

Kurt surveyed the wall in front of him, eyes dancing over the colors. "Blaine, I have no idea where to even begin with this. It would have been so much easier if I could have just picked pink or blue. Now that we have to stick to neutral colors I have no idea what to do."

"We could always paint half of the room pink and the other half blue," Blaine suggested. He surveyed the pinks and blues, "I love this bubblegum pink color."

"You would," Kurt mumbled, bumping into Blaine with his shoulder, "That just seems way too cliché to me. I want something unisex. But we both hate yellow."

Blaine shuddered and moved next to Kurt, curling an arm around his torso, "We could do like a crème color?"

"But they're babies. I want them to still have something childish in their room. Crème just screams…our room," Kurt glanced once more at the pinks and blues, "Maybe if we didn't do pink and blue…"

"What should we do then? Pink and green?" Blaine teased, "Pink goes good with green."

Kurt grabbed a pink paint strip, "We could do dusty pink and dusty green. Since the door is in the middle of the room one side could be the girl side and one side could be the boy side. Then they could meet by the middle window?"

Blaine nodded, "Well we have that molding in the middle of the wall that we could pink on top and green on bottom…"

"You mean chair rail," Kurt mused, sizing up colors next to each other, "That's a thought. I like that better."

Blaine moved down the aisle to the stencils, "And then we can put these up maybe," Blaine held up polka dot stencils, "Pink on her side and green on his?"

Kurt nodded, "You know, I think I'm rubbing off on you, you are getting far too good and thinking through things."

"I've been hoarding Babies R Us catalogues under the bed," Blaine admits, flushing slightly, "I've had pages earmarked since we got married."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek, "You are adorable, I love you so much. I can't wait for them to be here."

"We only have a little over a month left," Blaine mused, pulling his scarf off his neck and throwing it in the cart, "If not sooner. Remember, the doctors said them staying in a month and a half was going to be a stretch because of how big Hayden is getting."

Kurt pulled his coat around his midsection, "The longer they stay in, the better. That reminds me, Santana said we need to register when we get to Babies R Us."

"Why?"

"I think she's throwing a baby shower for us," Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine towards the paint counter after he received an affirmative nod from Blaine.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It is going to be awkward. Hayden is going to be miserable."

"What will we even register for? You preordered the cribs already and we're picking out the bedding today," Blaine pulled his list out of his tote bag, "I mean, diapers and clothes I suppose?"

"We'll need other things too, Blaine. Toys, changing tables maybe. I don't know, we'll see at the store. Which reminds me, Dave said our cribs should be in this week. Maybe that will be our Christmas Eve activity." Kurt had gotten Blaine into the habit of doing something every Christmas Eve so they wouldn't feel so badly that they were away from friends and family.

"I can't believe he's making them for us free of charge, I mean I get that they are his gift to us but still. It probably took a lot in ingenuity to make circular cribs," Blaine groaned as he picked up the gallons of paint and put them into the cart.

"Easy there old man," Kurt laughed, grabbing paint brushes, rollers, and paint tape, "Don't throw out your back."

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny," Blaine had just turned twenty-six and Kurt was forever on his case about it. "Shut up and let's get out of here. I hate Wal-Mart," Blaine looked in disgust at the woman in front of him wearing no shoes and eating grapes off the display.

"Snob," Kurt teased again, purposely moving to the other side of Blaine.

Blaine remained silent as they walked a little further through the store, "Oh Kurt! Look at this! We can bring our daughter home in this dress!" Blaine held up the most repulsive black lace dress.

"Our daughter is NOT coming home in a design by Osh-Kosh Begosh, Blaine," Kurt glared at him. Sometimes he still wondered how he married this man.

"Snob?"

"Shut up. Unfortunately Versace doesn't make anything for premies so we'll probably have to go to Baby Gap." Kurt got into the self-checkout line and hurried, ready to leave before Blaine suggested they look at bedding there as well.

"Babies's R Us and Baby Gap, oh how the mighty have fallen, Mr. Anderson," Blaine pulled out the credit card and paid before Kurt could change his mind about paint color, again. When he painted the living room he went through about four different colors.

"Shut up, we're going to Estella for the bedding," Kurt knew that while they now had the money to buy nicer clothes and things for their babies, that wasn't necessarily the case for their friends. So Babies R Us it had to be.

"So we're going to Estella in the city, then coming back here for Babies R Us?" Blaine groaned, "No more shopping, PLEASE!"

"Dear lord, I'm going to have to get a baby leash for you too, aren't I?" Kurt mused, grabbing the keys from Blaine.

Blaine pouted but put the paint in the trunk and slammed it shut, only to have it pop open again, "Tell me again why we haven't bought a new car yet? We've had this one for like seven years."

"Because we use it like once every three months," Kurt jiggled the key in the ignition, "It's a waste of money to get a new car until this one dies," he jiggled the key again. The car started then immediately stalled. Several people outside looked in at the pair.

"I'm cutting some chords tonight when you're sleeping," Blaine muttered.

"You do realize if we buy a car it isn't going to be some fancy sports car, but a family car, correct?" Kurt pulled out of the parking lot, happy just to be driving for once.

"Kurt Anderson, toast of the Broadway costuming world, driving a minivan to the theater," Blaine mused, "That would cause a scene."

"Hush, we aren't getting a minivan. Ever."

"Come on, what about when Charles has a soccer game and we have to transport the whole team? Or when Euphie has a dance recital and we need to pack all of her dressed?" Blaine leaned against the window, immediately causing it to fog up.

"Charles? Euphie? No Blaine, no." Kurt laughed, "Not a chance in hell."

"Well, I also like Brooklyn, Azalea, Kellyna, and Rodana," Blaine tried.

"So basically a borough that we don't live in – nor will we ever," Kurt pointed out, "A flower, a bastardization of two names, or someone who sounds like an artist. Nope."

Blaine frowned, "I like Manchester, Winston, and Tegwin too."

"Aren't those manors in Austen novels?" Kurt looked over at Blaine who had a slight smirk on his face, "Oh my god, you're kidding aren't you?"

Blaine broke out in laughter, hitting the dashboard, "You should have seen your face! Oh my god, you actually believed me."

"What would you have done if I agreed to those names?" Kurt asked seriously.

"Cried," Blaine affirmed.

* * *

><p>"What about monkeys?" Blaine bopped up the aisle holding a monkey duvet for a child.<p>

Kurt appraised it, "It's white though, and a baby will probably just mess it up," Kurt looked at the cow bedding on the wall, "and that is just tacky. Ugh! This is so much harder than even picking out ours was!"

Blaine looked around, "Well we need pink and green, we already bought the paint."

"True," Kurt nodded, "I knew I brought you along for a reason."

The pair spent the next twenty minutes looking through every bedding set the boutique had, "We are never going to find anything we agree on, Kurt." Blaine was growing tired and hungry, "If you don't feed me soon I'm going to DIE Kurt."

"You will not, plus I can do with skipping a few meals," Kurt put his hand over his stomach, "Soon people will think I'm pregnant." Truth was, Kurt had been spending a lot more time with Hayden and Hayden constantly ate, so Kurt did as well.

"You've only gained like five pounds, Kurt. You were too skinny before anyway," Blaine reassured him.

"But it all went to my ass," Kurt pulled his sweater down.

"Again, not seeing a problem there," Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"We are NOT having this discussion while shopping for our children," Kurt's eyes landed on a simple, elegant pink bedding set. "What do you think about this?"

Blaine took in the faint pink bedding with gray scalloped embroidery, "I like it," he looked through the sheets, "They have polka dot sheets too. Does it come in green?"

The woman at the register perked up, "We have it in sage green and mint green. As well as purple, yellow, and blue."

"Can I see the sage green ones?" Kurt handed the bedding to Blaine.

The woman disappeared into the small back room and came out carrying a package. "This is the only one we have."

Kurt nearly squealed with happiness when she handed it to them, "This is perfect, Blaine, look!"

Blaine grinned at Kurt's little happy dance, "We'll take them."

"Now we just have to wrap them and put them under the Christmas tree!" Kurt piled the bedding into the car.

"Why?"

"Because we need them to have a small gift even though they aren't born yet. Plus, your parents sent a gift for each of them." Kurt handed Blaine the keys, "You get to do the driving here."

"You are far too kind," Blaine muttered, "And really? I wonder what they got them?"

"No idea. Whatever it is, it's freaking heavy," Kurt glanced at the snow covered city and the people walking by all bundled up, "You know, I'm really glad our children get to grow up here."

"Me too. I would hate to raise them in a place like where we grew up. I want them to experience culture and life and not be afraid of who they are," Blaine rambled. "I want them to love themselves and not have to hide like I did," he added quietly.

Kurt threaded his fingers into Blaine's, "Do you think they'll be gay?"

"I have no idea," Blaine said truthfully, "I mean, their biological mother is a lesbian, so it's possible. But I don't really care."

"Me neither. Just as long as they have good taste," Kurt pulled a knee up to his chin, "I don't want them bringing home like a homeless man or something."

Blaine snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Morning<strong>

"My finger is killing me," Blaine whined as he played with his present from Kurt – a new camera.

"I distinctly told you not to move your finger when I was putting the bed together. It's your fault it got in the way of the hammer," Kurt chastised.

"If I wouldn't have moved, you would have hit my entire hand!"

"Well maybe on a bigger amount of skin it wouldn't have hurt as much."

Blaine pouted, "Whatever. You hurt me and you're a big mean bully who won't say you're sorry."

Kurt grabbed the finger and kissed it, "I'm sorry, Blaine's finger, for hitting you with the hammer. It won't happen again."

"Of course it won't – the beds are together now," Blaine sighed.

The beds were both together and they had already put the bedding on. The past few days were spent painting the room. The bottom half had been painted the dusty green color and Santana came over and hand painted flowers in blue, pink, and yellow. The top half was the dark, dusty pink and had polka dots. Above the corner where the beds were they had painted the names they had finally settled on.

Kurt currently had the fabric picked out for curtains, and Blaine ordered specialty rugs for both sides. A road map with buildings for the boy and a rug with ballet dance steps for their little girl.

"I wish we could see them today," Kurt said sadly, "Well, I mean just Hayden," he glanced up at the ultrasound photograph they had on their mantle.

"I know, but Santana wanted to go home. We can't keep them here all the time. We already stopped them from having a proper New Year's Eve." Blaine put the camera away and grinned up at Kurt, "Just think – next year this place will be covered in wrapping paper. There will be toys everywhere and the babies, I can't wait!"

Kurt opened his arms and let Blaine fall into them, "I'm really excited too. I'm glad you talked me back into this, Blaine."

Blaine cuddled up and used Kurt's new scarf to tickle his neck, "We can spoil them, right?"

"Of course. Rotten," Kurt laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We might want to open these," Blaine held up the presents from his parents.

Kurt nodded, "You can do it."

Blaine opened the name tag and gasped, "Oh my god, Kurt, look!"

Kurt glanced at the tag and immediately felt his heart lurch. It read: **Merry Christmas to our Great-Grand Baby Love: Jack and Angela**

Kurt picked up the other package and it read the same thing, except this time he found a note from Blaine's parents.

**Kurt and Blaine,**

**Your grandparents left this to us before they passed away. Your grandfather was adamant about the fact that you would have two babies. I'm not quite sure he thought they'd be at the same time though. I thought today would be a great time to pass these to you.**

Kurt looked down at Blaine who had a tear rolling down his face. "Baby," Kurt whispered, thumbing away the tear, "We don't have to open them right now."

"No," Blaine gave a great sniff, "We do." Blaine pulled the paper off and revealed the teal boxes. "Tiffany's?"

Kurt knew immediately what the boxes held as he opened the other.

Blaine pulled the double-ended dumbbell rattle out of the tissue paper and stared.

"It's engraved," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine turned it over and read the end.

_You will always have two angels watching over you._

He flipped it over again:

_You are Loved._

The second rattle said exactly the same thing.

Blaine and Kurt sat quietly on the couch, staring out at the falling snow. Eventually Antoinette and Abu joined them.

It was the last of the quiet Christmases.


	14. Baby Showers

**I know this is short, but the story is winding down quickly and I didn't want to cram everything into this one. Also, make sure you read the last line if you decide to skip the smut. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**34 Weeks Pregnant**

"I have cankles, Kurt, CANKLES," Hayden screeched, stretching out her legs and putting them on the coffee table. Kurt glared at her feet but said nothing.

"Hayden, you are beautiful, stop it," Santana soothed, pushing her hair out of her face, "It's almost over, sweetie."

"Why can't it be over NOW?" Hayden no longer resembled the woman Kurt and Blaine met, but rather a large beach ball.

"You have three weeks left, at most," Blaine set a smoothie in front of Hayden, "and at least they aren't keeping you awake anymore."

"No, just my size is. I would go almost full term with these rug rats. Most women pregnant with twins have the babies by now," she pouted more and slurped the smoothie down quickly. "And they are constantly on by bladder. Help me up, Kurt?"

Kurt grasped Hayden's hand and pulled, hefting her up so she could go to the bathroom for the fifth time in two hours. "You know, the longer they stay in, the better chance they have of not staying in the NICU for weeks and weeks, correct?"

Hayden glared, but her face softened when she saw the hopeful look between Kurt and Blaine. They had recently had a breakdown when Hayden thought the babies were coming at 31 weeks – which would have guaranteed the babies to be in the hospital for at least three weeks. "I know, I'm just sick of being pregnant. I'm never doing this again."

"Don't worry, we won't be asking you again," Blaine winked, "I think two is all we could ever handle."

"Aren't you having any of your own?" Kurt pondered.

Santana laughed, "No thank you. With you, Berry, and Jade having babies this year I think it's safe to say that we won't. Plus, we watch Regina's brat all the time now that you two are constantly busy."

Hayden nodded, "That was never in my life plan, anyway."

Blaine frowned, "Would you have had them if you weren't being our surrogate?"

"Nope, just not in the cards," Hayden shrugged, "Besides, if we ever decided, Santana would have them."

Santana gave her best bitch face to Hayden, "Well then, we definitely won't even talk about it anymore. But Hummel, if we do, I'm coming for your swimmers."

"Anderson," Kurt corrected, "and they're yours if you ever want them."

Hayden waddled down the hall, "What about his swimmers?"

"Kurt here wants a piece of Santana. I always knew that experimentation with Brittany meant more," she winked at Kurt to show she was joking.

"Although, Blaine and I would make some pretty attractive babies," Santana slinked over and ran a finger down Blaine's chest, "what do you say?"

"I…I thought we were operating on the assumption that you didn't want children?"

Santana laughed, "You boys are so easy."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"Blaine, would you hurry up?" The stupid birthing class rescheduled. We have to go get Hayden and Santana," Kurt wrapped a light scarf around his neck, "This is such a waste. Our outfits looked perfect for some window shopping."

"When was the last time you actually window shopped?" Blaine teased, grabbing his jacket.

"2010," Kurt reasoned, "Hush and hurry."

Kurt and Blaine all but ran towards Hayden and Santana's house, "Hey, we're outside," Blaine said to Santana. "What? Fine. We'll be up."

"Santana can't get Hayden off the couch again." Blaine laughed, this was the fourth time that Hayden couldn't get up on her own, and Santana wasn't strong enough to pull her up.

The men clambered into the front of the house, and to their surprise were met with a shrieked, "SURPRISE!" from about fifty people.

"Oh my god, no," Kurt whispered, attempting to find Santana in the crowd to glare at her.

Blaine was blushing scarlet, "They didn't," he turned and buried in face in Kurt's neck, "Please tell me this is a dream."

"Nightmare, actually," Kurt turned Blaine around and smiled, "Wow, thanks guys."

Blaine regained composure, "Yeah, thanks! You really all didn't have to do this."

Burt and Carole received them first, "Like we would let you two get away without having a baby shower," Carole kissed them both, "Now it is a little untraditional..but we figured you wouldn't mind." Kurt stared at his step-mother and father, he hadn't even known they were in the city.

"Mom, Dad! I thought you were in Connecticut?" Blaine hugged them both tightly.

Catherine bit her lip, "Promise you won't be mad?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"We're moving to Connecticut, New Canaan," Catherine peered at her son.

"But..that's only like an hour and a half away," Blaine figured.

She nodded, "More or less. Blaine, we wanted to be closer to our grandchildren. Are you angry?"

Blaine threw himself at his mother, "Why would I be angry?"

"We're moving out of your childhood home…" She started.

"Don't even think about it!" Blaine jumped up and down a little, "We'll talk later but I have to greet other people."

He spotted Rachel and Jesse next, "Bernadette!" He took the infant out of Jesse's arms, "How is my little button?"

"Keeping her parents up all night," Rachel sighed, "I can't imagine what's going to happen with two of them."

"We'll figure it out, I'm sure they'll sleep through the night," Blaine crossed his fingers in the air, holding onto Bernadette with the other hand. "She's so precious though."

"Thank you," Rachel said softly, wrapping her hands into Jesse's, "she's our angel." Blaine held out his finger and the small child took it, cooing up at the man.

"She thinks I'm funny looking, doesn't she?" Blaine laughed as her other hand slipped out from the blanket.

"That's because you are, darling," Kurt teased, sidling in beside Blaine and putting a hand under Bernadette. "You're beautiful," Kurt cooed at the baby, "so pretty, like your mommy."

Rachel reached over, "Okay, okay, give my baby back. From the looks of Hayden, you'll have your own very soon. Very, very soon."

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine around the room, stopping at their friends and family members.

"Jade, you're glowing!" Kurt put a hand on her stomach and marveled how tiny it was in comparison to Hayden's huge one. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

"You ask that every time," Jade laughed, "I told you I'm almost positive it's a boy."

Blaine gasped when he saw the pile of presents, "Oh my god guys, we have an apartment, not a warehouse to put everything in!"

Everyone laughed at Kurt's face when he saw the baby clothes hanging from the ceiling, "Oh my god, Blaine! Look at that bow tie!" he pointed to a small bowtie with white polka dots.

Blaine had his eyes on the small tutu hanging from the chandelier in their dining room.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Blaine and Kurt sat amidst the piles of wrapping paper, bows, and boxes. Kurt, Blaine, and Hayden all had hats with bows taped to them, and Kurt was sure he saw stars from how many pictures were taken.<p>

Burt stood up and cleared his throat, "Right, well, Carole and I weren't sure what to give these boys because we figured no matter what we got, someone would upstage us. Now, I'm sure my buddy Jack did, but Carole and I found these and ordered them right away."

Finn and Puck walked into the crowded dining room holding two large objects covered in sheets.

"Every good nursery needs a rocking chair. But there are two babies and two of you, so why not get each of you one?" Burt motioned for both men to pull the sheets off of the chairs.

"Dad! They're perfect!" Kurt ran his fingers over the silky wood of the chairs.

"I had to call David about the wood stain. Are you sure you like them? We can return them!" Burt fiddled nervously with his cup.

"No," Blaine ran his fingers over the musical notes carved into the head of the chair, "They really are perfect, Burt. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star too?"

Kurt smiled even wider, he hadn't noticed that the musical notes actually formed a song. He ran to his father and wrapped his arms around him tightly, "This is the best gift, dad."

Burt blushed slightly and took his baseball cap off, "Oh hush. I'm sure Jack is about to upstage me anyway."

Jack bit his lip, "Well, we didn't get you anything quite as personal…but we did get you something I think you need…something that will put me at greater rest." Jack threw a box at Kurt, "You can open it, buddy."

Kurt opened the small box and furrowed his brow. He appreciated fine jewelry as much as the next man, but now really wasn't the occasion.

"Open it," Blaine's mom chided.

He opened the box and saw a key sitting in the middle of it, "No offense…but I can't live in Connecticut."

"It's a car key, Kurt," Blaine glared at his father, "You really bought us a car?"

Jack nodded, "And two car seats. I couldn't have my grandbabies in that clunker. Besides, I expect lots of visits to come see us. It's nothing fancy, but it's a good family car."

"It better not be a minivan or a station wagon," Kurt said to Blaine under his breath.

"It's an SUV dear," Catherine whispered, "I talked him out of the wagon."

* * *

><p>The baby shower passed quickly, but not painlessly. Hayden punched Blaine in the arm three times and hissed into Kurt's ear about fifteen times.<p>

"I hope our children don't inherit her shrill voice," Kurt complained, balancing a teddy bear on top of a huge tote filled with clothes.

"I hope they get her left hook," Blaine opens the door, balancing a changing table between his hip and the wall.

This was there fifteenth and final trip up to the apartment. "Thank god that's over," Kurt sighed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's feet and started massaging them, working his thumbs into Kurt's arches.

Kurt watched Blaine and smiled a little. "Blaine, stop."

Blaine pulled his hands away, "Why?"

Kurt crawled over top of Blaine, pushing his body flush with the older man's, "Because I just realized once we get those babies, we are going to be too tired to do this," Kurt circled his hips into Blaine's and started mouthing at his neck.

"Oh," Blaine gasped, turning his head and catching Kurt's lips in his mouth.

"Naked," Kurt blurted out, sliding his hands up Blaine's sides until he gave up and started tugging Blaine's shirt up to his shoulders. "You should be naked now."

"I can't argue with that," Blaine moaned, lifting his arms up and pulling on Kurt's shirt. Blaine decided Kurt wasn't working fast enough and started helping him, a fury of fingers.

Kurt watched Blaine kick his sweatpants the rest of the way off and leaned in, unable to help himself, taking Blaine's cock in his hand and stroking him.

"Shit," Blaine gasped, his hips jerking up into Kurt's grip. "Kurt, fuck," he says. "You've got to stop that, oh my god."

"Language," Kurt chastised.

Blaine choked out a laugh. "No, no, just—go more slowly," Blaine's cheeks reddened and Kurt saw the tell-tale lust blown eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered in a low voice, his hand sliding back up to brush over Blaine's cock as he leaned to kiss Blaine quickly.

Blaine grabbed him, rolling over and kissing Kurt deep and frantic, trailing his lips down Kurt's neck, over his throat and down his chest.

"Blaine, shit," Kurt groaned, usually he didn't curse and it turned Blaine on even more.

Blaine's tongue is swirled just under the head of Kurt's cock when he tried to push Blaine away and says, "Blaine..honey, slow down, please. We have all night.."

Blaine removed his mouth, "Sorry, you're just. You look really good and I _really_wanted to do that," Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt, pulling him back towards the bedroom.

"Well?" Blaine asks, holding the lube out to Kurt. Blaine's cock is flushed and hard on his stomach and his legs are folded up and Kurt's maybe still having trouble taking all of this in.

Blaine tossed the lube towards Kurt, "Please, baby."

Kurt nodded, taking his time to warm the lube on his hands and grinned down at Blaine, he leaned in for a kiss, missing Blaine's mouth.

"Let's hope the actual fingering goes better than- Blaine jerked, gasping as Kurt stroked over his hole.

"You were saying?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"I was saying you're evil," Blaine laughed breathlessly, but his laugh quickly cut off as Kurt started to ease a finger inside.

Kurt quickly changed the angle of his fingers, moving it directly where he knew Blaine loved. Something about the angle change made Blaine shudder, and Kurt watched as Blaine grabbed onto the sheets, spreading his legs and arching his back just a little bit.

"Just like that, fuck, Kurt," Blaine groaned, and something about the way Blaine's voice had gone all hoarse went straight to Kurt's cock, makes him twist his fingers in a little harder.

Kurt quickly added another finger and watched as Blaine fell apart even more underneath him.

Blaine kept making these noises when Kurt rubbed just right, little broken off groans that stared to sound more like growls when Kurt twisted his fingers.

Kurt reached out, letting his fingers trail up Blaine's cock, rubbing just beneath the head, and Blaine moaned in a way that made Kurt want to never leave the room again.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with big hazel eyes, "Please."

Kurt pulled back, just a little, just enough so he could reach down and grab himself, pushing his head against Blaine's hole. Kurt whimpered when he felt the tightness around him and Blaine shifted his hips downward, causing Kurt's thighs to start trembling.

"Please," Kurt begged, "please do not do that, I really want to make this last."

Blaine flushed red all the way down to his chest, his eyes closed and his mouth opened, and he looks beautiful. Kurt was stuck between wanting to make him shatter and wanting to keep him like this.

Blaine's thighs are pressed against Kurt's hips. Kurt let out a harsh breath when Blaine trailed his hands down his back and pressed him further in.

"Move," Blaine groaned into his ear, his hands still on Kurt's ass, and Kurt started to rock his hips, slow at first, staying deep and letting them both get used to it. Blaine's tried to pull him closer and Kurt felt Blaine's cock brush against his stomach. Kurt leaned down and bit at Blaine's bottom lip.

Kurt brushed a stray curl away from Blaine's forehead, moving a little bit faster, pushing in deep and staying there for a second or two before pulling back. Blaine trailed his hands up and down Kurt's back, his fingers digging in every time Kurt thrusted back in. Blaine's eyes are closed and his head tipped back, his mouth open and panting. Kurt moved his hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Blaine's cock.

"Shit, Kurt, if you want to make this last you really shouldn't do that," Blaine gasped.

"Don't care," Kurt mumbled, doubling his efforts and pulling back. He wanted to see Blaine fall apart.

Blaine had other ideas and pulled Kurt back downward.

Kurt bent his back and leaned into Blaine more, straining his back.

Blaine started to make desperate noises against his mouth. Blaine rolled his hips up against Kurt's, pushing Kurt's cock deeper and Blaine's cock further into his hand, and Kurt bit down on Blaine's bottom lip, Blaine groaned a few times, pulling Kurt even deeper as he came between them.

Kurt's coming before he made a conscious decision to stop holding back. He groaned against Blaine's neck, biting at the sensitive skin.

Blaine pulled him down against his chest, petting weakly at Kurt's hair and kissing his temple, mumbling soothing nonsense to him. Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's spine, sending a few more shivers down Kurt's spine.

Kurt rolled off of Blaine and panted, "Thank god we don't have to get up early tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

"You were the one who wanted it to last longer," Blaine teased, kissing against Kurt's shoulder again.

"We aren't going again," Kurt warned, but moved closer and turned, allowing Blaine to spoon him.

The next morning they both were thankful they didn't go again, because at 7:12 in the morning they got a shrill phone call from Santana that said one thing – "Get to the hospital, now."

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter and an epilogue I think. I'm not quite sure yet.<strong>


	15. Babies and Endings

**Wow! Thank you guys so much. Sadly, this does mark the end of the QueSeraSera!Verse fanfiction. I decided not to write about the babies growing up (well, too much, you'll see them as newborns, at 4, and then again at 17/18). ** There is an epilogue after this, however! **I wanted to thank all of you for sticking with me throughout this whole series. I never thought it would get this far. People have been asking if I will write another story...the answer is yes. I'm writing an AU (No, not the multishipper one, a Klaine one) that should appear sometime within the next week. (I'm addicted to writing.) Please read that one when I post it! Enjoy the last chapter and the epilogue in this verse!**

**Chapter 15**

"Blaine Anderson you big jerk, you freaking did this to me!" Hayden screamed at Blaine, "ALL YOUR FAULT."

"Whoa, I believe it was the doctor who did it," Blaine shot back without thinking.

"What did you say to me? I'm about to give birth to your children through my vagina which is NOT what we agreed on, and you are fighting with me?" Hayden's eyes shot daggers through Blaine. "I will end you, Anderson."

Kurt reached for her hand, "Hayden, calm down, you don't know if we have to do away with the c-section yet. Just calm down, you aren't helping anything."

"Kurt if you say calm down to me one more time I'm going to cut your balls off and make them into my next purse," Hayden shot, pulling her hand away.

"No one would buy that," Santana shot back.

Blaine frowned and pulled Kurt closer, "This was supposed to be a happy event. Why is she yelled at us?"

"She's hurting, Blaine, the babies are in distress and they are trying to come out and they shouldn't be. She's allowed to yell at us." Kurt put his head in his hands, why couldn't they just give her drugs?

The doctor jogged into the room, "Okay, I'm going to check the level of dilated. That will tell us if we can do a c-section, a partial c-section, or if we need to do a vaginal birth for both of them." Blaine and Kurt moved towards the top of the bed, giving Hayden some privacy.

The doctor felt around for awhile and then frowned up towards Hayden, "It looks like we can't really turn back. Are you prepared for a vaginal birth?"

Hayden nodded, "Can I just get drugs?"

Blaine wasn't going to fight her.

"Of course. We'll get everything set up. I'd say you'll have your first baby in the next five hours." The doctor left the room, and soon a nurse came in holding the huge needle for the epidural.

"Push!" Kurt cried as Hayden started pushing nearly three hours later.

"Push!" Blaine echoed.

"Oh my god," Santana cried, watching Hayden. "That is disgusting."

"It's beautiful," Kurt snapped at her.

"Yeah, I've seen it in its normal state so no, it isn't." Santana grimaced, "Does that hurt?"

"No, it freaking tickles," Hayden snarled, screaming a second later.

"Blaine I swear to God if that doesn't stretch back I'm going to kill you," Santana covered her eyes with her hands.

Hayden continued pushing for the next fifteen minutes until the baby started crowning.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine!" Kurt grabbed Blaine hand and let the tears fall down his face.

"Oh my god," Santana took one look at the head and immediately fainted.

"Can someone just get her out of here?" Hayden motioned towards Santana.

"Just push," the doctor said, motioning for the nurse to get Santana.

Hayden pushed three more times and the baby came out into the doctor's waiting hands. The baby gave bubbling cry and Blaine, Hayden, and Kurt all started crying.

"Our little boy," Blaine sniffled.

"Jack," Kurt affirmed, squeezing Blaine's hand and sending a thankful glance towards the sky, where he knew another Jack was watching.

"Ten fingers, ten toes," the nurse said happily as their son continued screaming on the scale, "Holy macaroni! Eight pounds, eleven ounces! That's huge for a twin!"

"Well, Hayden, you got the big one out first, you feeling okay?" the doctor looked up at the woman who had collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. "You have a little time to relax."

The nurse quickly cleaned up Jack and wrapped him in a blue blanket. She looked to Kurt and Blaine, "Who wants him?"

Blaine jerked his head towards Kurt, who held out his arms. The nurse delicately placed the baby in his arms.

"He already has curly hair," Kurt commented, looking down at the suddenly calm baby in his arms, "and your eyes."

"That could change," Blaine said softly, his own eyes huge as he looked down at the baby. He touched the baby's face softly, "Daddy loves you, Jack," he cooed.

"And I love you too, Jack," Kurt put his hand over Blaine's and let Blaine wrap his arm around the one holding the baby. They both stared at the child in wonder.

"He's perfect," Blaine breathed as the boy fussed a little.

Hayden groaned, "Oh my god why does it hurt again?"

The nurse peered down and looked to Kurt and Blaine, "Can we take him to get run some tests and make sure he's okay. She's about to go through it again."

Neither boy had noticed, but they had spent the better part of two hours standing and holding the baby. The doctor declared that he was big enough and appeared healthy enough that it would be fine to let them hold him for a while.

Blaine reluctantly handed over the bundle. His arms immediately felt cold when they carried him out of the room.

"One more push," the doctor said as Kurt and Blaine watched the head of their second baby crown.

Blaine's hands felt like they were being squeezed off. Kurt had one, Hayden had the other as she screamed more.

"You better like these two," she spit, "because I'm never doing this again."

She pushed one final time, and Charlotte Elizabeth was born. She shrieked loud enough that Kurt swore Rachel Berry had been the mother.

"Oh my god," Blaine whispered, and Kurt knew from that moment the little girl would just have to exist and Blaine would do whatever he could for her. Not that he wouldn't for Jack – but Blaine was smitten.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, a whole head of hair," the nurse weighed her quickly, because Blaine was making grabby hands towards her, "five pounds, three ounces. She's a little small, but you can hold her for a little because she is breathing very well on her own, but only for a few minutes."

Blaine took the feather-light baby girl into his arms, he pressed a kiss into her forehead, just like he did Jack. "My beautiful baby girl," he mumbled, tears pouring down his face when the nurse returned and handed Jack to Kurt.

The four of them sat on the window seat, Kurt and Blaine shoulder to shoulder holding their babies. "Oh my god, Blaine, this is our family," Kurt whispered, his own tears falling, "This is amazing."

Hayden glanced at the pair, her own tears falling. She still felt the pain, but the look of pure excitement, happiness, and love on their faces told her everything she needed to know.

It was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Later<strong>

"Charlotte Elizabeth Anderson, unman your father's hair," Kurt giggled from behind the small camera, "He's going bald already, and can't afford to lose anymore."

Blaine grasped the tiny girl in his hands, gently removing her fingers and swinging her around the room to her favorite song – "Under the Sea." Her blue eyes widened and she shrieked as he stopped spinning and braced himself against the wall.

"Again!" she clapped her hands and smiled up at Blaine, who started spinning immediately.

Blaine twirled until he collapsed on the sofa, breathing heavily and smiling up at the girl, fixing the small bow in her curly black hair. "Are you Daddy's Princess?" he cooed to her and she giggled again, sloppily leaning down and kissing his cheek.

Kurt loved sitting back and watching the two of them play together. Charlotte already had Blaine wrapped around her finger, and Blaine loved every second of it. Kurt laughed when he noticed that Blaine's fingers were currently covered in bright pink nail polish, an experiment Charlotte had wanted to try. Charlotte's nail didn't look much better, but that's only because she insisted Blaine paint them and not Kurt.

"Book?" Charlotte looked at Blaine with the same big eyes.

Blaine smiled softly, "Can you make it a whole sentence, Char?"

"Please read me a book?" Charlotte tried again, this time standing in front of Blaine and twisting in a semicircle.

"Close enough," Blaine laughed, motioning to the bookshelf squeezed between the television and the piano. If someone had told Kurt all of his hard work doing the interior decorating would soon be replaced with toy boxes, bookshelves, and a huge doll house, he would have cried. Now, it was what he revolved his life around.

"Daddy," Kurt felt someone pulling on his pants leg, and he looked down to see his son, rubbing sleep from his eyes, staring up at him, "Can we go play soccer?"

"It's dark, honey," Kurt knelt down and pulled the boy into his arms, "But tomorrow we have practice and I get to play goalie, and I know that's your favorite day." Kurt had been volunteered by his son to be one of the coaches for the soccer team. Kurt now owned more basketball shorts and knee high socks than Blaine.

But that's okay, because Blaine attended Princess Parties with Charlotte.

"Jack! Daddy's reading a story!" Charlotte waved over her brother, moving so he could sit on Blaine's other knee.

Jack frowned, his already thick eyebrows kneading together, "No princesses!"

"Yes princesses!"

Blaine frowned but closed the book suddenly, "How about we try something else. You two both know the story, right?"

Both nodded quickly, leaning forward slightly to see what their daddy was going to do – he always had the best ideas.

"How about Char plays the princess…" he started.

"And you can be the prince!" Charlotte interrupted. "And Daddy," she pointed to Kurt, "can be the evil wizard because he does the voice better."

Kurt smirked at Blaine and nodded, "Sure, that sounds great honey!" He turned off the camera and moved over towards his family.

"What can I be," Jack's lower lip trembled, he was afraid he wouldn't get a part.

"You can be the dragon," Charlotte whispered.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, and they both shook their heads. It had been nearly four years since Hayden spent almost fifteen hours in labor, and neither man could have imagined how fast the years would go.

Charlotte had blue eyes like Kurt, but dark curly hair like Blaine. She was tall and thin for her age, a natural performer. She already took dance lessons and was the star of her preschool's fall play. She also inherited Kurt's love of fashion – and his sometimes diva-ish attitude. Her favorite color was glitter and her favorite singer was Ariel. She also wanted to grow up to be Taylor Swift. She currently had fifteen princess dresses all made by Kurt.

Jack was completely different – and a complete wonder to both of his parents. Kurt was almost positive that Hayden had nothing to do with Jack at all. He looked exactly like Blaine, he behaved exactly like Blaine, and even talked just like Blaine. He played soccer, but wasn't very good at it. Kurt supposed it was because he had also inherited Blaine's height. But what amazed Kurt and Blaine was just how serious the young boy could be. He loved nothing more than to sit down and watch ER with Kurt, even though Kurt was constantly covering his eyes with his hand. He loved going to the library with Blaine and sitting there for hours.

Blaine played the hurt card to Charlotte, "Do you really think he does a better wizard voice than me?" he glanced in the book for the witch, they always had to change it to wizard when they read it to her.

"Well, I do have the Tony, Blaine," Kurt commented.

"For costume design, not acting," Blaine reminded him, kissing Kurt's cheek, "But I'm still really proud of you."

Kurt waved his hand, "It's old news, right now, I'm going to get your princess," Kurt lunged for Charlotte, missing her by feet as Blaine picked her up and held her above his head.

"You stay away from the princess, you evil man!" Blaine proclaimed in his best accent.

"Prince! Save me prince!" Charlotte shrieked, laughing as Kurt stood on his knees, pretending to reach up to her.

"Go away, evil wizard, you can't get her!" Blaine jumped on the coffee table, earning a scowl from Kurt.

"Then I will get my dragon after you, GO DRAGON," Kurt bellowed, picking up Jack and holding him to Blaine's face.

"I breathe fire!" Jack yelled and then blew his breath into Blaine's face.

Blaine coughed and staggered backwards, holding tightly onto Charlotte.

They continued to play all night, running around the living room. At one point Jack threw himself onto Abu's back, the dog running around in circles until the small boy fell off with a thud.

Kurt paused to make sure he was all right, and then continued chasing him when everything appeared to be fine.

Their life wasn't perfect, in fact it was far from it.

But they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

**THE END.**


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Dad, can you just take the picture so we can go?" Charlotte tapped her heeled foot on the ground, "I want to get their before Bernadette does."

Kurt laughed and snapped another picture of his daughter and her prom date, Jake. "Okay, okay, but you know Jade is going to want pictures of you two. So will Hayden and Santana."

Charlotte smiled at her dad, "Daddy, can you help me with my hair? It keeps falling out of the clips." Kurt walked over and helped her pin her black curls back in place.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at her, "Like a princess."

She laughed and spun in a circle, "I had a really great designer for it. It's one of a kind."

Kurt tried to stare at the dress but couldn't stop tears from forming in his eyes. His little girl was all grown up and graduating soon. Prom night was one thing, but graduation was three weeks away, and he was not prepared for that.

The dress was hot pink and effectively covered her soccer bruises. Kurt and Blaine couldn't be more proud of Charlotte. She recently played Dolly in _Hello, Dolly_, was captain of the soccer team, and was accepted at the Tisch School and NYU.

Kurt pinned a few more curls back into place and smiled at his daughter again, "You make me so proud, Charlotte."

She smiled softly at him, "Daddy, I'm nothing special. Well, not until I add a few more Tony's to that shelf. I don't think five are enough."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "You have to do what you want, Char. At your age I thought all of those would be for acting, not costume design."

She rolled her eyes, "Dad, you've told me that a billion times. I know."

Even though she wasn't biologically his, Kurt knew she inherited that eye roll from him.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on Jack's door softly, "Hey bud."<p>

Jack looked in the mirror and straightened his tie, "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do this for me? It won't go the right way." Jack frowned, "I'm dreadful at this."

Blaine laughed a little and started fixing the little bow. "You know, in high school I used to rock the bow ties."

"Only when you weren't in that horrible polyester blazer, right?" Jack laughed, remembering the stories Kurt always told.

"Right," Blaine patted his son's shoulder, "Nervous?"

"No," Jack shrugged, "I mean, I'm more nervous about three weeks from now."

Blaine fought the urge to sigh, in three weeks Jack would be off to Cornell to start his pre-med school track. They had never been apart for so long, and Blaine wasn't sure he was ready for it.

"Don't be nervous, Jack. You're going to be amazing at college. Not many kids can say they played tennis, sang in the choir, and are valedictorian of their school."

Jack sighed, "Not many people here can, but at Cornell I'll be a small fish in a big pond."

"You have to take life as it comes at you. Que sera sera," Blaine smiled at his son. "Now go get Tom."

Jack straightened his jacket again, "Okay. You know we won't be back tonight, right?"

Blaine sighed and nodded, "Yes, against my better judgment, we're letting you stay out."

Jack hugged Blaine, an act Blaine wasn't used to, "You're the best, dad!"

Blaine laughed, "Jack? You better treat that boy with respect tonight."

Jack rolled his eyes and they walked down the stairs together, Kurt documenting every muscle movement with the camera.

"Okay! Now I want some pictures of you two together," he said in a singsong voice.

"Oh god, why?" Charlotte deadpanned.

"I know, I don't want people to know we're related," Jack shot back.

Charlotte stuck her tongue out at him, "They can see, we're twins, dummy!"

"We're fraternal twins, Charlotte," Jack corrected.

"Children," Blaine said calmly, "the quicker we get these pictures taken the quicker you can leave."

The both stopped squabbling and put their best smiles on. "That's better," Kurt soothed, taking picture after picture. "These are so going on the website."

Both children rolled their eyes at the same time.

"We're leaving now, dads. I'm driving the car to Jake's and Tom is meeting us there," Jack stole the keys from Blaine's outstretched hand.

"Take pictures," Blaine remarked, "I want lots of them. Some for Hayden and Santana too."

"Yes, Dad, we already heard all of this. Besides, Hayden and Santana won't even be back from their stupid mission trip to India until June." Charlotte sighed and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

Blaine smiled at his little girl, "I love you too, princess. Be careful tonight and have a great time."

Jack hugged Kurt and with that they were off.

"You matter!" Kurt yelled as they shut the door to the brownstone they'd lived in for ten years.

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, "Do you hear that?"<p>

"Hear what?" Kurt smiled back at Blaine's sparkling eyes. His face was slightly lined, but just as handsome as ever.

"Silence," Blaine teased.

"It hurts," Kurt used his free hand to cover his ear.

"What do you say we stop the silence then," Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

Kurt smiled against his mouth and pulled him up the rickety stairs. For a moment, they were both eighteen again.

Life had brought them happiness, pain, laughter, nearly twenty-three years of marriage, debt, prosperity, but more than anything, it brought them to each other – and it would remain that way in this life, in following lives, throughout eternity.


	17. NEW STORY

**New Story is up!**

**It's completely different from this one, but still. If you liked this, you might just like Once In a Blue Moon!**

**:)**


End file.
